Forever or Never
by Groffiction
Summary: A young dragonling finds himself sent on a quest to help be a tenth walker in the Fellowship. While they travel, he falls for a certain elf prince. Through their love and trials can the War of the Ring be successful? M/M slash, Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Forever or Never  
><strong>Author<strong>: groffiction  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> LOTR  
><strong>Summary<strong>: What would have happened if there was a tenth walker that had a secret so large, that it could possibly doom his companions? And what if that secret was revealed in the most extraordinary way, allowing that person to rise above his ancestors and take his place as king of the dragons? And what would happen… if that young dragonling found love in the heart of an elf prince? Set to the movies, but has a smidgeon of places mentioned in the books.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own anything to do with the LOTR, the Hobbit, or anything written by J.R.R. Tolkein. Locien and everyone else you DON'T recognize, including the way the plot turns, are MINE. No touchy!  
><strong>Author's NotesWarnings**: Just as fair warning, this is my very first LOTR fanfiction, so the characters MIGHT be a little OOC, but I will do my best to keep them in character. Also, this is a SLASH fic, meaning eventual boy on boy love. Full list of warnings: M/M Slash, eventual sex, mentions of previous abuse and torture, angst, violence, mpreg waaaayyy down the road, gore, and mayhem.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Short End of the Stick<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em>what<em>?" I said, a dumb –struck expression plastered all over my face, I imagine.

My father nodded slowly with a stern glower, one that could easily petrify a hundred Orcs or more. Either way it went, my father was not happy with me questioning his words. But I couldn't help it.

I mean, seriously, who wouldn't question a parent if they suddenly… out of the blue stated that their youngest son had to go on some insane quest, joining a Fellowship of some sort of ring. What was up with that? Clearly my father was barking mad, wanting me to go all the way to Rivendell… which is farther from us than the north pole, mind you, and go incognito… meaning I won't be able to be in my dragon form unless one of the Fellowship is on death's door.

How ridiculous is that?

Now, I don't mind going on adventures, or hunting, or being a warrior if I have to. But this… this was just ludicrous! I hesitantly smiled at my father, making things worse, of course. "You… you're joking, right?"

"I wish I was." The tall, seemingly invincible dragon leader that was my father, said.

I really did not like what he said.

"Ok… look, father… I know I am sort of a loser, and do incredibly stupid things, but what have I done to cause you to order me on an insane quest?" I tried to take the 'pity me' route.

It didn't work. But I couldn't help but try. A dragon's desperate sometimes. And this was one of those times.

My father sighed, and for a moment I thought he looked his age for once. All birth dragons have an ageless quality that rivaled the elves. Of course, I have never seen an elf, but that is what everyone who has seen them, say. Now my great and wonderful father seemed very tired and aged. It was as if all of the light had gone out of his eyes.

And that, my friends, is what told me that my father was indeed, not happy about this one bit. Did that help lessen my horror? No.

Not at all.

Ok, maybe a little.

But still! I was about ready to panic when my father said, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter. The speaking stone said that if the son of the dragon king that has not reached maturity does not gain it in the quest for the destruction of the Ring of Power, then all the world would fall into shadow."

I gaped at him. "The speaking stone told you this?"

"Yes, lad, I am afraid it did. So, you will have to go on this quest. And in so doing, grow up essentially. I do not have to tell you what might happen if you fail." My father said softly.

"Yes, yes… I gathered that by all of the doomsday speaking. Now that I am thoroughly scared out of my wits, I will just go pack." Then I arched an eyebrow. "Does mother know?"

"Yes, which is why I have a migraine about the size of the Lonely Mountain." My father groaned, rubbing his temples.

I would have felt sympathy for my father if I was not being put on some mundane asinine quest to Mordor of all places with a group of people who might indeed kill me if they ever found out about my true lineage. Dragons and the two legged folk of Middle Earth did NOT get along, let me tell you.

Perhaps it was a good thing that us 'birth' dragons could keep human-elf-like forms for long periods of time. Still, I was used to shifting into my dragon form whenever I felt like it! Restraining my natural instincts would be very hard to do.

But, as I looked at the tired and miserable form of my father, I sighed in resignation. What was done was done. And that is all there is to it. The speaking stone gave me the short end of the stick. I was the youngest son of the king of the dragons, and I am the only one out of my father's brood that has not yet taken the rights of adulthood. I am still a dragonling, even though I could be deemed an adult by human standards.

From what I have read about the two legged earth-horders, their young matured at as early as the age of fifteen or sixteen.

I was around that age… give or take a few thousand years. Despite all of that, I still had not sought out the rights of adulthood. There were many reasons why… but the easiest to explain was that I was lazy. Pure and simple. And adult dragons had way too much responsibility… and were so drab and dull.

All they did was sit around and gripe amongst themselves about how terrible their lives were, all the while protecting their young and the whole of Withered Heath. It was quite sad really, watching them gripe their lives away.

Unfortunately, their snide temperament seems to have rubbed off on me as well.

Maybe it was a GOOD thing that I would be leaving my home, possibly never to return again. It would be nice to get away from the boringness of home for a while. But still… a quest like this one was a bit much on the adventure scale.

Finding myself a bit put out, I hurriedly packed what I would need for the long trip. Luckily for me, I suppose, I was trained at an early age how to live off the land and how to fight. Being the youngest son of the king of the dragons had it's perks along with it's annoying responsibilities. I was trained as a future prospect to the throne, even though I had forty five brothers and sisters that were older than me.

But, as the saying goes for all of us dragons, the throne is only earned, not given to an heir just because he is the oldest. I never really thought about assuming the throne of the dragons. Yes, I despised half of the rules that were put into place in our kingdom, but hell, every kingdom has those. I, for one, think that the rule about coloring rocks to look like eggs being forbidden is quite frankly, stupid. If mothers did not know what their eggs looked like, then where would us dragons be today?

It's not like I will ever have to be an egg bearer. I am one of the royals, so I don't have the ability to lay eggs. Yes, males can lay eggs too. They just don't do so unless there are no females around. Survival of the species and all that nonsense. Since I am a birth dragon, meaning I was born from a female and not an egg, I will have the ability to have children the mammal way.

Sounds rather disturbing, if you ask me.

But getting back to the situation at hand. I packed several things into my bottomless pit of a pack, making sure to put provisions, bandages, salve, and weapons. After that was all packed at the bottom, I put in some changes of clothes and jerky. Though I didn't much like jerky, it would serve to fill my stomach if there was a shortage of game nearby.

* * *

><p>A bit later, I stood atop a cliff looking over the Grey Mountains to my right. It was nearly sundown, and I was to leave at the butt-crack of dawn the next morning. I wasn't feeling good about this prospective journey at all, but it wasn't like I had a choice.<p>

If the speaking stone said that you had to do something, you did it without question. It was not a good thing to ignore the wise words of the ancient globe. My father had been able to rule the dragons peacefully for thousands of years once he took up that gift from the Maia… the ancient wizards.

But that was before the peoples of Middle-Earth grew greedy and untrustworthy. I'd be lucky if I did not get skinned alive if one of the Fellowship found out about my lineage. It was best to keep it secret for as long as possible.

As the arctic wind brushed through my long black hair, I wondered if this truly would be my last sunset… looking over the Grey Mountains. I would miss it here, yes, but I had never been outside of the dragon lands, so I did not know if there were far more beautiful sunsets to behold.

Without turning, I felt my father approach to my left. He came to stand beside me, just enjoying the quiet of the evening. Soon, however, he broke the silence, "I would not have sent you on a quest of adulthood for another thousand years, but I must do what the speaking stone instructs. You will not fail in this task. I have faith in you."

"I understand." And I did, though it didn't mean I had to like it. "I just wish I had faith in myself."

"You will find your faith… and your courage. This is why I am giving you the onyx talisman to help aid you on your journey." My father gently put the pendant on a long silver chain around my neck. The cool stone felt comforting on my chest, and I idly rubbed it's smoothness.

It was a rare gift indeed to receive a talisman of any kind. This was my father's, crafted long ago when the earth was young and evil had not yet seen it's shores. I turned and hugged my father, knowing without a doubt that once I returned, if I ever did, I would be a changed person. I wanted to remember this evening, to remember his advice and soft spoken words.

* * *

><p>The next morning, my eldest brother, Arel, met me before I left. He was a proud, strong fire dragon, who had the hair of the setting sun. I had envied those lustrous locks for near a thousand years before giving up on my hair color. It was black… and would be black until the end of time. I had to deal with it.<p>

My brother gifted me a fiery blade crafted by his own hands in the pits of one of our most active volcanoes. It was a black blade, but in battle would turn fiery red hot when encountering evil. I gripped the hilt and smiled. It truly was a magnificent sword, and would serve me well. My mother then came up and gave me a gift of her own making.

"Give this to someone you deem as special…. And he or she will not befall of any harm while wearing it." As she placed the silver choker around my neck, I felt more protected than ever before.

"Thank you, mother." I whispered, giving her a huge hug, ignoring the embarrassing smirks my family was giving me.

Mother kissed my cheek before she wished me well, and I took up my weapons, bow and arrows, cloak and pack. I left, transforming for probably the last time, in quite a while.

I would travel high above the clouds, making the route over the Gray Mountains, and down the spire of the Misty Mountains. It would be a wise decision not to come into any contact with the elves of Mirkwood, and stay on the mountains. I might encounter Orcs or goblins on the way, but did not fear them. As younger dragonlings my best friend and I had hunted the foul creatures for sport.

It had been amusing to see the foul things scatter and screech in terror. But after a few too many hunts coming away smelling like Orc shit, my mother had put an end to our outings. "Let your eldest brother deal with the outer borders, and stay here where it is safer," she had said. But I think that my mother truly did not want us to come home every night smelling like Orcs.

Out of my brothers and sisters, I was the only one left at home. So, it made sense that she wanted one of my siblings to scout the borders. Less for her to smell, I am sure.

Orcs and goblins were to dragons as mosquitoes were to common folk, from what I have heard. They gave healthy stings, but were amusing to kill.

As I flew over the snow capped mountains, I briefly let my guard down to spy at the sunrise as it peaked over the horizon. It was a beautiful, crisp morning, but the cold did not bother me. It was refreshing, and felt good on my black scales. Being a rare black dragon with the ability of blue flame had it's perks. Out of all of my family, just I and my father were that type of dragon.

And as I sailed over the clouds and passed out of sight of my homeland, I snorted out blue flame, letting the sky know that Locien, a prince of the dragons, was finally going on his quest for maturity.

* * *

><p><em>*Yes, I know Locien is a bit of a griper, if not a whiner. But he eventually grows up, but his sarcasm still stays. I hope you all enjoyed this!*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_*Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Fresh Fish Spoiled by Nasty Creatures<strong>

* * *

><p>At about mid-morning I decided that my stomach was going to gnaw its way out of my belly if I didn't feed it soon. Sometimes I hate having a healthy appetite. It makes me feel like a glutton, wanting food almost every thirty minutes. Still, I was proud of myself for getting this far into the morning before I chanced to stop and chomp on some fresh meat.<p>

I spotted the Great River forking out from the western most clusters of mountains. I circled around a bit, gauging whether or not if it would be a stupid idea to land near it. I wasn't an idiot by any means. Lazy, yes… possibly even ignorant, but not stupid. I didn't want to land somewhere and suddenly get attacked by elves or other two legged-folk. I would stay upon the mountain if it weren't for the fact that food was sparse on their craggy surfaces. The best I'd find this far north would be large snow white bears or mountain goats.

And I didn't like felling bears. They were so soft and furry, and that stuff gave me stomach problems. Mountain goats had very little meat on them, so were very unappetizing to most dragons. Unless you were my sister, Alatrasie, who had the strangest cravings when she was pregnant.

Back home we had an outcropping of wild mountain lions and sheep. The sheep were easy hunting, but the lions were more of a challenge. I didn't like hunting lions or sheep, I figured the lions were majestic animals, and had long ago decided that sheep were too stupid to be a challenge. I'd rather hunt Orcs. But they tasted worse than mutton wasting away in the sun after five years of rot.

No… what I wanted was a deer. A freshly felled full grown buck would satisfy me until luncheon. But did I want to risk landing near the river, with the civilizations of two legged-folk so close by?

Huffing a sigh, I circled some more, scanning the whole territory for any sign of elves or humans. Seeing none, I decided to land near the base of the southern-most spire. As I landed, I quickly transformed into my human-elf-like form, not wanting to be killed at the first spotting from two legged-folk. A dragon lived for thousands of years because they used their brains. Those who didn't were easily killed off.

So, when my brothers and I hunted, we usually did it by foot if we were on the borders of our lands. That way we did not draw attention to ourselves, and kept our lands safer. Of course, when hunting Orcs, it was totally different. Those foolish creatures we hunted through our great valleys. The only time they were on the border was near the south east, where it was alright to dwell in the forms of our dragon ancestry, for elves did not dwell there as much as the south west.

My ears perked at the sound of the running falls, right off the face of the mountain. It was a dull roar to my sensitive ears, and yet I relished the calming sound. I quickly made my way to the riverbank, giving up on the prospect of any deer nearby. Of course, my landing would have spooked even the bravest of animals, save for the woodland elves or the possible crazed human.

I wasn't one for fish usually, for I was a picky eater. But a lad had to eat what was given to him, so I set down my pack and withdrew an extendable scythe. I slid it to full extension, hearing it click and snap in place thrice before I knew it was ready to go. This scythe I held dear, since it was the very first weapon I ever crafted by myself.

Dragons are known to be master craftsman, or at least they are known that way to our people, so it was expected of all of the king's children to make some sort of weapon. I made the scythe with my bare hands. The metal that I chose as the scythe blade was a dark metal only formed in the ores of our mountains. It was thick, and would never rust.

I rubbed the long staff of the scythe lovingly before I stood, waded into the cool waters of the Great River, and hunted. Though I hunted, I kept an eye out for dangers. It would not due for a dragon to be off his guard, just because his stomach was growling louder than a fiery roar.

I struck quickly and with precision, coming up empty a few unlucky times. By the time I finally caught a few good sized fish, the sun was beating down more on my back. If I didn't find some shade soon, I'd be burned to a crisp. While in dragon form, I was not vulnerable to the sun's rays. But in my human-elf-like form, I was utterly defenseless to the elements and burned easily. It was bloody annoying, let me tell you.

And of all the things to forget on my journey, I had forgotten to snatch up the sun cream. Salve was good for aches and pains, but did not soothe burns of any kind. I grimaced at the catch, but ignored my revulsion. Survival was a must, and my mission would not be served if I starved myself.

I figured the best way to eat the nasty things was to barbecue them. Literally. However, I had to avoid shifting into my dragon form unless I was going to leave the area permanently.

So, with resignation I set up a small camp in the shade of some large rocks. I have to admit, cooked fish smells way better than it tastes. As I waited for the fish to cook, I looked over the old map my father had given to me that very morning. It gave me a direct route in which to travel, and the best thing for me to do was follow it. As I ate, I suddenly caught sent of something foul. I wrinkled my nose, suddenly very disinterested in my food.

What was that god-awful stench?

I heard something splash at the riverbank not far away from my seclusion. Scowling, I put out the small fire, threw the remains of the fish into the small brush for rodents to feast upon, and crawled over to peer over a great white boulder.

I saw a small group of goblins and Orcs catching fish and devouring them whole. Feeling like I was going to hurl into the nearest bush, I quickly drew my bow and arrows. I could not safely take off with several of those THINGS skulking about.

The Orcs went down easily enough, not knowing what hit them, but the goblins seemed to get the hint and raced off in the other direction, towards Mount Gundabad. Finding myself very much alone, I sighed and went to retrieve my fallen arrows. I would have loved to stay and hunt down the goblins, but I had a mission to follow through. So I let them go.

I knew that without a doubt the goblins would run home, regroup, and come back with reinforcements. So the time to leave was now. Taking a cautious look around, making sure no one was around, I shifted and took off, flapping my large black wings.

Sailing high above the clouds I felt a million times better, not being vulnerable to the sun, and out of sight of the two-legged folk and their small villages. It was going to take me two or three days to reach Rivendell considering a looming storm I was spying in the Misty Mountains to the south.

I made two stops before I reached the great hovering storm right over the spine of the Misty Mountains, managing miraculously not to encounter any more Orcs or goblins. However, as I neared the storm, and the great spires that towered even above the storm clouds, nightfall fell. I knew that I could risk going through the storm and getting lost, or to settle either until morning, or until it passed. I landed atop one great ledge of one of the spires, trampled a bunch of snow, and settled down for the night.

There was no way I was going to go through that huge storm until morning. Besides, the night would give me the much needed energy to tackle it first thing in the morning. I curled up and wrapped my long tail around my body, buried my nose into my front talon like paws. As I rested and waited, snow began to blow up and over me, giving me a nice shield against possible foes. I was eventually practically camouflaged by midnight and did not have to worry about being discovered. However, I was wary, and kept a keen eye on everything around me.

Call me a bit paranoid, but hell, I did not want to become a Goblin Town feast. Yea… that would totally go real well with my father if he found out I was stupider than I looked.

Not a chance, old man.

As I waited and rested, I mulled over my cover story to tell Lord Elrond. It wouldn't be beneficial to just walk to their boundaries and bellow out, _"Yo! I need to see Elrond because I'm a dragon and needs to go on the quest of the Ring." _Yea, that would go over well.

I needed to keep my lineage secret, and my father had suggested that I go in the guise of a wandering wizard or mage from the north, who had heard about all the races meeting in Rivendell to help destroy the ring. It would be plausible enough, I guess. But what about the Maia, Gandalf? The dragons of Withered Heath knew all about him. He was a very cunning and wise wizard.

Would he see through my disguise if I were to pawn off as a wizard or a mage?

I certainly couldn't pass off as an elf. I probably looked like one in my human-elf-like form, but from what I had heard, most elves knew how to recognize each and every one of their kin. So, it would do well not to pass off as one.

And my pointed ears were too much of a sign that I was NOT a human. As I pondered this, the night went on, and the storm to the south raged on.

By dawn, I was covered in four feet of snow. Luckily for me, I was a dragon and could easily shake off the cold, bright, fluffiness. I stood and shuddered, managing to get every speck of snow off of my scales, except for my mane, which was long and jagged like a frizzled frozen mop. I shook it free of most of the ice and snow, and flapped my wings.

Making a few stretches, I scanned my surroundings. My stomach was growling again, but I figured it could wait until I passed through the storm, which was no closer than it was before, nor was it weakened in strength. I scowled, figuring it was just my luck that I'd have to go through such a blasted thing of nature.

Hoping to make at least the northern most region of the High Pass by that following evening, I took off, wishing I had the time to go around the mammoth snowstorm clouds. But it was inevitable. Even if I had left during the night, I wouldn't have made it through it. It was thick, dangerous, and full of biting winds, ice and snow.

Joy.

Coughing a bit to get my dragon blood going, I headed right into the middle of the storm.

* * *

><p>For hours upon LONG, painful, DRAGGING, hours, I struggled through the storm. Though the ice and snow did not harm my scales, or my body in any way, it was maddening trying to breathe and fly at the same time with all of that hitting me.<p>

I briefly thought of what my father would have said to me in this sort of situation.

"_You should have taken the time to go around the storm, instead of through it." _He would have said.

And right then and there, I knew that was what I should have done. But what's done is done. I had to get through this nasty piece of weather and find shelter, so I could rest and rejuvenate before meeting with the elves in the morning. It was not going to be an easy feat, and I knew that… now.

I swerved as I nearly slammed right into a cliff face. Wonderful. I had had no idea I had been traveling so low to the ground. I tried to lift myself up higher, and managed to stay stable until a huge gust of wind succeeded in flinging me into a rock ledge. I barely connected with it, but I did injure my arm, trying to swerve from it.

Wincing at the sting in my forearm, I roared in frustration. Much good it did me, besides getting a huge mouthful of ice and snow. Getting more upset by the minute, I wondered if I should use my flame. But that would be utterly useless in a snowstorm. It was cold fire… meaning it fried the victim on the inside, but froze them on the outside.

A handy gift if you wanted fried meat iced over for the winter.

And then I was through it! Taking a deep breath of clear air, I didn't watch where I was going. Slamming into another rock face, this time I lost balance and fell.

The last thing I remembered was transforming into my human-elf-form, and landing in the middle of a waterfall.

Darkness surrounded me.

* * *

><p>As I drifted through dreams and sleep, I heard soft music being sung nearby. It seemed so soothing, that I wanted to open my eyes and see who was making such lovely music. My homeland always had bards and bands playing, and even I played an instrument similar to a flute. I had brought it with me….<p>

Where was I?

As memories tumbled through my head like boulders on a landslide, I tried to open my eyes. Successfully pulling back the sleep from my mind, I managed to blink in the bright light of morning. I was in a strange, but light and airy room with arches. The bed that I lay on was the softest I had ever felt, and though I wanted to bask in it's warmth, I knew that I needed to find out what was going on.

I heard a soft ray of voices outside the open doorway. Blinking again, I spotted two tall, slender men talking to eachother in a soft and melodious language.

Elvish.

They were elves. The high arched delicate eyebrows… the fey tipped ears… long, silky hair, spoke of their nobleness. Curiously, I tried to sit up, finding that my arm was bound to my chest in a sling. I was bare from the waist up, though that did not really bother me. What bothered me was that my side was bandaged up.

Strange. I never remembered sustaining an injury like that. Then I remembered. It must have been when I smacked into the cliff wall before falling into that waterfall.

I hoped that I had not injured myself too badly, for I needed to be fit for travelling alongside the Fellowship. I guess my awakening had not been unheard by the elves, for both stopped speaking and entered the room.

The one who reached me first was tall, brown haired, dark eyed, and older. He looked about the same age as my father, but who could tell with an elf? My father only had wrinkles on his brow and around his lips, that had been put there from the worries of kingship. And if my father was over ten thousand years old… how old was this elf?

I knew that elves, like dragons, were immortal.

My thoughts were taken away from me as the tall man said softly in Westron, "So, you have awakened, young dragon prince Locien. Welcome to the House of Elrond, in Rivendell. We have been expecting you."

My eyes widened in shock and I must confess that I promptly passed out.

* * *

><p><em>*Poor Locien. I'd do the same thing if I found out my secrets have been revealed for some odd reason. Next chapter will be up shortly.*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_*Very long chapter for ya. Thank you again for your reviews!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Council<strong>

* * *

><p>Feeling more like myself than the past few days, I stood overlooking the vast valley that was Imladris, or more commonly known as Rivendell. I had healed last night completely of my injuries bestowed upon me by my treacherous collision with that very unforgiving cliff.<p>

I had finally gotten over my shock of finding out that Lord Elrond had known all along about me coming to see him. He said he had foreseen that the great birth dragons of old would send a warrior prince to help turn the tide of the upcoming war with Sauron.

It sure as hell did NOT explain how he knew my name, or that he was so pleasant to me. From what I had been taught for thousands of years was that no two legged folk liked dragons. At all. He knew I was suspicious, especially since he knew my name already. I mean, that was friggin' scary! To ease my mind, the elf lord had stated that sometimes he knew the names of people before they came to his lands.

Bullshit.

I figured that my father had sent a message somehow and figured it'd do me good to keep all of this secrecy crap. But even that sounded ludicrous. My father would not have been able to send something faster than a dragon as a messenger. Even carrier birds had trouble getting through the high mountains.

But, I guessed that I might as well trust the elf lord. He had seemed unbelievably kind and honest with me… hell, the _ellon_ had even helped heal my wounds. From what I was told upon waking the SECOND time, was that I had been seen by ALL of Imladris, in my dragon glory, smacking head on into that cliff and falling to my doom into one of their lovely waterfalls.

Beautiful.

I was incredibly honored, of course, that one very kind _ellon_ had pulled me out of the riverbed. I felt really bad, because I must have scared so many elves, but Elrond assured me that they were expecting a fall in.

Now, that was pretty embarrassing, if you ask me. To have someone predict my arrival down to the transforming in mid-air, yea, that was not so fun to think about. However, the elves were very polite and did not make my shame larger than it was already. I figured they could have made fun of me if they so chose, but then again, they might have thought that poking a dragon when he was down was just setting themselves up for crunchy-ness and barbecuing.

I had been told as a dragonling that the elves were very wise, if misguided creatures. Of course dragons think themselves better and superior to everything living on the planet, so they believe that ANYONE is misguided. However, elves believe that way essentially, so I think EVERYONE on the planet is misguided.

I totally include myself in that statement.

I sighed softly as I felt the calming breeze flit through my long tresses. I had been delighted to know that the elves love cleanliness almost religiously, and had baths everywhere. I had finally been able to take a long bath in one of their spring pools. It had felt so good to scrub the last few days away from my pale skin.

Despite being out in the sun for the last few days, my skin had retained its ivory color, and was not burned at all. About the only thing marring my skin was the fading discolored bruises on my arm and side. I was glad that the tattoos on my arm and lower back were still shimmering brilliantly a navy color.

If they had faded to black, then I would have been worried. A dragon's power was discerned by the magical tattoo markings on their body and in their eyes. If their tattoos and eye pigments lost their color, then that dragon would be completely defenseless and unable to transform.

I was still healthy and my power was completely restored. Even my eyes showed a more vibrant blue than normal. I briefly wondered if it had something to do with the healing waters of the pools.

Despite all of those thoughts, I turned my attention to the present. I was now dressed in my own clothing, though the elves had been gracious enough to lend me their own for a time. My clothes consisted of what I almost always wore in my human-elf-like form: a sleeveless black v-neck tunic, a matching black pair of soft leather pants, a belt made out of my own shedding scales, black comfortable boots, my amulet, which was resting on my chest, the silver collar, and a few dangling silver earrings.

The elves had been fascinated by my long ears along with the fact that I had them both pierced. Now that I look at some of the elven men, I noted that indeed, their ears were small compared to mine. Mine peaked out of my waist length black hair a few inches, and were then tipped as most fey creatures.

My hair color was also an oddity to them. None of the elves had black hair. Each one had either various shades of blond, brown, or reddish hair. I sighed softly and turned to spy at some _elleth _who were giggling behind their hands and looking me over like a piece of meat.

Blushing, I turned away and made my way to where the Council was supposed to be held. I never have fancied females of any kind, my eyes turning to males more often than not, but those elvish women made me feel way too awkward. Lady Arwen was an exception, for her heart was definitely spoken for.

I did not have to ask in order to figure that one out. On my first day here, she had spent a while tending me, but her eyes tended to drift to the west dreamily. Then, two days ago, she had left us rather suddenly, riding out on a magnificent steed into the woods.

Elrond had then spoken to me of the Fellowship… or what it was right now. It consisted as of now, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gandalf the Grey, and four hobbits. One hobbit carried in his possession the Ring of Power. I shivered at the thought that such a small, innocent lad would have to carry such a burden, even if it was for a short while.

Now, Frodo and the others were on the mend, though his wound from the Morgul blade would not ever fully heal. I had not met with the others of the Fellowship as of yet. I had left them alone to rest and let their troubles go away for a while.

Too soon we would have a new Fellowship… one with me in it.

As I stepped into the circle of what was going to be the place of the Council meeting not long from now, I felt a slight chill go up and down my spine. It wasn't unpleasant… more like a tingling sensation that made my toes want to curl.

Curious, I turned to look upon the person who was watching me now.

There before me was a handsome elf.

Ok… a drop dead GORGEOUS elf. He had long blond hair, almost golden in color, his eyes were a vivid blue, his skin was fair, but darker than mine, and he was dressed in fine robes. I almost felt like drooling like some starved wretch seeing the only meal he'd seen in over five years.

His eyes took in my form, and he arched one of those delicate eyebrows. I wondered if he had any idea who I was, or if Elrond had told him anything at all.

"So, Lord Elrond's mind was not cheated by some spell. You are a prince of dragons." The _ellon_ said softly, his voice making me melt into an orgasmic puddle of goo.

Oh God, my brain was totally going into melt down. His voice was like ecstasy breathing on my starving face. I mentally shook myself. I was NOT going to go all fuck-bunny on some unknown elf just because I was a little horned out.

_It would totally be worth it. _My inner voice said teasingly.

_Shut the fuck up. _I snarled at it and pushed it into a chained room, bolting the door shut.

I found my voice and was very thankful that it was not unsteady, "It's not like I was wanting to be found out. But unfortunately I managed to screw myself over by shifting in the middle of Imladris." _Good lord, act all cocky and stupid why don't you? _I chastised myself before trying again, "Forgive my attitude. I just… am not used to elves being so friendly to one of my kind."

"Oh, I completely understand." The _ellon _smiled slightly, "We have not had pleasant dealings with the birth dragons in over two ages."

I blinked. Okay, that was one delicate way to put it. But before we could talk more, several peeps started piling in, and one by one, we were all seated. I was by myself, near a hobbit who looked like he'd rather be sleeping than at this meeting. I totally understood him, for I felt the same way, but for different reasons.

While the many persons sat and chatted a bit, I took a look at everyone there, interested. I had never seen men before, nor had I seen dwarves, though it was hard keeping my eyes off of the beautiful elf. The men seated to my right were ruggedly handsome, one who I gather was Aragorn… his description fit from what Elrond had told me about the ranger.

He looked wise and carried himself with dignity, though a great burden was set in his eyes. The man next to him was probably the leader of the group from Gondor. I had heard about this Borimir, though I had not expected him to look so… battle weary.

But then again, men showed age moreso on their bodies than any of us fey folk. Dragons considered themselves to be the leaders of the fey folk, which made no sense since we never ruled over the elves. More like the elves were the leaders and we were just the ignored nuisances.

Borimir looked tired, but nervous at the same time. I knew exactly how he felt. I was feeling like that, only I was not tired. Not anymore. After a whole two night's rest, I was regenerated, almost to hyperness. And maybe that was a good thing for me, but it was bad for everyone else who had no idea how to deal with a hyper dragon.

I surveyed the dwarves curiously, noting that they had so much hair on their faces that it was hard to discern if they were smiling or not. Odd, but the rugged look suited them. However, wouldn't their beards get caught in their food every time they ate? As I mulled over this, the hobbit next to me asked, "What sort of creature are you?"

The phrase could have been taken as rude, but the way he said it was not. He was truly curious, and I simply smiled, showing two sets of fangs. I gather he wasn't used to seeing that, and he gripped his pants legs a bit in agitation. I had to hand it to him, he was one brave soul.

"I am a dragon prince from Withered Heath. Locien, at your service." I saw no point of keeping my secret hidden any longer since the dragon was practically out of the bag, so to speak.

Frodo's eyes widened and he said, "Dragon? But, I had no idea that they could…."

"Keep a two legged form?" I supplanted, trying to be friendly.

"Yes." Frodo said, trying hard not to stare.

He was cute for a Halfling, but I liked my men tall and totally mature. I hated having to deal with whiney boys. I wanted to be the one whining, so it made sense to me that no one else should be whining.

Rather ironic, but that's the way my world goes round. Deal with it.

"Most of us dragons can't keep a two legged form for long periods of time. It's only the royals that can stay human for however long it is needed." I explained, before reaching up to finger my amulet.

"Is that something important to you?" Frodo asked, and I knew all too well what he was thinking.

At least my amulet was not a power hungry evil object bent on destroying the world and anything in it. I nodded, "Yes. It's a farewell gift from my father. It is a protection stone. You can touch it if you want." I offered, though I knew he'd decline.

"No, that's alright. I just thought it was rather pretty." Frodo said softly, turning to look at Lord Elrond, who was getting ready to speak.

Pretty, huh? Why is it that the only peeps who seemed to be attracted to me were freaky old creepers, pubescent boys, peeps who were shorter than my bent over grandmother, or gaggling giggling girls? Why couldn't I get an attractive adult? Was that too much to ask? I spotted Borimir watching me with a strange look in his eye and my mood dampened.

I should have kept my mental mouth shut.

Lord Elrond said in a clear, pleasant 'doomsday' voice, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He looked around at the whole group, especially eyeing me, which made me want to bristle.

I may be young, but even I know when to pay attention! Sheez, give a dragon a break. Elrond continued in the breathless silence that his words had given, "Middle Earth stands on upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it."

Good lord, was Elrond trying to scare the shit out of people? I regarded the now solemn faces of the Council, noting that the gorgeous elf I had met before was looking very grim. I shivered, not liking the way worry was written all over his fair face.

I found myself wishing I could erase that expression from his face forever. Then I mentally shook myself. This was not the time to dwell on wishing what probably never could be true. I mean, who would be attracted to a dragon? Elves and dragons were not on the best terms, let me tell you. So, why was I thinking these pointless thoughts? I must be daft. That was all there was to it.

Surely.

Blinking, I turned my attention back to Elrond. "You will unite or you will fall."

Well, that summed it up in a nutshell. That's why Elrond was being so courteous to me. Apparently ALL peoples enemy to Sauron had to join together, otherwise doom would befall us. Joy.

But it made perfectly clear sense. We had to snuffle our differences, beat them into submission, and grin and bear our alliances forged by this Council. As I regarded the dwarves, I noted that even though they were listening, they weren't too keen on 'unifying' with elves. I felt a bit uneasy myself, due to the fact that everyone present was from a different species that hated my kin. But, I figured I would deal with my edginess and take Elrond's words to heart.

If the Council did not try to hurt me first, that is.

As Elrond paused in his speech, my ears ached in the quietness around us. One could totally hear a needle drop, it was so silent. There were no birds singing, nor were the leaves rustling in the wind. Quite eerie and uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat in discomfort, which caused everyone in the bloody universe to look at me. I smiled hesitantly and mumbled a quick, "Sorry."

Elrond arched an eyebrow at me before continuing, ending the dreadful pause, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Yea, we kind of gathered that. Poor Frodo looked like he was going to throw up. Gandalf looked more worn than a shriveled up old prune. The elves looked grimmer, and the dwarves looked angry. As for the men near to my right, one looked bitter and the other looked resigned.

We made a very cheery group of people, didn't we?

Lord Elrond motioned to Frodo, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo walked over to a pedestal in the middle of the Council Circle, looking like he was about ready to pass out. I felt for him, but my sympathy left my brain in a hurry as he put the Ring of Power onto the pedestal. My eyes widened and I shivered as I felt seducing trickles of evilness permeate from it.

I did NOT like that ring.

But what insane dragon would like a terrible ring that wanted to put the world into slavery and torture? I gripped my amulet tightly and found a little bit of comfort, knowing that I would not ever be swayed by its dark seduction. I hoped I did my father proud in those tense moments.

I was very glad when Elrond said that it needed to be destroyed, much to Borimir's dismay. I almost felt like jumping for joy, but did nothing. Instead I averted my eyes from the ring, noting that Elrond was paying special attention to myself for some odd reason.

What did he think I'd do? Go after it, and snatch it up? Hell no, thank you very much. I knew what that kind of power could do to a dragon. It had happened before to nine dragons who were friends of nine kings of men who were given rings of power. Those dragons soon fell to the enslavement of the ring and now served as awful mounts to the Nazgul. I shuddered as I remembered those stories from old about how the ring tortured and twisted the great beasts until they did not even resemble actual dragons, save their long leathery wings and scaled bodies.

It was during those days that the dragons and two legged folk of Middle Earth severed their alliances forever.

And now, here I was, going to help destroy the ring and perhaps undue all of the misunderstandings of my people and those of the Council. Again I thought, _Why Me? _

But I knew the answer to that one. The speaking stone chose me, so I had to do this task. To fail it would to ruin the chain of events leading to destroying the ring. I had no idea what part I would play in the Fellowship, but I knew that it wasn't some small, asinine part.

That's not arrogance talking, it's fact.

Suddenly, one burly dwarf said, "Then what are we waiting for?" He stood and went over to the pedestal, slamming his axe down upon the ring. The force of the heave was shown by the fact that his axe broke and shattered, throwing him back onto his ass.

I heard Frodo whimper next to me, and I looked at him with concern. He rubbed his head and grimaced as if he'd felt the axe fall on himself. I reached over and patted him on the back gently, whispering, "You ok?"

Frodo nodded shakily and was fine after a moment of deep breaths. I turned my attention back to the Council, noting that the dwarf had righted himself and was staring at the ring in horror. I rolled my eyes. What did you think the ring was? A friggin' toy, easy to break?

I mentally shook my head and listened in as Elrond explained, "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we, here, possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and be cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looked around at everyone grimly. "One of you must do this."

Dead silence filled the air.

I fidgeted a bit, rubbing the ends of my tunic while Borimir spoke of the dooms of Mordor. Yea, sure, why not? Go ahead and make sure we are all frightened out of our minds, why don't you? I pointedly ignored him as he tried to suggest that it was impossible for one person to take the ring to Mordor.

I'd do it myself if I were not in such a danger of turning on my kin. I did not want to become one of the Nazgul mounts. I was not going to become a mindless, evil beast of burden, thank you very much. I tensed as the Council turned into a sudden uproar, arguing vehemently about who had the right to carry the ring to Mordor. I sighed and looked at Gandalf, "Dude… this is fuckin' pointless."

Gandalf arched an eyebrow at me. I gestured to the angry squabbling mass of people. "How are we all going to unify if they are acting like old married couples?"

Gandalf probably would have chuckled if the situation was not so dire. He shook his head, stood, and tried to break up the angry mass. He was unsuccessful. But Frodo stood and hollered out, "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor."

I shut my eyes and sighed. Poor guy. I had to hand it to him. He had no idea what he was dealing with, and he was still plunging bravely forward. I opened my eyes and looked over at the hobbit, who was looking a bit lost.

The masses stopped arguing and turned to look at Frodo. He said, "No, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked over to the Halfling and gently set his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

As Aragorn stood, he went and knelt by the Ring bearer. "If by my life or by death that I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

The young attractive elf, who I learned was named Legolas, said defiantly, "And you will have my bow."

"And my axe." Gimli stated, not to be outdone.

I stood and shakily walked over to the two. I shivered slightly at the proximity of the untouched ring. But I then regarded the growing Fellowship, "You will have my…." I struggled for a moment before I smirked and shrugged, "You will have my flame."

Man, did that sound corny, or what? I really needed to get my brain in gear. The elf smirked at me and I had the grace to blush, before bristling, "What?"

Legolas chuckled, but did not say a word. I mentally dared him. My glaring eyes did not faze him one bit. It figures.

Borimir walked over to the group and I blinked. I was not so sure if I wanted this particular two-legged idiot in the Fellowship. He had already once insisted on taking the ring to use it against Sauron. How could a person be so ridiculously idiotic? The ring was made for one horrible purpose. To destroy. Period. He could not use it to defend anything, even if it was a mole on his big toe.

I grimaced. That was a bad mental picture.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said to Frodo, his voice deceptively kind. "If this is indeed, the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

He had pride, and that was not in question. I just hoped that Borimir would learn to keep his hands to himself. And I meant the ring as well as anything else he thought claimable. Getting a bit queasy, I inched closer to Legolas, who looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

His eyes riveted to Borimir, and then to myself, and back again. His eyes narrowed and he slightly edged closer to me, of which pissed me off and made me happy at the same time. My brain was turning into a contradiction! On one hand, I was pleased that the stranger hot elf was trying to act the protector, but on the other hand, I felt like telling him to back off, that I could take care of myself.

Emotions swirling, I nearly jumped a foot in the air as a yell sounded off behind us. Another hobbit raced over to Frodo from behind some bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond smirked, "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Ah… so this must have been one of Frodo's companions. I looked at the stocky hobbit and found that I liked him instantly. He was very loyal to Frodo, and that was all I needed to see to understand that this hobbit would never betray the Ring bearer.

In front of us, in an archway, two more Halflings hollered from their hiding places and bolted for the Fellowship. "Oi, we are coming too!" One yelled, scampering as fast as he could to Frodo's side, the other one quick behind him.

"You'd have to stuff us up in a sack to stop us!" The hobbit stated with a grin.

The other hobbit turned to look at Elrond and said seriously, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing."

The taller hobbit, of who I found out later was called Merry, stated to his friend, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

I had to snicker at that.

Elrond smirked slightly and said, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

I shivered slightly as Legolas shifted, some of his hair flitting in the breeze. His scent captured me and I nearly collapsed at its intoxication. Damn, the elf smelled good. Really good. Like the woods and something unique that was all him. His hair brushed up against one of my bare biceps and I gritted my teeth at the tingling sensation.

I blinked and tried to concentrate on the smaller hobbit, Pippin, who blurted out, "Right, where are we going?"

I reached up and did a face palm. Well, at least the Fellowship would not be dull.

* * *

><p><em>*I had to snicker at that last line, often finding Pippin hilarious in his absentmindedness*<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_*Kind of a filler chappie, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them.*_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Leaving Rivendell<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was gentle and calm, though I could not rest even if I had wanted to. The next morning we were to start on our journey as the Fellowship of the Ring. I had to admit that it had a nice sound to it, but I knew better. This would be one journey that would maim, kill, torture, or completely obliterate us, or we could win.<p>

Pure and simple, so it made perfectly good sense that I could not sleep. My eyes were watchful as I stood upon a bridge overlooking the same waterfall I had crashed into just a few days before. As I gazed into the flowing pool the falls spilled into, I wondered if I would ever see this place again.

It was beautiful, though I had to admit that I missed my homeland and its own beauty. Rivendell was ethereal, and full of growth, but I was saddened to think that the elves that tended this place might soon go to the West and diminish.

I did not know much about the elves' homeland, except for the fact that it was like heaven on earth. I would very much like to see it, if I ever got the chance. But, unfortunately most who sailed for Valinor's shores never returned to Middle Earth. And that's what made me sad.

My mood must have been so dour that it scared the elves away, save one.

You guessed it. Legolas came to stand next to me, taking a look at what I was watching. "Your thoughts must be deep if you are awake this late."

"No, not really deep." I shrugged and gave him a small smile. His body looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, and his face had a somber expression.

At least his worry was erased from his fair face. Catching myself ogling, I turned to look at the stars. "Unlike our hatched counterparts, birth dragons do not have the need of sleep as they do."

"Still, it is an early start in the morning. You should at least rest." Legolas insisted, though his heart was not in his words.

He was being sweet, but I wasn't a child. I may be a dragonling, but I am no hatchling or cub. I was probably older than him, if I truly thought about it. But of course that would creep me out a bit much, being attracted to someone younger than myself, so I kept my thoughts away from that path. "Mornings always start early." I stated with a chuckle. "And I am resting."

"Let him be, Legolas." Gandalf murmured, coming to join us. "He is as unsettled as us all. His kind was not meant to go on such adventures."

I turned to look at the grey wizard, all the while half wishing that the wizard hadn't decided to come and talk to us. I was enjoying my time alone with the elf. However, another insecure part of me felt grateful that he had broke up our meaningless discussion.

"Yes, but the speaking stone told my father what must be done, so I am here now." I stated proudly with a small smile.

Legolas reached up and brushed my hair away from my shoulder, murmuring, "Leaf on your shoulder." When I arched an eyebrow at him, he shrugged, "I will take my leave of you both. I feel you two have much to discuss without my prying ears."

Good lord, as if I'd care if he eavesdropped on any conversation I had with anyone, unless it was about him. Anyway, I watched as the beautiful elf left the bridge, feeling confused. On one hand, I wish he had stayed, and on the other, I felt it best that he had left. I needed to get in control of my thoughts and feelings! Otherwise the Fellowship would be doomed!

Feeling the wizard's eyes on me, I turned to face him. "He really didn't have to leave."

"And yet he knew he must. There IS much for us to talk about." Gandalf said wisely, turning to look at the waterfall.

Silence befell us, and it really wasn't a bad quietness. It was more congenial than anything else. Of course, silence is always broken, and so I was not surprised when Gandalf began to speak, "When Lord Elrond spoke to me that a great dragon prince from the north had come to our aid, I had been suspicious. Dragons do not bother themselves with any sort of two legged folk, and yet here was one with immense powers in our midst."

I nodded. "My father said that you all would have different reactions should my dragon secret was exposed." I shrugged, "He also said, given the situation, that the Fellowship would review the pros and cons of having a dragon in their midst and weigh the odds."

"Yes. Your father seems to be a wise dragon." The wizard said softly. Then he stated, "Despite my suspicions, I know that Elrond would not have allowed you to step one foot into Rivendell if he had one inkling that you were a danger to his people. Therefore, I will trust his judgment for right now. You have been chosen for a journey with the Fellowship, and that is where you will go."

I smiled slightly at him. I liked this guy. Granted, he looked older than the craggy Misty Mountains, but I figure that I could get used to his calm presence. "That is very kind of you." I murmured softly, knowing to respect my elders, even if most of mine were half daft or worse. You respected people that carried big staffs and evil tempers.

"I think it would be wise if you did not transform during your journey with the fellowship. If Sauron got wind that a dragon was in our midst, then we would be all to doom from his Nazgul riders. Plus, there is a rumor about a certain evil he has created using dragons and his Nazgul. It may still yet be a rumor, but I have not lived so long in this world without being a little cautious." Gandalf continued, concern marring his face.

I shivered, "I, for one, hope it's just a rumor." But unfortunately, my gut told me differently.

Sometimes I hated being a dragon with my inner instinctive senses.

Gandalf went on, spinning the tale of the rumor's inception, "Long ago, when the Nazgul dragon mounts had turned against their kin, there was a rumor that the mounts had mated with the Nazgul and had created a creature that no man or beast could kill. And it made sense that if it was true, then only a dragon could slay him." He sighed softly and regarded me with a strange expression. "If this is in fact true, then it would be best for you to stay hidden amongst the Fellowship disguised as an elf hybrid, or some sort of fey folk. For if Sauron were to find out of your existence, then the Fellowship could fall swiftly, and you would become a slave to his power."

I shivered again, but knew without a doubt that it was best to do what Gandalf instructed. If there was a dragon spawn out there chomping at the bit, I so did NOT want to become his target. I rubbed my bare arms absently. Yes, it'd be best if I was hidden from Sauron's sight and the Nazguls' until the ring was delivered to Mount Doom, or at least until we reached the black gate. I would only be able to shift if it was absolutely no other way to protect the Fellowship.

Being a dragon sucked at times. Didn't I just say that?

"Yes. I agree." Of course I would have to keep this deadly secret until my grave should I fail. I didn't have to ask Gandalf to know that I needed to keep this little tidbit from the rest of the Fellowship. The dragon spawn would not become a problem unless I was discovered. For, Sauron never uses his aces unless he has no other cards to play. Yes, us dragons play cards. Deal.

Sure, just hand my ass to myself, thank you very much.

I know that even if I failed and took my secret to the grave, that there was the possibility Sauron would use that last ace. I just hoped that would never come to that. And if I told the Fellowship about the rumor, then I'd scare the shit out of them. I'd only be causing mayhem. And I did not want that. Nor, I suspect, did Gandalf. It'd be best to stay quiet as a mouse.

Gandalf smoked a long pipe for a moment, as if pondering about the upcoming journey, or myself. I folded my hands under my arms and sighed. "If you want me to make a dragon's oath, I will do it."

Gandalf smiled slowly. "That will not be necessary. I, for one, do not mind dragons. They were always rumored to be wholly evil, but I never thought so. If that were the case, then you wouldn't have bothered to come and help us. You would have snatched up the ring as soon as the opportunity had presented itself, even if Elrond had been led astray of his visions. Though, Elrond has always been quite astute in his foresight. However, you must tread carefully. If anyone suspects you of wanting to the ring for yourself, it would be wise to keep that oath handy."

"Great." I muttered as I watched him leave. Basically I got the 'if you betray us, your SOL speech.' As if I didn't know that already. I sighed deeply.

I took the wizard's words to heart though, knowing that he was right on several points. I wonder if he knew that Elrond had watched me like a hawk all through the Council Meeting. Elrond might be an astute seer, but he must have doubted me still. I hope I passed his little test.

Now, all I had to do was to help the Fellowship in any way I could, and make sure that I wasn't a pawn of suspicion. I did not want to be chopped into lovely chunks of meat if any one of the Fellowship deemed I was too dangerous a potential betrayer. I liked having all of my body parts attached, thank you very much.

As I left the bridge, I looked around, searching for a fallen leaf. When I spotted none, I smirked. Legolas had just wanted to touch my hair. There was no leaf to be brushed off of my hair. Feeling in a better mood than when I had spoken with Gandalf, I padded amiably back to the room I had been staying in.

I was already packed, and ready to go.

It was there that I remembered one very troubling thing. If I were not to shift, I would have to be on foot. Unless the elves….

Oh hell no.

I was NOT going to ride a fuckin' HORSE.

I trembled. I couldn't help it. I didn't mind horses, usually, but if I didn't have to ride one, that was fine with me. I had a very hefty fear of those four legged animals, and with good reason. One had actually bitten me in passing near my father's stables when I was a child.

No, I would rather WALK than ride a horse.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for me, my apprehension was not needed. In the morning, it was regarded safer if we were to stealthily move on foot, and not on horseback. We would only be taking one pony named Bill, and he would be solely used as a pack animal.<p>

I passed the dwarf in order to help get more things ready, and heard him grunt to Aragorn, "The lad carries enough weaponry to make any dwarf proud. But, surely it all must weigh him down?"

Aragorn smirked slightly, mirroring my sentiments as he stated, "There is much we do not know about birth dragons. But one thing is for certain, that they can carry more than thrice their weight at any given time."

The ranger put a few saddle bags onto Bill, laden with food, medicine, and water. I pushed my hair away from my face as I helped Sam put together his pack. There was little for me to help him with, since the hobbit seemed to already know how to do it quickly and efficiently. It made sense, considering the hobbit had been on a journey for a long time.

"So, do you like, turn into a dragon sometimes?" Sam asked, curious, as he tied up the rest of his pack.

I smiled. "Yes, I do. However, it was advised to me by Gandalf not to do so unless the dire urge."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Pippin stated cheerfully, amiably munching on an apple. "A dragon such as yourself would make a very large target, wouldn't you? You'd be so big you wouldn't be able to hide!"

I shared an amused smirk with Aragorn before nodding, "Exactly."

Merry rolled his eyes at Pippin's gander and shoved him out of the way. "Pip, get moving! It's almost time to go and you haven't even packed!"

I sighed softly and bent over to rearrange my legging ties, when I felt that strange tingling sensation again. I smirked evilly and stayed bent over, until I straightened ever so slowly. I turned to look over my shoulder and met the gaze of Legolas, who looked a bit uneasy.

I wondered why until I noticed that the other elves were massing for the farewell party. Legolas probably felt nervous about starting the quest, and I had tried to get his attention. I grumbled to myself, _You friggin' hussy! He's got too many things on his mind! Besides, this is not the time nor the place to think of such fantasies!_

_He DID look, so why is that such a problem? _My inner self bitched back.

I turned away swiftly and glowered. I hated it when I argued with myself. Yes, I know that it happens often, but it's bloody annoying!

But, I found that my suspicions were totally off. Legolas walked over to me and eyed one of my weapons. It was my scythe. "I have never seen such a metal crafted in such a way." He mused, still eyeing it.

I knew he was curious, but too polite to ask to touch it. So, I pulled it out of my pack and handed it to him. I had decided to keep it completely assembled just in case we had to battle in a hurry on our journey. Legolas took up the scythe, fingering the joints of the slots and the blade itself.

I beamed in pride as I explained my favorite weapon. "The blade was crafted with a thick ore found only in the deepest depths of our mountains. I know scythes are used mainly for farming work, but I fell in love with the design and figured I could use it in battle. It's easily assembled and the blade never rusts."

Legolas handed the weapon back to me, smiling slightly, "It is a magnificent weapon, however I have never seen such in battle. I am interested to see how you might wield it."

Awww, that made me feel so special. I blushed slightly and put the scythe away. While doing so, Legolas spotted the fire sword that my brother Arel had given to me. His eyes widened in interest, but was unable to comment, due to the farewell ceremony getting under way.

He stood next to me as Elrond bid his farewells. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me as Legolas brushed past me. I followed, figuring it was time to leave. I thanked Elrond and Lady Arwen for their hospitality.

As I followed everyone past the gates of Rivendell, I breathed in a sigh of relief.

As uneasy as I was to start on the journey, at least one part of it had already passed. Now we would begin our quest. And as our nerves tried to get the better of us, we followed the Ring Bearer, even though he had to ask Gandalf which direction Mordor was in.

* * *

><p><em>*Thank you again for all of your guys' support. It means a great deal to me, especially after the incident with someone who hates my writing. If this person does not like it, this person does not have to read it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.*<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The First Leg of an Epic Journey**

* * *

><p>As we left the comforts of Rivendell, I heard a soft whisper in my head, nearly shocking the Hell out of me, <em>"May the light guide you through the following nights, young dragon prince."<em>

In fact, I was so startled that I managed to stumble and would have fallen if gentle, but strong arms had not been there to catch me. I dazedly looked up into a beautiful elvish face and blinked a few times. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked softly as I got my bearings and straightened.

I noted that everyone had left us behind, but I didn't mind that so much. I had no doubt in our abilities to catch up quickly. I smiled slightly and murmured, "Just feel like my head's about to explode, but that's normal, I suppose."

Legolas had the grace to look a bit concerned before he chuckled and released me from his seemingly unbreakable hold. As he turned to leave, I quickly rubbed my now aching temples, wondering what in the Hell was going on. What was that voice? Yea, I am a dragon, and I do hear voices, but that's usually my inner hussies arguing amongst themselves, not something… feminine in the least.

That voice had been rather spooky and powerful. True, it had been a 'wish you well' voice, but I did not recognize its owner at all. Warily, I looked around, listening to the sound of the thinning forests. But, there wasn't anything unusual around. The entity that had spoken to me was long gone by now.

I rubbed my arms and started to head in the direction of the Fellowship, when Legolas appeared out of nowhere by my side. I nearly jumped a foot, and muttered softly to myself, "Seriously, he needs a friggin' collar bell."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Collar bell? Are you sure you are all right?"

I blinked at him, blushing slightly. Damn elves and their heightened senses. I nodded numbly and brushed past him, trying in vain to control my pounding heart. We managed to catch up with the rest of the Fellowship in minutes flat, but I still felt Legolas' ever watchful gaze on my back.

Though it felt a bit creepy and annoying, I couldn't help but feel a bit safer with him watching my back, so to speak.

* * *

><p>We made our way at a sluggish pace along the foothills near the Misty Mountains. It was a bright, and cheerful sunny day, and the hobbits' spirits were high. Even Frodo engaged a heartened conversation with Sam. And of course the other two hobbits didn't seem to know how to shut up. But, like the rest of our companions, I felt that this trait was endearing to the hobbits.<p>

Heavens knew how dour my sarcastic personality was, even on a good day.

So, we did not mind the seemingly mindless chatter, though most of everyone else stayed quiet, only offering some advice or added history lessons on certain landmarks. I was content just to take in the sights and sounds of the rugged terrain, enjoying the wind on my face and hair.

It was rather a different experience just hiking through the craggy hills instead of soaring above it. Did I enjoy it any less than if I had flown over head? No. I really think that this gave me time to just be a companion, and not a prince of the skies.

I knew that in the upcoming days I might find myself longing to feel the wind on my wings and the clouds under my scales, but as of right now, I was ok. It also helped that a certain elf kept looking in my direction every so often. But like myself, Legolas was at ease not speaking much at all. Only when asked a direct question did he speak, and when he did, everyone… and I DO mean EVERYONE listened.

I felt the sun beat down on my face and went through my pack as we walked for some sun cream. Elrond had been kind enough to give me a flask of it before we left. I paused atop a hill to dab it on my face, neck and arms. Sam inquired curiously about the sun cream, and when I told him what it was for, he asked to have a bit.

I went ahead and gave some of it to the hobbits, though their bodies were already travel hardened, so they didn't need it like me. Legolas came to stop next to me, smirking slightly, "I had no idea that a dragon would get burned by the sun."

I shrugged, finding his teasing manner to be quite adorable. "One of the weaknesses of being fair complected in my humanoid form. As a dragon, it wouldn't bother me at all."

"That would make sense, because you'd have scales and all to reflect it off, right?" Pippin piped up cheerfully as he rubbed his bit of sun cream into his face and hands.

I laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p>At one point in the first day of our journey, something happened to sour my mood a bit. We were just trekking above a rocky hill when I found I could not see Borimir anywhere. Blinking with widened eyes, I turned and spotted him directly behind me. Now how had that dude slipped behind me? I shivered slightly and moved to the side to let him pass. However, when he got near me, he stopped and blinked. "Do you need rest?"<p>

"No." I stated slightly, trying hard to keep a cheesy smile on my face. I waved him on, "Go on ahead. I like bringing up the rear."

"But you enjoy speaking with the little ones." He stated, and it was a valid point. "I will bring up the rear for a few miles. Go." He gestured to the hobbits, who had stopped to turn and look at us. "Join them. You deserve to rest your guard for a bit."

I chewed on my lip and tried to think of a way to get out of this dung heap. I did not trust Borimir at all, and I had the sneaky suspicion that he knew it. I rubbed my arms again, and was about to object, when Legolas came over and asked, "What is the matter?"

With a tight lipped smile, I uttered moodily, "Nothing." I stalked over to the hobbits and warily kept a wide berth away from the pack pony.

Bill was an amiable pony, but I still didn't want to give him any just cause to turn into a biting demon. I instinctively rubbed my protection talisman hanging around my neck. It soothed me a bit, but not much. I kept on glancing behind me to keep an eye on Borimir.

It was only after I wandered off a bit when the Fellowship took a break that Legolas spoke with me. He found me atop a small cliff ruin dwelling and stated calmly, "You have been nervous ever since Borimir took your place at the end of the group." He then turned to look at me with a hardened expression. "I know why."

I looked away, suddenly finding the scenery very interesting. It was hard to keep his gaze when he looked so determined and… angry. I almost instantly wanted to submit. I softly cursed my inner hussy, thinking about such naughty thoughts when we were supposed to be concentrating on a dire mission.

But, it wasn't like I could help myself. Legolas was, well, Legolas.

I jumped slightly when I felt a gentle hand brush away my hair from my shoulder. I was forced to look into his eyes. They were so blue and so full of knowing. Why did he have to be so beautiful, sexy, and dangerous all at the same time?

Legolas murmured softly, "Borimir knows his place in the Fellowship. He knows what is at stake. And yet, he makes you feel uncomfortable. Unsafe and perhaps… _violated."_

I shivered at his words and tried to look away. "It's not your concern, Legolas." I whispered, trying to keep from offering myself up to him on a silver platter. Legolas could _violate _me any time any place.

Legolas gently tilted my chin up so he could meet my eyes again. His touch was soft, but it made my heart flip erratically and my fangs lengthen slightly. If Mr. Hot Pointy Ears wasn't careful, I'd devour him, and then be his own personal sex slave.

Free of charge.

Legolas stared into my eyes for a long moment before he practically purred seductively, "Oh, but it is my concern. He needs to leave what will never be his, alone." He then released me and walked back to camp, a small knowing smirk on his handsome face.

I gaped, staring at him as if he'd grown more than forty appendages. Did… did he just flirt with me? Did he just sort of… mark his territory?

Stake his claim?

Oh shit…..

* * *

><p>When I returned to the small camp, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of bread. I was used to eating just meat and vegetables. I had never tasted bread before. Still, when Aragorn offered a piece to me, saying, "Eat, you will need all the strength you can get for the journey ahead." I went ahead and took it.<p>

I nibbled on the bread, finding that it had a sweat taste to it. Finding that it tasted better than I expected, I managed to eat the whole chunk before noticing that Borimir was watching me quizzically. I sighed with annoyance and turned to look in the other direction. That human man was starting to really irk my nerves.

I was all friggin' hormonal as it was, trying to hide my attraction from one very keen hot elf, and Borimir was making me feel edgy and annoyed. What started out to be a prospective, if sort of exciting adventure, starting looking like a visit to hell's outhouse with my inner hussies bitch slapping each other. I was so not in a happy mood anymore.

Gandalf smoked a pipe as we rested, taking a few moments to look in the direction we were to head. As he calculated perhaps time and difficulty in our journey, I got tired of dealing with the close proximity of Borimir and his awkward glances. I moved over to where Gandalf sat, and made myself comfortable by his side. Gimli sat nearby, exchanging stories with the hobbits, and bragging about his cousin Balin, and the wonders of Moria.

At the mention of the mines of Moria, Gandalf tensed slightly. I asked hesitantly, "Is there something wrong with Moria?"

Gandalf turned to look at me, smiling slightly, "Dragons are known for their fighting skills, but not their empathy. You have a strong sense of seeing through emotions." I smiled back at him, but stayed quiet, wondering if he was going to answer my question or not. Wizards were best to be respected, and so I stayed calm.

Gandalf finally turned back to look in the direction of the Misty Mountains nearby. "Moria is a place that I would rather avoid at present. It is much safer to be above ground for now."

I nodded, taking his advice to heart. Besides, though dragons don't mind being in caves and the like, they don't particularly relish it. Probably because we are very large in our dragon forms and like having ways to stretch our wings. So, I felt easier, knowing that we were going to stay above ground if possible.

Once we broke camp, Gandalf gave some instructions to the rest of us, telling us where we were to head. "We must hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will be still open to us."

I adjusted my pack slightly, feeling a bit cheered when the hobbits started chanting a tune, though it was way off tune. Forty days, hmmm. That would make it almost the first of winter by the time we reached the Gap. Of course, if things went wrong, then it could be mid-winter by the time we found a village to stay in. Not that I minded, but the thought of being in close proximity to a certain unfavorable companion made me get chills up and down my spine.

Still, I could look after myself, and if Borimir decided to get too close, I would have more than enough reason to smack him silly and make him think twice before he looked at me that way again. "Barbecuing groping appendages" did have a nice ring to it.

The terrain got more rugged as we progressed, and though it wasn't much of a problem for the most of us, the hobbits had to take more breaks. Pippin nearly slid down a hill when he lost his footing. If it had not been for Aragorn, the poor hobbit would have cracked his head on a boulder.

When we stopped for the night, I volunteered for the first watch. I was still wide awake when Legolas came to relieve me, much to his amusement. Still, his eyes flickered to where Borimir was sleeping. "I will watch while you rest. Sleep, Locien."

I blushed slightly and said softly, "I am too wide awake to sleep, Legolas. I am a dragon, we don't need to sleep like most do."

How many times did I have to tell him that? Still, Legolas gently brushed my hair away from my face. "That may be so, dragon prince, but I sense that nights as peaceful as this might be few and far between. So rest, while you can."

Wise words spoken by an equally wise elf. Feeling very childish and defeated, I looked toward my pack. I pulled out a small pallet and curled up onto it, keeping my weapons closely clutched in my hands. Legolas might be an awesome guard, but hell, I was a dragon, and dragon's don't play with Fate. We kept our wits about us as much as possible. This mentality was instilled in all fledgling dragons so we could live longer in the world of Middle Earth.

I was shocked when Legolas started humming a soft melody, one that I had heard sung often in Rivendell. It was calm and soothing, and though my mind was too turbulent to sleep, it allowed me to rest. And as I lay on my palette, I heard Legolas sit down next to me.

I felt a smile twitch my lips and opted to relax. With Legolas on watch, despite all of my reservations, I felt safe.

Safe even, to dream.

* * *

><p>The next several days were not much different, and soon enough the newness and excitement of the journey wore off. Though tempers still stayed as amiable as possible under the circumstances, there was one instance when I had about enough of Borimir.<p>

I scouted ahead, feeling the need to stay far away from the asinine prick. Borimir had good qualities in a man, that was to be sure, but he was starting to really get annoying. He boasted about Gondor as much as he could, but unlike the hobbits, who loved exchanging stories about the Shire and their love for it, Borimir acted as if his homeland was the best place on earth because HE lived there.

I just about threw an apple at him the other day when he wouldn't shut up about his father, the blessed Steward of Gondor. His boasts even got on Aragorn's nerves, but most just let him prattle on. I could sense that even though the pride of Gondor was only boasting about his father because it would help convince himself of the lies. From what Gandalf told me the night before, was that the Steward was falling into madness, and that was what Borimir was trying to cover up. I kind of felt sorry for the warrior, for maybe about five minutes, and then my annoyance came back in full swing.

I felt my stomach growl and I winced. It had been days since I'd eaten actually a healthy dragon meal and it was starting to wane on my temper as well as my body. I wanted to shift into my dragon form so I could find a deer, but I knew the rules. Figuring that I was close enough to a thatch of woods, I went for it, drawing my bow and arrows.

I needed to take out some aggression anyway, and why not while hunting? I tensed slightly when I felt, more than heard Legolas follow me. I stopped my assent into the woods and sighed. Legolas appeared by my side, concern written on his handsome face.

Before he could ask the question that I knew he wanted to ask, I explained, "I just needed some air, and food. I need to hunt."

"Then I will go with you." Legolas suggested, stating, "The hobbits are resting for now. We have time, and you shouldn't go alone."

Despite feeling overly attracted by the elf, I couldn't help my temper flaring it's ugly head. "I am fine by myself, thank you."

As I moved to pass him, Legolas grabbed my arm, gently but firmly. "I know you are. I just feel the need to hunt too." He then murmured, "Besides, though most of us trust you here with us, some still are leery. It would look suspicious if a dragon went off by himself when we are trying to keep a low profile."

I turned to look up into his eyes in surprise. He didn't have to tell me who still didn't trust me. I already knew that Borimir and Gimli were still on edge about me. I was still a bit stunned that everyone else had warmed up to me big time. The hobbits, well they were just too trusting, Aragorn had probably weighed and measured me, figuring I was a trusty enough fellow, Legolas, I have no idea what his thoughts were, and who the hell knew what Gandalf the Grey thought? Gandalf was a fuckin' wizard, and Legolas was an uber hot elf that seemed to be more prejudiced about dwarves than dragons.

Legolas had a determined, but irritable look on his face and then my eyes softened. It seems like everyone's temper was getting a bit frayed. I whispered, "It's so hard not to lash out at HIM."

"I know. I feel it myself." Legolas didn't have to ask to know who it was I was talking about.

Before I could answer, Legolas cupped my face, gently stroking my long ears. I shivered, trying to break away. If Legolas touched my sensitive ears much longer, I was going to tackle him and make sure he dommed my ass! "Legolas…." I whispered huskily, trying very hard to keep my inner hussy from taking over.

Legolas didn't release me. Instead, his fingers rubbed the tips of my ears. I bit my lip and looked away, shivering. "Please forgive me, but I can't take this anymore." Legolas whispered, leaning in and meeting my lips with a fierce passion that not only surprised me, but surprised himself, I imagine.

My whole body froze up, and at first I didn't move, and then I was kissing him back. He gave me teasing half kisses, ones that graced my lips open mouthed, and hotter than hell. I shivered as I found myself backed up against a tree, my hands delving into his long blonde tresses. His hair was soft and silky and I fought the urge to tug and pull on it.

Desire coursed through my veins as Legolas shuddered as I did the same thing he was doing to me. I rubbed his ears gently, finding a Legolas even more turned on an intoxication I couldn't resist, nor did I want to. Legolas murmured my name softly against my lips before he pulled shakily away.

He rested his forehead on mine, trying to get in control of himself, and I did the same, panting in deep breaths of woods enriched air. All thought of hunting was gone, and its place was a hunger that had nothing to do with food. It was then that I noticed one of my fangs must have pricked his lower lip, for it was bleeding slightly.

I reached up and touched his lip, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It'll be gone soon." Legolas smiled slightly, taking my hand in his.

A twig snapped nearby, and both of us had our bows out with taught arrows. I relaxed slightly when we saw that it was a deer. And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the easiest meal I had ever hunted for. The deer was fat and healthy, and I consumed a bunch of it, even though Legolas was nearby, skinning a part of it.

I couldn't help it. All of the tension of the past few weeks had cooked up a healthy appetite. Legolas didn't seem to mind seeing me gorging myself like that on the deer. In fact, he helped clean me up after I was finished. I must have looked like a bloody heathen, covered in blood. I spotted a small stream nearby and washed my face, hands and neck, taking off my shirt to get it washed too. Once it was clean I put it back on, but not before I felt Legolas' eyes on my back.

I flushed slightly and felt my groin stir again. This would not do. Just because Legolas and I had a mutual attraction for one another, we had more important things to think about, like getting Frodo safely to Mount Doom. I shivered slightly and walked over to where Legolas was packing up the rest of the meet from the deer. He said a soft lament for the deer and we were off, headed back to the fellowship.

* * *

><p><em>*Hi bbs, sorry it took me so long to update ANYTHING on here. This year has been really hard on me and my family. Hopefully this winter will be a bit easier to deal with. Thank you again for all of your kind words and concerns. I greatly appreciate the support*<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Our Path Changes… Bloody HELL!**

* * *

><p>The next morning had everyone camped out on a rocky hill, and we could barely see the break in the Misty Mountains where the Gap of Rohan lay. It was a fine morning, and most of us were in better spirits. Mine had certainly lifted due to a certain gorgeous pointy eared creature. After that kiss and a hot fat deer, I was content to doze well into the night while Legolas had watched over us.<p>

And this morning, my mood hadn't dampened. I even felt Borimir tolerable.

Ok, well sort of.

Let's put it this way. I did not want to stomp on him anymore or barbecue him. Instead, I just wanted to push him off the nearest cliff. Not much of a difference, I know, but he was a bit more manageable and less annoying. Either that, or I was on cloud 9 and not willing to let my mood sour.

Too bad fate likes being a venomous bitch when it wants to be.

I was watching the hobbits get 'trained' up a bit by the Gondor human, when I smelled something a bit like birds. I arched a brow, noting that there were no birds around us at all, and it certainly wasn't what Sam was cooking up in his handy dandy iron skillet. I wrinkled my nose and wandered over to Legolas, who had perched himself on a higher rock to overlook the valley around us.

"Do you smell that?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to startle him for some reason.

Fuck, why was I acting like this? As if I could scare a hardened ageless elf with unimaginable heightened senses. I could probably be quieter than a friggin' mouse and Legolas could still hear me. Dragons' senses weren't as quite as vivid as an Elf's, but they came damn near close. This was why most dragons had to be extra stealthy, especially in one's own home. If you wanted to raid the cookie jar, the best way to do it was when no one was looking, because damn, I swear our mother could hear our brains turn at the thought of it.

It always used to bug us, having a mother that had extremely sensitive hearing like that. But then again, it taught us to be extra specially quiet on the hunt. So, while she was keeping our grubby hands out of the cookie jar, she was also training us to hunt better.

Bringing my wild thoughts to the present, I concentrated on Legolas as he stated in a soft melodious voice, "No, but I see them. Look there." He pointed in the direction of the Gap of Rohan.

Feeling a bit dismayed, I spotted the black specks coming our way. Scowling, I closed my eyes and slitted them into dragon form. When I opened my eyes again, my sight was magnified tenfold. "I thought I smelled birds. Those smell nasty. I have no idea where those mangy beasts have been, and I don't care to find out."

Legolas' mouth twitched slightly before he stiffened as the others started noticing the black swarming ball coming straight at us. Sam asked hesitantly, "What is that?"

"Wisp of cloud?" Gimli squinted, trying to see better.

"Fuckin' birds." I muttered.

Apparently the others did not hear me, for Borimir stated, "Whatever it is, it's moving fast… against the wind."

"No duh, it's a swarm of nappy smelling birds." I said with an eye roll, my mood souring a bit as it always does when things seem like they are getting better, when they aren't.

"They are Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas scowled, hastily touching my arm to get me to fall back behind him.

No matter how cute that gesture was, I wasn't someone to be pushed around. Plus, I got this sudden urge to protect said protector, and so I made a split second decision. I grabbed his arm, and tugged the elf underneath a small cropping of brush, planting myself quite neatly on top of him, just in time for Aragorn to hiss at everyone, "HIDE!"

Legolas blinked up at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock, before his eyes flickered with mirth and smugness. I jabbed his shoulder with one of my fingers, motioning him to shut up. He slowly smirked and I scowled down at him, not finding this situation funny at all.

I couldn't ignore the aspect that Legolas' lithe body felt warm underneath mine, nor could I help absently leaning in to smell his exotic scent. I suddenly felt my face flattened against Legolas' long hair, which was caressing his chest like a seductive lover. I could hear his heart beat underneath that golden mass of soft, silky hair.

Legolas reached up and tugged me closer still as those nappy birds came flying at breakneck speed over where we hid. I didn't mind that so much, considering I loved the feel of Legolas' hair on my skin. I couldn't help nuzzling it a bit as we waited in vain for those nosy pests to leave us alone. My eyes flickered upwards the sky, through the branches of the bushes we were hiding under, noting that those awful birds were cawing and cackling with menace in their beady eyes. I shivered as the birds surveyed all, before they having viewed what they came for, left us in a hurry, going back the way they had come, like some loathsome mass of carrier pigeons, heeding their master's call.

When the birds were well out of sight, reluctantly I got off of Legolas, noting that the pointy eared ethereal beauty was a bit edgy, and for good reason. He had seen what I had seen. Those birds were spies to someone, and they had seen probably the remains of our camp. It gave me a foreboding feeling deep within my gut.

I scowled as I brushed off my pants and arms, feeling a chill go down my spine. It seemed as though the Gap of Rohan was being watched. We would have to make for a different route. I liked the idea less and less as Legolas gently brushed a few snarls from my hair. I would have had to land us under a sticker bush, now wouldn't I? Legolas, to his elf credit, didn't have any burs or anything stuck in his hair. I flitted my eyes over him jealously, before giving up.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked softly, noting a scrape I had received on my arm when I had tugged him brashly under the offending bush.

He touched my arm gently, and I felt my face flush. Damn it all to hell! Why did Legolas both piss me off and make me melt with his ever presented concern over my person? On one hand, I despised Legolas for treating me like I was some sort of damsel in distress. I was a fuckin' dragon, for crap chute's sake! But on the other hand, I felt cherished in a way that I had never felt before, even in my own nest as a toddler. It was all so confusing!

_You sure liked the feel of him underneath you._ My inner hussy reminded me.

I flushed and told it to fuck off. Then I sighed deeply and nodded, knowing that Legolas was getting more concerned by my silence. He smiled slightly, eyes twinkling with a mystery I had yet to discern. I scowled slightly at him and mentally told him to shut the fuck up. This was no time to play lust games!

Both of us were jarred out of our thoughts by Gandalf, who came out of his hiding place, squinting in the direction of the Gap of Rohan, his face grimmer than a tomb after a decade of rot.

Beautiful.

I knew that this did not bode well for me or the fellowship. I was right.

"Spies of Saruman…." Gandalf stated softly, scowling underneath the sun that seemed to dim in the grimness of our situation. I bowed my head, trying to understand what the old wizard's next move would be. I didn't have to wait long to figure that one out. Gandalf continued, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the _Pass of Caradhras_."

I looked over Gandalf's shoulder at the wintry mountains behind. Sure, in my dragon form, I had flown over worse looking mountains on my way to Rivendell, but this… this spelled doom for the fellowship. For one thing, the hobbits, nor the humans were well equipped for winter like conditions. I pulled out my map and scowled as I looked at the new route we were to take.

If we reached the other side of those wintry craggy mountains without losing one of the fellowship due to cold, biting winds, and possible blizzards, it would be a miracle. That wasn't counting in the fact that the climb up the mountain wasn't going to be just an easy road. There were gaps in the paths, jagged cliffs and steep rocky edges that jutted out like giant goblin teeth.

My mood dampened drastically, but I figured that the wizard knew best. It was still a better pathway than going into the mines of Moria, where all would be shrouded in darkness, and stale air. Not that I minded darkness. My dark dragon color lived off of the night darkness, taking energy from the moonlight and stars. But, this would be different. The thought of being enclosed in some place stale and stifling, made me shudder with a sense of claustrophobia.

"You worry for the little ones, do you not?" Borimir asked me as we packed up. I gritted my teeth, trying hard not to just haul off and hit the nosy bastard.

"Yes, but the wizard knows best. In my lands, the elders are held with great respect, for they have seen more than anyone else, and are a great source of wit and wonder." I stated calmly, reaching over to help Sam tighten Bill's cinch.

I almost half wished for Bill to turn into a blood sucking demon and bite the fuckin' hide off of Borimir to get him away from me. Bill calmly whickered at me and snorted, pawing the ground a bit. I stroked his sleek skin. I was starting to warm up to the humble animal.

Maybe the equine species wasn't so evil as I had once thought. Then again, Bill was a pony, not a fuckin' horse. Maybe ponies and horses were totally different in their temperaments.

"True, not that I don't agree with what you are saying." The human from Gondor stated gamely, but then he said softly, "I just wonder if there might be a different way to go. The hobbits might freeze on the mountain."

Though I understood his point, I bristled at the thought of the fool trying to get me to agree with him. I turned to look at Borimir and stated with a bright smile, showing both sets of fangs, "You sound as if they are not hardy. I think, in time, you will understand Borimir, that hobbits have more strength than you give them credit for."

When Borimir looked a bit miffed at what I stated, I added, just to add salt to a wound, "Or, maybe your concern is not for the hobbits, but for yourself? I for one, do not mind the thought of going over a mountain. Snow feels good on my skin, and it is good exercise, don't you agree Legolas?" I asked the elf as Legolas came over to see what the hold up was about.

Legolas smiled brightly, "Very. It's refreshing to one's senses."

The scowl that I received from Borimir could have rotted off a toad's warts. Still, I felt much better after that. I whistled softly as we started off, smiling at just about anything and everything. Borimir stayed away from me, setting himself right behind Gandalf.

I was content to follow Aragorn and Frodo at the end of the troupe, enjoying the crisp morning air. Aragorn slowed down slightly so he could trek beside me. He slowly smiled at me and said softly, "You have great faith in the hobbits, young dragon prince."

I shrugged slightly, "I do. I am amazed at their stout hearts. They seem to find the beauty in any bad situation. Nothing seems to dampen their spirits, even if most hope is lost. I admire that about them." I spoke truth in that statement. "Most of us dragons would find that trait admirable."

"I too, believe in their hardiness and bravery. However, I fear Borimir might be right on this one. The trek will not be easy." Aragorn sighed deeply.

"My father used to say 'if life were easy, then no one would want to live'. And I figure he's damn right about that." I paused to put on some more sun cream, and felt a chill go down my back.

I blinked and looked around, feeling as if I was being watched by some sinister creature. Getting a bit edgier after that, I made sure to watch my ass more. I knew there was something out there watching us, and I didn't feel comfortable underneath the phantom stare. Whatever it was that was following our every move was fuckin' evil and unnerving.

* * *

><p>A few days later had us atop the Pass of Caradhras, trying to keep the hobbits from falling into several inches of deep snow, and trying to keep our wits about us. I still had that nagging sensation that some creature was following us, and keeping an eye on our every move. It made me more snappish than usual, almost like the way female dragons get around their seasons. I was basically bitchy and moody, and didn't want anyone to bug me.<p>

Borimir had cooled off from his anger at being put in his place regrettably, and was now using his every waking moment to be an annoyance around me. My glares didn't deter him, even when I hissed at him for trying to help me adjust my pack.

The hobbits were not really keen about going through the deep snow, but they plugged along, trying to keep quiet, lest they use their strength up. Gandalf was resilient, keeping ever close eye on the road ahead of us, and Legolas was trying to scout around us at all times. I missed his company, though I knew he was doing us a favor, keeping an eye on everything at all times. Aragorn stuck very close to Frodo, of which I was glad.

The poor hobbit looked like he was going to fall over any second, rubbing his chest absently every five minutes or so to ensure the safety of the evil ring. I rubbed my talisman and choker, wishing that there was some way that the trip over the great mountain would be over soon. I was getting tired of hearing Borimir talk and gloat over his city and his father.

Gimli was starting to warm up with me at least. He came over when he noticed I was about ready to rip Borimir's gloating head off of his fuckin' body, and started calming me down with his light cheer. He asked me about what sort of weapons the dragons used and why, and soon, he had my mood lifted from the dark raincloud it had been under for the past few days.

I chatted amiably with him about various types of weapons. When I got on the subject of axes, Gimli's eyes perked up in interest. "One of my brothers who is a earth dragon forges axes that are big enough to be used by dragons in their natural forms. They are pretty amazing to see, and due to the special ore he uses, molding it with his own flame, they have a strange eerie green glow during battle."

"Oh that is amazing to think of. But, doesn't that give you away to your enemies?" Gimli asked curiously.

"No, for it only happens during battle. It helps us know who is our kin, and who is not, for no dragon can use it besides it's original owner. Otherwise it banishes the stealer to hell." I added, "Literally."

Gimli gaped at me, but then grinned widely. Or at least I think he grinned, for his beard shifted slightly and his cheeks crinkled a bit. "That would be an admirable safe guard on any weapon, make no mistake. But, what do you use? I noticed you showing the elf lad your scythe. Do you use mainly that weapon?"

I ignored the interested looks from Borimir and Aragorn, and tried to ignore Legolas, who had fallen behind us to view our trails. I brightened. Fuck, let them learn. They were probably just as curious about dragons as I was about all of the two legged folk of Middle Earth. I said with a grin, "All of us are trained for a thousand years on various weapons. My weapons of choice are the scythe, swords, and bow and arrow, but I have been trained on at least nine hundred different weapons."

Gimli blinked a few times before he stated, "What one could learn in all of that time."

"I know. As for what I have with me, I have my scythe, of which I forged by my own hands with a special ore from our mountains, my bow and arrows, some knives, and my fire sword." I said with pride.

"Fire sword?" Pippin asked curiously when we stopped for a break.

I nodded, pulling it out for people to look at. It's black blade glittered in the bright sunlight as we rested. I said softly, "It was a gift from my elder brother Arel, who is a fire dragon and makes these swords as a specialty. Each sword he crafts is different from the last, with different purposes and different owners. Each sword is made for a specific owner, and unless that owner dies, it will not serve another. The only way it will, is if the owner is in peril, then it will bond itself to just one other for the time that it takes to save the owner."

Pippin looked at it and reached out to touch the blade. He gasped and yanked his hand back when the blade started glowing a fiery red. I smiled and calmed the sword by rubbing it's hilt. "And, what does it do to a person who is not his owner or protector?"

I grimly rubbed the hilt of my sword and said softly, "It depends on the person. If a person needs it at a desperate time to save the group that the owner is in, then it will let off it's defenses. But, if it is the intent of a thief or someone wanting to do the owner wrong, it will burn them alive, no matter what sort of creature it is."

"One would think that if we employed dragons to help forge these sort of weapons for the people of Middle Earth, we could defeat Sauron and his ring of power easily." Borimir commented softly, with a small bitter smile.

I put my blade away with a sharp click and stated calmly, eyes deadly calm and direct at the fool nearby, "Then again, what would happen if Sauron or Saruman got a hold of these weapons? If the dragons gave these weapons to people with good intentions, and then those good people turned evil, what would happen then?"

"That's precisely why your father does not allow any such gift to be given to any two legged folk, am I correct?" Gandalf asked softly, taking a moment to smoke his pipe.

I nodded, "Yes. He knows that power is never the answer to defeating evil. For evil latches on to power, so it is very important to keep this type of awful power in the hands of people he can trust. In this case, his own children. No other dragon can receive a gift."

"That seems pretty small an amount of people to give power to." Pippin stated curiously.

"Well, not necessarily. You have no idea how fuckin' huge my family is." I smirked with humor. "I have four hundred and fifty six brothers and sisters, and that doesn't account their children, or grandchildren, and so on and so forth."

"Blimey, that is a rather huge family! How do you manage to feed them all?" Pippin asked.

"Very carefully." I said softly, getting reminiscent.

Borimir looked thoughtful for a while, and I figured that he had a bunch to think on, so I was thankful for the blissful quiet. That changed when we started back up the huge mountain. Frodo slipped and fell hard, sliding a bit down the mountain side. Aragorn was there to help him up, but Frodo looked panicked.

I could understand why, for I was up by Sam and the pony Bill, helping him guide the poor creature. I blinked and gaped in terror as Borimir pulled up out of the snow a chain with the one ring attached to it. He stared at it for several seconds, even after Aragorn called out his name. Finally, the man from Gondor stated softly, almost wistfully, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over a so small a thing." He reached up to touch the ring, whispering, "Such a little thing."

Aragorn reached down and gripped the hilt of his beautiful sword, eyes glittering with a hardness I had not seen from him before. "Borimir, give the ring to Frodo."

The harsh words jarred Borimir out of his daze and the man wandered over to Frodo, handing it over with regret plastered all over his face. "As you wish, I care not." He lied as he let go of the necklace.

Frodo snatched it up and put it on quickly, sighing deeply, doubt and suspicion written on his face. I and everyone else breathed sighs of relief. Legols wandered by me and touched one of my bare arms, "Are you alright?"

I shivered and covered my face with one hand before stating calmly, "Yea, why?"

"Your tattoo is glowing red." Legolas murmured, gently rubbing it.

I blinked and looked over. Yep, it was glowing red. Funny that I had never seen that happen before. I then got an idea. I turned to look down at my sword, and it was glittering red as well. I calmed myself down and watched both my tattoo and my blade go back to normal.

"I guess my body is starting to change. My father said the rights of passage would make me change." I commented absently, not thinking.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked, coming over to pear more intently at me.

I blushed and muttered, "The reason why the speaking stone chose me was because I was the only son who was living in the house of my father who has not taken his right of passage into adulthood."

"So, you are still a child by their standards?" Sam gaped, shocked out of his mind.

Legolas smirked slightly, saying softly, "Our kin have something similar to that. We are not deemed adult, no matter how old we are until we go through this test of adulthood."

I nodded, "Yes, that's a simple an explanation for such a complex trial."

Gimli grunted, "Dragons are starting to sound more like elves."

I reached over and patted the dwarf's shoulder gently, "My kin believe that all creatures came from the same species long ago, so dragons could seem like elves, or they can seem like dwarfs, or even humans. Then again, we have been in Withered Heath for so friggin' long not dealing with the matters of the two legged folk that the dragons are starting to believe them superior than anyone else."

Gimli chuckled at that. "What do you believe, laddie?"

I rubbed Bill's ears, of which the pony whickered softly in appreciation. Finally I shrugged, "I believe that no one is superior. They are themselves." With that, I started heading towards Gandalf, who was keeping a keen eye on Borimir, Frodo, and Aragorn.

I followed Gandalf for quite a while, just taking comfort in his calm but driven disposition. I had so much confusion going through me that it was hard to keep things straight anymore. I was alternating from pissed off, to moody, to agitated, to annoyed, to despairing and depression, and back to pissed off. Gandalf reached over and tapped me slightly with his grey staff. "Your thoughts are loud enough to wake the orcs in Mordor. Pray tell me what is on your mind."

"Just warring thoughts. I have mixed emotions about everything. The journey, being with people that I have come to deem as friends more than companions." I then blurted out, "Being totally fuckin' attracted to a blond with more hotness than a volcano." I blushed fire red, but then plunged on through, "And worried that one of us might steal the ring from Frodo."

Gandalf grunted softly, "Very confusing thoughts to be sure." He then smirked, "As for the ring, you do not have to worry about that matter. Let me be the one to worry about it. I have seen the wonder lust in Borimir's eyes, and will keep an extra careful eye on him. As for your other thoughts…." He sighed and stated, "Being on a journey of this magnitude when one has not been on one before makes things nerve wracking. But, finding friends in your companions is not a bad thing."

Then he smiled kindly, "As for being attracted to an elf prince, who seems to be equally attracted to you, I think this might come in handy when the time comes. For one thing I understand about most creatures, is that when love is found, they seem to fight harder and get brave faster than ever before. Love does something to people that is amazing and stunning."

Ok, this was getting on the far edge of awkward. I changed the subject, though I took his comments to heart, "I do not think this nice weather will hold out much longer. If Saruman knows we are coming this way…."

"He does." Gandalf said simply before he sighed deeply, "We just have to hope that your faith in the hobbits' resilience will not falter. I do not believe that it will be undone, and I believe that Saruman will underestimate them when the time draws dire."

I smiled slightly, taking comfort in his words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and please accept my apologies for not being on here like I should. Real Life has been hectic the past few months, but I intend to make it up to you all. Thank you for your support. 3*<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Our Path Changes Again… **_**Shit.**_

* * *

><p>I really hate when I am right at times. Just once I would love my sarcastic foreboding future scorning to be wrong. Just once. But, like I have said before, fate can be a royal bitch when it wants to be. This was one of those times.<p>

The weather had started out crisp and clear as we continued along the Pass of Caradhras until about mid-afternoon of the following day. We were getting ready to make the last leg of the harsh mountain cliff trail when the wind suddenly kicked up and the snow began to fall. Inches of accumulation started falling in thick, wet, wintry sheets. The hobbits were now up to their chests in snow, and the humans up to their waists. Gimli almost smacked his armor into the cliff edges, trying to get through the snow.

Due to being trained at an early age how to keep one's feet atop thick snow, I was able to stay on the path with no problem. Because of this, I took hold of Bill's reigns, not wanting the pony to slip and fall. Legolas made his rounds the best he could, being light on his feet, and equally surefooted atop the snow drifts. However, everyone's expressions were grim, if not frozen by the ice cold wind.

I was not bothered by the cold, for I came from Withered Heath. We had some nasty winters there, making all of us dragons used to harsh weather extremes. Blizzards, wind bursts, thunderstorms, you name it, we pretty much had it. About the only thing we never had to deal with were hurricanes, for we were not anywhere near huge bodies of water to cause such things. Instead, we dealt with sand storms and fire hot temperatures in the summer.

I brought myself back to the present when Legolas moved quickly ahead of Gandalf to peer into the thick snow falling around us. Concerned, I tightened my grip on Bill's reigns, wondering what was going to happen now. If Gandalf and I were right about Saruman, then I knew that we might due for some serious shit.

Oh joy.

Preparing myself for the worst, I still cringed when Legolas hollered over the howling winds, "There is a foul voice on the air…."

Just about that time, I heard it too. Instantly I knew who it was, and shivered, pushing Bill over to duck, even as Gandalf bellowed, "It's Saruman!"

Without thinking, I wrapped my arm around Bill's shoulder and flexed out one of my wings, despite being told to keep a low profile without shifting. But, this so happened to save the pony from getting clobbered by a mini avalanche. I nuzzled the pony's neck, crooning to calm his tattered nerves, which probably echoed my own.

I flexed my wing back into my humanoid body, wincing that it got hit by a few stray boulders during the small avalanche, and sighed, even as Aragorn stated the obvious, "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"

No duh.

_Does anyone else want to bring up the obvious?_ I wondered this briefly before Aragorn tried to plead with Gandalf to turn back.

Getting a bit stern, the elder wizard all but roared, "NO!"

As more foul chants carried on the wind, Gandalf pressed his staff in the direction of Isengard, not wanting to give up. He started a counter chant, powerful, but no match for the evil betraying white wizard's wrath.

As another avalanche came upon us, I again kept Bill from the edge, protecting him just as the humans were protecting the hobbits. This was one pony I did not want dead. I couldn't help getting attached to the humble animal, and knew that if I could, I would keep him safe.

I didn't even think of the safety of Legolas, for I knew that he could very well take care of himself.

Well, I didn't think of it that much.

Ok, well I couldn't help Legolas because I was helping Bill.

My thoughts turned to the present as the snow settled. I pushed my way out of the snow and helped Bill to his feet again. Legolas came instantly over to me and touched my face. I winced. I must have cut my cheek on the cliff edge. Guilt nearly overwhelmed me about not worrying about him, when I should have.

Bah! Legolas was a fully grown elf! He knew how to take care of himself! I reasoned, but came up empty when I spotted that the elf had a small cut on his cheek. Without thinking, I leaned over and licked the cut clean of it's blood, watching it heal almost instantly with my saliva.

Legolas looked a bit bemused, but then asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

Why was he always asking me this? Of course I was bloody alright! I was still breathing, and only had a few bruises, for dragon piss' sake!

Still, I nodded and looked around at everyone else who was getting out of their mounds of snow. We all were looking much like huddled snow men on this cliff path. As Gandalf pushed away the snow from his chest, Borimir covered his own fear by stating that it was dangerous for the Hobbits to be up here.

Unfortunately, I had to agree with him in this case.

If the hobbits didn't perish, then one of the others would to be sure. Humans were not made to deal with harsh weather like this. I wasn't gloating or bragging, I was just musing fact. The others and I waited for Gandalf's decision, of which he handed over to Frodo.

I shivered in spite of myself when Frodo stated that we were to go through Moria.

But, what is done is done. There was nothing that Gandalf or anyone else could say. If the ringbearer stated that we had to go to Hell and back, then we would have to do it. Technically, Mordor is pretty much Hell on Middle Earth, and that was where we were to go, but whatever.

* * *

><p>Going back down the mountain was a pain in the ass, but it was a whole lot easier going down than it had been going up. A few days later found us at the Gates of Moria, where everyone took a small break before trying to figure out where the actual 'door' was in the cliff face.<p>

As we all rested in our own way, I wandered over to Legolas, who was eyeing the murky waters of the pond near the Gate. Getting a bit impulsive, I guess, I crouched down onto my heels and rested my head on the elf's leg. Just being near him was making me ache with lustful hunger. I had to touch him more frequently now. And though I tried to disguise my growing touching fetish, it did not fool Legolas one bit.

Nor did it fool Gandalf or anyone else for that matter. Still, a dragon can live in his denial, thank you very much.

Legolas seemed to be having similar issues, for he had insisted on healing my cut on my face earlier that morning, though it was healing just fine. He had put some ointment on it, stating that if I'd rather be tied up and given the treatment, then that's what would happen. I sullenly allowed him to finish before telling him point blankly that he could tie me up any time he wanted.

Of course, I wanted to insert a large dragon talon into my mouth and hide forever after I blurted that out, but Legolas had simply chuckled and teased me lightly, saying, "I wouldn't mind doing so to you either if we were in a different setting… away from prying eyes."

And that phrase… that simple phrase was wallowing around in my head continuously, teasing me with it's potency. It gave me way too many kinky ideas, all of which I wanted to happen right now. But, unfortunately, both Legolas and I knew that there were more important things to think about right now. Like, getting Frodo and the others safely to Mordor… if we could ever GET past this bloody mountain range!

Still, my brain and my inner hussy did not want to obey me, treacherous beasts that they are.

I sighed deeply when after a long moment, I felt Legolas' gentle hand in my hair. It seemed like he was fascinated by it. Maybe it was due to the fact that the elves didn't have such a color in their hair when they were born. Or, maybe he just liked touching it. Whatever the reason, it made me want to roll over and practically beg like a puppy. Either that or purr like a cat.

I figured as I tilted my head, leaning into his touch, that I was more cat-like than dog.

I started up a soft trilling, something that I had never done before. Legolas blinked and looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face. I scowled up at him, not happy that he had stopped stroking my hair. "What?" I asked, a bit flustered.

He arched a delicate brow before he asked with a slight mocking lilt in his voice, "Where you purring?"

My eyes widened. "No, I wasn't. I have never purred in my life, thank you very much." I said honestly.

_Liar. _My inner hussy snarked.

I painfully shoved it into a thick cell with huge iron doors and chained it inside. I fuckin' hate dealing with myself at times.

Legolas snickered softly and didn't comment. Instead, we all stood and went to follow Gandalf, since it seemed like our break was over. I flushed slightly when Legolas started casting amused and knowing glances in my direction.

_Will you stop that?_ I mentally jibed him, trying to find a way to stop feeling like I should dig a hole and put my head in it like some savage frightened deer, thinking it would hide me from the whole world.

Gandalf took Frodo aside for a bit as we started scaling the great rock cliffs that made up the Gates of Moria. I figured that what he said was important, for the hobbit started rubbing his chest where the evil ring lay heavy on his skin. I suddenly shivered as I felt it's evil seductive tendrils start to waft in my direction.

I balked and nearly got run over by Sam and the others. "What is it, Locien?" Pippin asked, curiously watching my face.

But, I barely heard the hobbit. Instead, all I could hear was an evil voice inside my head, telling me that with it, I could rule the world, have Legolas as my king mate, and the world would be a better place. The first part I shot down completely, knowing that I was way too much of an idiot to rule any world, much less my own. The second one had merit, and I lusted at the thought of Legolas by my side, giving me all my heart desired… but then I shot that one down too. I knew in my heart that I wanted Legolas to have his own free will. I wanted him to fall for me because he chose to, not because of some damned ring.

And last, that last proclamation I felt my whole boy tense up. _You can take your stupid prophetic evilness and shove it up your flea bitten ass. _I knew for a fact that if the ring of power survived this quest, then the world would fall into shadow forever.

"Locien!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name out of the trance, out of the darkness.

And then I felt hands gently rubbing my cheeks and ears. I blinked and suddenly spotted Legolas hovering close over me. How in the hell had I gotten flat on my back? I shivered and blinked a few more times before asking simply, "What the bloody hell happened?"

"The ring was testing you it seems, to take stock of you, as it did Borimir a few days ago." Gandalf said, and I spotted him standing not far away, near the gate. He was looking at a thick stone, of which was glowing slightly in the full moonlight.

Moonlight? Had this test taken up most of the day? I bit my lip angrily, not liking that that EVIL fuckin' ring had played with me for that long. Legolas calmed my anger however and gently explained what had happened. "You just froze up, as if something had ensnared you into a trance. You did not move, no matter how much we called out your name."

"And then you just up and started bashing your head against the cliff face for some odd reason, like a bloody lunatic, saying over and over 'get outta my head'." Pippin supplied helpfully.

I groaned. "Well that sounds like me." I reached up and rubbed my head, which was slightly bruised and aching. "Let me guess, I ended up on my back because I knocked myself out of my misery?"

Joy.

"No. Er… that was my doing. I didn't want you laddie to hurt yourself, I mean, dwarf walls are very thick and are very unyielding. So, I grabbed your arm…" Gimli faltered a bit, looking a bit ashamed.

"And you slipped and fell onto your back, cracking your head on a rock." Legolas finished, a slight smirk on his face.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Bloody fuckin' shit, no wonder my head feels like it just got plowed over by a land slide." I sat up, with Legolas' help and sighed deeply.

Gimli looked so down trodden that I smirked at him and said, "It's alright. You did what you thought was best. If you hadn't tried to help, I probably would have knocked myself out and done some real damage."

Gimli huffed a grateful sigh and patted my arm before he went to join Gandalf and the others near the entrance of Moria. Legolas rubbed his face to hide an amused smile before I jabbed his arm and asked bluntly, "What?"

"You do purr. And quite often." He said with a soft laugh.

Holy friggin bear testicles! Legolas was laughing at me! I was about to retort when Legolas reached over and stroked my hair. Despite my horror of the situation, a loud trill started up, sounding much like a cross between a purr and a growl. I blushed furiously when Legolas started laughing in earnest, causing several astonished looks to come our way.

Pippin asked Gandalf in a whisper, "You don't think that the ring has taken hold of Legolas, now has it?"

I couldn't help but join the others with laughing at that one.

Sometimes it's good to laugh at yourself, otherwise you get so pissed off that you start flailing and screaming like an idiot. Then again, I do that a lot, so just go with it.

* * *

><p><em>*Wow, I am getting better! Thanks again for your awesome reviews. Please keep them coming. I should have the next chapter up sometime this week or weekend.*<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Elvish Code Word

* * *

><p>As we waited for a while, and all had calmed to boring seriousness, Gandalf sat smoking his pipe and scowling at the large door to Moria. It was a rather elegant looking door… for a Dwarf craftsman. The moonlit runes swirled and twisted, making it look ethereal and beautiful, rather Elvish. Legolas seemed to be more edgy now that his mirth about my purring had ebbed somewhat.<p>

I sat next to him, wracking my brain to think of anything smart to say. It was as if my brain was addled, well more than usual. I couldn't seem to grasp reality, and maybe that was due to my fall, hurting my head. If that hadn't done it, then the bashing the head against the gates of Moria surely did the trick.

As we sat there, being congenial for the most part, I looked up at the moon, which was almost completely full. I shivered and thought of something… something I was keeping from my companions for good reason. If they ever should find out my secret, or at least THIS particular secret, then I might be deemed unworthy of this trip. Yes, I had been very careful to keep this secret from them, but the recent bout with the Ring of Power had me dreading things that should not be dreaded.

"Your thoughts are deep again, _neth_ _lhûg._" Legolas murmured softly, aware that we needed to stay quiet so Gandalf could think of the password for the door.

"So are yours." I snapped slightly and winced. Why was I feeling all friggin' irritated all of a sudden. True, I had been startled out of my rambling thoughts about secrets, my bout with the Ring, etc, but still. It wasn't Legolas' fault at all. Yes, I was a bit agitated that he had laughed at my purring, but STILL.

"Yes, they are." Legolas agreed, not injured by my short remarks. He probably could sense my emotions rolling around like a load of bricks. He looked around before he slowly sighed, "I sense evil here. Great evil. Not the evil Ring of Power, but a different evil, that seems to want to set us in peril."

Sometimes elves could be as meddlesome as the Wizards with their riddles. My eyes took in his silhouette against the moonlight and found myself drawn even more to this elf. He was pristine, and beautiful in the moonlight, almost like an angel of old. Either that or a demon who both lured and seduced.

Finally finding my voice, I said softly, "I feel it too, but I am not afraid." I stopped myself before I stated with arrogance, that I was a dragon and what could possibly go wrong? Something stopped me from foolishly sticking my foot into my mouth.

Maybe it was because I didn't want to brag anymore. Something deep inside of me was changing, and I knew it was due to not only this mission, but also my growing relationship with this beautiful creature. I didn't know why we were drawn together like moths to flame, but it was the way it was. Fate was making us her puppets, like normal.

And instead of it pissing me off like it normally does, it just annoyed me slightly. Legolas quirked an eyebrow and asked me with a soft teasing note in his musical voice, "Does anything frighten you at all?"

I truly took my time thinking about that question before I answered. I rubbed the tattoo on my arm absently before I folded my knees up and rested my arms and chin on their tops. "Yes. Several things, now that I think about them." I hesitantly laughed. "I usually try NOT to think about them actually."

Legolas sensed my uneasiness and scooted closer to me, until we were practically touching. I could feel his breath on my shoulder as he tried to think of something to say. Now that was amusing, stumping an elf. I could probably be praised as a great warrior, learning how to stump an elf back home. But, as I looked over the murky pond surrounding us, the thought lost it's amusement.

Great, now I don't even find much funny any more. Was I turning into one of those old dragons that gripe about everything and have lost all sense of humor? If so, I wanted to high tail it back home and stop the right of passage.

I felt Legolas brush away my hair and felt his gentle touch on my neck and shoulder, and knew that if I did that, I would regret it forever. His tenderness ignited fire within my groin again, and I bit my lip, knowing that now was not the time or the place for fantasies and hormonal surges. That didn't stop a soft purring coming from my chest, however, much to my annoyance.

Expecting laughter, I was surprised when Legolas stayed somber, and I shivered when his lips touched my neck. I gasped softly and hissed out, "Legolas…."

He murmured against my skin, "I know… I just can't control myself around you." He littered my skin with kisses, making my head tilt in submission. Legolas whispered, "Everything about you draws me near, just as much as it tries to force me away. I am trapped, in an endless cycle of warring emotions."

Yea, well, honey, that's what I go through every friggin ass day. Welcome to my world. I heard Frodo speaking with Gandalf and tried very hard not to push Legolas away. I was warring with myself, knowing that things could end bad, or worse if we didn't keep our wits about us, but at the same time, it felt so good, Legolas' attentions upon my skin.

My eyes swiveled around and spotted that no one was looking, so I made a split second decision. If I was going to be stuck in some filthy cavernous place for days upon end, I was going to get some of my frustration under control, by releasing some of it now. I turned and found Legolas' lips, and let out a ragged sigh as he pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply, with earth shattering intent.

His tongue found mine and I shuddered, feeling my whole body pulse with need and heat. He reached up and cupped my face, stroking my long ears, setting me into sensuous erotic oblivion like never before. I felt my throat strum a slightly louder purr, but it wasn't loud enough to draw anyone's attention, and I thank whatever greater being there is, that it didn't.

My lust grew as well as my hunger, and I instantly submitted to Legolas' dominant questing tongue. He tasted like nectar, or the sweetest liquor, better than anything I've ever drank. And I drank him in, just as much as he drank me in, letting out a soft husky moan, making chills go up and down my spine.

My hands tangled themselves in his soft hair, and I instantly balked when Legolas pricked his tongue on my fangs. I tried to pull away, but Legolas had other plans. He ran his tongue up against mine and I tasted his sweet blood. It tasted like an aphrodisiac, like fire hot chocolate, burning me with it's intensity, yet leaving me craving for more. I lapped up the blood like an addiction, until finally Legolas broke away to breathe.

I panted softly, shivering as he stroked my face and tried to control himself. "I find myself drawing nearer to you. It's getting harder and harder to resist you, Locien." He said softly, his eyes bright and dark at the same time, full of lust and desire.

I smirked, trying to ease the tension, "Is that so bad?"

He smiled slightly and rubbed my lips with a thumb impishly. "No, but… I fear that I must warn you, so you can stay away if you can, or make your choice and stay with me…. I do not know much about dragon couples, but for elves… we mate for life."

My smirk turned into a huge grin, "I think I have passed the point of caring about warnings. I think I left them in Rivendell with Lord Elrond to look after." I then leaned over and rested my head against his chest, breathing in a sigh, "As for mating for life, dragons do that as well. But, I think things are going to fast… we should try to put it aside and deal with getting Frodo to Mordor first…."

"Wise words, and I try to speak them to myself as well. But, it is difficult." Legolas murmured, reaching up and stroking my hair.

I listened to his heartbeat for a while, just content to be with such an amazing creature. "Yes it is." I whispered. After about a moment, I looked up at him, "How is your tongue?"

He chuckled softly, "It healed the instant you tasted it." His voice was dark and sinful, making me even more sexually frustrated.

Oh dragon's balls, how was I going to be able to keep my hands off of him in Moria, much less anywhere else?

* * *

><p>Aragorn let Bill go, and I was sad to see the only pony I liked leave. But, I understood why Aragorn did it The mines really weren't a good place for a pony. Not that the mines would be good for anyone, but whatever.<p>

"What is the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked, squinting at the inscription on the great Door.

"_Mellon_…." Gandalf said, and with that, the seemingly unbreakable stone broke into doors, cracking open like shifting stone, showing darkness within.

Gimli let out a laugh and shuffled into the door, of which we followed. I sniffed the air, sensing something wasn't right as soon as we got inside. My nose wrinkled and I sneezed, causing dust to go everywhere. I was liking this idea less and less.

Legolas let out a soft breath of stale air, "Danger lurks here…."

I looked around, slitting my eyes to see better in the dank darkness. I gaped in horror at the skeletons of dwarves littered the ground. I was about to speak, when Gimli said proudly, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat right off the bone!" He then aspired, "And they call it a mine, a MINE."

Borimir stepped on a skeleton and pushed his fire towards the remains of a dwarf. "This is no mine, it's a tomb!"

I winced as Gimli started wailing, when he realized that this was, indeed a grave for his brethren. I felt sorry for him, for I had no idea what it would be like to lose family and friends. I knew that we would have to suffer losses with the war with the Ring, but somehow someway, in my naivetés I had figured no one would die.

I scorned thoughts of death, torture, and mayhem, but I was starting to realize the truth. That death and dying were things not to sneeze at, nor were they to be taken lightly. I knelt down near Legolas to look at some rusty nasty looking arrows poking out of a skeleton.

Legolas touched it and scowled, "Goblins."

All of us drew our swords, and I drew my bow, wanting to save using my sword as an ace in the hole. I didn't want to use it unless I had to. I looked around, and hissed as we heard a roar outside. Still, Aragorn hollered, "Everyone out! Out of the mines!"

Borimir cried, "We make for the Gap of Rohan!"

As we left, we heard cries from Frodo and Sam, as they caught themselves in a huge octopus looking monster with jaws larger than four grown humans, and teeth jagged and spiny. I felt something protective well up inside of me and I instantly started shooting arrows, not realizing that Legolas was taking up the same thing. As we fired, Aragorn and the others tried to get the halflings free. Pippin yelled as he and Merry also got snatched.

Fury rose within me like never before and without thought or concern of my person, I pulled out my scythe and started hacking away like some lunatic, causing strange slimy appendages to fly in every direction. I roared my anger and kept chopping and hacking.

I hissed and bit one long appendage before I almost got flung straight back into the mines. As I tried to get back up, everyone was ushered into the mines as the creature came out of the water, intent on eating us as a midnight snack. I got up and winced, even as darkness surrounded us, blanketing us in black from a sharp cave in, separating us from the evil beast. Legolas gently helped straighten me and asked softly, "Do I have to ask you, or will you just tell me?"

If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have laughed my friggin head off. Instead I said, "Bloody octopus thing…. But, in answer to your unasked question, yes, I am alright."

"Good." Legolas said with a small smirk.

I rubbed my arm and ignored the pain as Gandalf shed some light into the darkness with his grey stone atop his staff. I blinked a bit and let my eyes go back to regular, the light hurting my dragon vision. "We have but one choice… we must face the long, dark, of Moria."

Why did that phrase give me the chills? Oh, I know, probably because we might not make it out of here alive. Joy.

As we walked, I absently cleaned off my scythe and put it back into my pack. "Be on your guard, there are far older and fowler things than Orcs in the deepest places of the world." Gandalf warned.

I snickered softly and Merry looked at me questionably. I shrugged, "Don't mind me, just thinking that if there is anything older than my father in this place, then DAMN, that is a scary thought."

"And, how old is your father?" Pippin asked.

I thought for a moment, "He will celebrate his 15672nd birthday in February." I sighed softly, "This will probably be the first time I will not be home since I was born if we are still at war."

"Cheer up laddie, we will get through this just fine. And my cousin Balin, will give us a Royal welcome, you will see." Gimli refused to be out of spirits, even though most of us dreaded seeing what befell of the dwarf's fate.

We walked for what seemed like forever, silently pondering dark thoughts, until I let out a yelp, doubling over in pain. Fire raced through my stomach and I shuddered. Damn… I knew it was coming close to that time. I thought I could 'skip' it this time around. Apparently not. I collapsed onto my knees, even as Legolas and the others asked me what was the matter.

Not being able to speak, I shuddered, trying to hold off my secret. Trying hard, and not succeeding. "I'm alright. Just move along. I will FUCK catch up." I winced as another bout of pain ripped through me.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, and I tried not to barf my guts up everywhere with everyone looking at me worriedly.

"Yes. Yes… just go." I hissed, feeling more fire burn through me.

Legolas stroked my hair and would not leave me, even though the others left. I winced and cried out as more pain went through me. FUCK, sometimes I hate being a royal. Legolas murmured, "What is wrong?"

I shivered, and felt his gentle touch on my feverish face. "You are burning with fever…."

No duh, pointy eared hottie. I thought before I fell to the ground and covered my face with my hands, drawing myself into a fetal position. "Locien… what is wrong?" Legolas all but yelled out.

I shivered and felt myself change, light flashed brightly around me, and then all was still, and the aching went away just as fast as it had come. I lay there, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, still covering my face. But, then Legolas knelt by my side and gently pulled my hands away from my face.

He looked over me with shock, but then he whispered, "That is why you were named Locien…."

"Yes…." I shivered and looked away, feeling ashamed.

I felt like shit, and that didn't even cover it. I felt tears come to my eyes but Legolas gently brushed them away. "Shhh… do not weep. This is a beautiful blessing, to be able to change like this…."

"Right." I sat up and hugged my knees to my feminine chest. "I am forced to turn female for 24 hours during the full moon in the months of November, December, and January. I should have known that I could tempt fate and try to ignore the signs."

Legolas gently brushed away my hair. "It's alright, Locien…."

"No it isn't!" I snarled, wincing when I heard my own voice turn feminine against my will. "I up and turn female on you, and you just, just… FUCK it." I grumbled and stood, feeling tight and loose in different places than I am used to.

Legolas snickered slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation and turned me around so he could look at me in the dim light. He leaned forward and whispered huskily, "It doesn't change my feelings for you one bit."

"You must have fallen earlier and hit your head. I am a fuckin' female dragon now!" I hissed, trying to make him see that what he was getting into wasn't all that great. I was fucked up, and weird, and that was the just of the matter. I was unnatural!

"No, I didn't." Legolas said, apparently finding my ire amusing. And then he kissed me, and I was lost.

His kiss was more gentle, but no less passionate. I moaned and whimpered, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and going all out. The kiss was addictive and I felt something hard nudge my hip. Knowing that it wasn't Legolas' sword or any type of armor, I raised my knee and rubbed it. Legolas pulled away with a shuddering gasp.

"I'm sorry…." I whispered, ignoring my inner hussies as they screamed 'liar' like a bunch of banshees.

He breathed in deeply a few times before he seemed to get himself under control. He looked over at me and pulled me to him in a gentle embrace. "It's alright. It's just that if we are to go further in our passions, I would rather it be some place less dirty and dank."

He wrinkled his nose and I giggled in spite of myself. I poked his chest and murmured, "You don't like getting down and dirty is that it?"

He arched a brow and slowly smirked. I blushed, knowing I had done it now. I buried my head into his chest and started snickering when he purred seductively, "It depends on what one finds as dirty….."

Holy shit, that phrase sent me into hot water… almost literally. However, we could not linger here, and we both knew it, so we started off after the Fellowship.

So yea, by the time we reached the Fellowship, I was still wondering where Legolas' sanity went. I mean, I turned into a fuckin' female right in front of him, and he just lets the shock roll over his skin, and he accepts me. ACCEPTS me.

I almost wondered what the others would think of me. Maybe Legolas was different because elves loved with all of their hearts. And if he loved me… then… FUCK. I stopped right before we reached them, and Legolas turned to me in question.

"I don't want them to see me like this…." I whispered, feeling all damn emotional again.

Legolas smiled and kissed my forehead. "They will understand. They will be shocked, yes, but they will probably figure it is a rare dragon trait to turn female. They will accept you…."

I bit my lip and hung my head. "You asked me if I fear things… and well… this is one of my fears."

"That you will not be accepted?" He assumed.

"That I will be abandoned because I am some sort of fuckin' freak of nature." I bit out, feeling tears cause my eyes to water.

Legolas sighed and pulled me into his arms. He held me for a moment before he tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "You are not a freak of nature. You are a beautiful, courageous individual that strange things happen to. And Locien…."

"Hmmm?" I asked, soaking up his praise like a greedy beggar.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You are braver and bolder in your female form…. Than in your male form. I would hate to cross you even once…."

My eyes widened and I blushed redder than the setting sun. Feeling a bit better, we resumed our search for the Fellowship.

* * *

><p><em>Er yea, a bit of a surprise there, but Locien turns back to a male the next day, so don't worry about it too much for those of you who love slash. For those of you who don't... why are you reading this? Thank you for all of your reviews. And wow I am on a role!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

***Warning, for those of you who do not like any kind of smuttage between men or women, or men/men, do not read this. Viewer discretion is advised. This chapter is Mature rating.  
><strong>

**As a side note - These guys will not go all the way, I want Locien's first time with Legolas to be in his male form, so just letting you all know. With that in mind, enjoy the smut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise…<strong>

* * *

><p>Once we caught up with the Fellowship, I half wanted to turn back the other way and high tail it back home. But, unfortunately there was a nice sized cave in at the doors of Moria, so I really didn't have that choice. Taking a deep breath and shoving my fear into firmly locked mental cells, I found Legolas' questing hand and squeezed it to give me courage.<p>

"Hey look, guys, the caught up with us!" Pippin said, causing Merry to hiss at him to be quiet.

Everyone turned to look at me from where they were resting in a great cavern full of darkness and stale death smell. Legolas gave me a soft reassuring smile before we joined the rest of them and sat down. For long moments no one said a word, even Gandalf looked completely stunned out of his mind.

I blushed uncomfortably and stated softly, "Don't worry, I will be back to normal come tomorrow at this time. It only happens once on the full moon of November, December, and January."

"Bless my soul, what'd you think my old gaffer would think of this?" Sam mused, eyes wide with shock and wonder.

I coughed slightly, reached around and opened my pack, feeling a bit of a chill for some reason. I pulled out a soft long sleeved tunic that I hardly ever wore unless I was female. Probably because when I was female, I always got cold. Don't ask me why. It was just the bloody truth of the matter.

"He probably would think you were mad, dear Sam." Frodo smiled in spite of the situation. "Most of the gaffers wouldn't believe in such things as dragons, much less one who could change into both sexes."

"Too true. Too true." Sam agreed, still a bit shocked.

Flushing a bit more, and wishing that we were somewhere else other than being stuck in this awkwardness, I put on the tunic and laced it up. I pushed my hair out of my face and caught Borimir and Aragorn watching me speculatively.

Legolas to his credit didn't mention anything that happened earlier, and I thanked him mentally for that. I finally got a bit pissed at the insistent staring however and hissed out, "Dude, it's not like I have a choice to turn sexes!" Pippin and Merry snorted a bit at that, until I rolled my eyes and uttered unhappily, "Fuck, the only reason why it happens to the royal males of my line is so that they can be receptive if there are no other females around."

I should have kept my mouth shut.

Really.

"Receptive?" Pippin stumbled over that word and I face palmed.

This was getting way too awkward. Merry scratched his head and coughed, whispering to Pippin, "It means that he… I mean she… can get pregnant during these times."

"Ohhhhh…." Pippin blushed, and even in the dim light I could tell that he was redder than a tomato, even the tips of his ears were pink.

Gimli grunted, "Well, er… lassie, if it happens, it happens. There is nothing you really can do about it, so why bother being embarrassed? It's life. Now, in my large family, we have women who can be often be mistaken for dwarf men. So, each kind of folk has different things that shape who they are." He then motioned to the still stunned men, "Don't worry about them, they will come round when the shock has worn off."

I smiled, feeling a bit better at the Dwarf's kind, if brass words.

With that comment the 'men' in the group stopped staring and tried avoiding looking at me entirely. Not that I was put off by that fact. I hated being a spectacle when I was in my female form. Despite Legolas telling me earlier that I was bolder and more brave as a female, I still felt weak and well, fuckin' useless. Despite being alive for three thousand years or so, and having to deal with this sort of thing every winter, I still couldn't get used to the idea of being female.

Females had way too many emotions, way too many thoughts going around in their heads, and fuck, they were horny all the time, and so of course I was very irritable. Chalk it up to being a male tormented out of his fuckin' mind every time this so called 'receptive day' came around. To make matters worse, my stomach growled.

I bit my lip and wanted the ground to swallow me up completely. Was I doomed to a life of embarrassment? I reached into my pack and found some jerky, munching on a few sticks before we got up and started off again, this time all together.

As we walked, soon our minds were fixed on other pressing matters, like not tripping over craggy rocks sticking sharply up off of the ground, and keeping our wits about us. Legolas, despite his eagerness to see the wonders of Moria, stuck close to me, not wanting to leave me alone for one second.

It took me a while to understand why. I spotted Borimir look back at me several times, his eyes appraising me a bit before he caught the dark looks of my companion and looked away. I bit my lip, knowing now what was going on, and bloody frustrated that I couldn't do a blasted thing about it. So, I swallowed my pride for once and let Legolas be near me.

Aragorn did turn a few inquisitive glances my way, but I did not feel anything other than curiosity coming off of his emotions. He was just curious, and other than that, he was not leering, nor was he sizing my form up like a piece of steak.

We passed through cavern, through great cavern, until we stopped to break for the 'night'. My ears twitched as I heard Gandalf say softly that if we went unnoticed, we could reach the other side of Moria within four days. That sounded sooooo welcome right then. Our journey through the mines that day had felt like it was going to be endless.

I wandered over to Gandalf, who had his pipe in his mouth, not actually smoking, but having it more of a comfort than anything else. I sat down and sighed deeply as he watched seemingly through the dark with shrewd eyes. For a while we just sat there, enjoying each other's company before he finally said softly, "You are full of surprises, prince Locien."

I hung my head lowly. "Yea… um sorry about that." It sort of came with the dragon package.

"Don't be ashamed of who and what you are, Locien. Things happen for a purpose, and you should not be so keen to doubt yourself or your strength." Gandalf said kindly and turned to look at me.

"So, you are not… appalled?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm absently. It was itching for some reason, and I wasn't sure why.

"Why should I be? As Gimli wisely told you, all creatures on this earth have different issues to deal with. In your case, you turn female one day out of three months, so three days out of a year, just in case you need to bear children to keep your line going. Why should that be a bad thing? Of course, no one knows what you must be feeling right now, except for your kin. We can only assume what females think, and what you are going through." Gandalf wisely said, offering me a small smile, making his long grey beard look less ratty.

"Well, it is a bloody nuisance." I said softly, but sighed deeply. "Even after three thousand years, I haven't gotten used to it."

Gandalf chuckled softly, "I doubt women folk anywhere get used to being what they are, but they do their best. I admire that about them. They are often complex individuals that can be confusing at times, but they show a heart as strong as stone and often a wit that can best even the most wisest a wizard."

I smiled at that. "Yea… I think so too. I get what you are saying, and I shouldn't be so hasty to bash this 'feminine' part of me, but it's difficult…."

"I have faith in you, Locien. You will find a way. Dragons are not known for their stupidity, but for their cunning prowess in any given situation. Otherwise how would have your kin lived for so long?" Gandalf then turned his attention to Legolas, "Looks like you have yourself a very devoted protector as well."

I refused to be embarrassed by that. Fuck, my face was going to be permanently sun burned if I kept on blushing! So, instead I laughed a bit at that. "He seems to think I need it."

"Hmmm… and do you?" Gandalf asked with a shrewd brow raised.

I put my hands in my folded lap and sighed deeply. "In truth, I am not sure anymore. Some days I feel like his protectiveness is unfounded, and that I can face the world on my own… and other days… like today, his presence is a comfort."

Gandalf nodded knowingly before he commented, "One thing is for sure, Locien, is that if anyone watched over me like the way your young elf prince does, I would never feel the need to fear anything, or…" He glanced over at Borimir, who was absently sharpening his sword. "anyone."

Feeling a bit troubled by what the old coot of a blessed wizard had stated, I stood and started wandering off a bit, making sure I was still in view of the camp, just in case someone got worried about me. I was alone in my thoughts for a while, thinking about things that normally I don't think about. Chalking it up to being female, and not being able to keep just one thought on my brain, I resigned myself to come to a conclusion about my warring thoughts before I drove myself mad.

I rubbed my face and wondered about Borimir, and for the first time, I turned and looked at him, truly looked at him. The annoyance for him I set aside and tried to see his good points. Ok, he was handsome, he had a brain, and used it some of the time. He had pride for his city and his people, and an honest love for them. His bouts of stupidity and 'offness' were not intentional. And I had to admit that he did make a fine soldier.

Then I chalked up the things that irritated me about him. He was annoying. But, why was he annoying? He liked watching me like I was a piece of steak… but was he really doing that or was he just trying to figure me out? He found me attractive, which shouldn't have bothered me, and complimented me. He was easily seduced by the Ring of Power. But who sane human wouldn't be?

Finally coming to a conclusion, I resolved myself to give the guy a friggin' chance, and at least be civil with him. Did that mean I wanted to bow before his greatness and offer myself up on a silver platter? No. But, it did mean that I wouldn't be so harsh to judge him, and I would try to mingle with him as a fellow companion. Not as well as I did with the others, but at least I wouldn't be hostile, and maybe my annoyance would dim.

Now the feeling inside of me… the one that told me of his lustful gaze and the dangerous look on his person, I wouldn't be an idiot and let my guard drop for one minute. There was no way I was going to ignore my inner senses. That would be fuckin' ludicrous. But, I would at least not be the person to cause dissention in the group. I would be the better man… or woman… or WHATEVER. You get what I mean.

The truth of it was that I was being totally unfair to the Gondor soldier, and I was going to make it right somehow.

And leave it at that.

In my musings, I wandered a bit further away, aware that Legolas was following, but at a respectable distance. I smirked slightly at that. Legolas knew that I needed space, but yet his inner conscious would not allow a lady… blast… a FEMALE… to go wondering off on her own. I found myself in a different cavern, one that had a bit more lighting, and one that didn't seem too bloody and full of dust. I saw some pretty ore in one of the walls and reached out to touch it. My hand came back slightly sparkly and I grinned in spite of myself.

Mithril.

When I was a child, my father told us all stories of the Dwarven ore that was so valuable it was priceless. As all dragons are interested in pretty things, we loved stories about the glittering ore. And now I got to see it, raw, and shimmering. My father had actually made a sword made of Mithril, mixed with a rare ore in our mountains. He never showed it to us for the sake of not anyone to be seduced by it's beauty.

Dragons could not be too wary of their folk, even if we seemed just and pure. A smart and wary dragon was a wealthy one, and stayed wealthy.

Legolas finally gave up on staving off his curiosity and giving me space, for he came to stand beside me and looked at the ore as well. "Mithril…."

I nodded with a small smile, "It is just as beautiful as the tales of old. My father always told us tales, but never allowed us to view what he had made of this ore."

"And why is that?" Legolas questioned quietly, reaching out to take my hand and rub the sparkling crystals around my palm.

I shivered and managed to keep my voice steady as I explained, "He feared we would be seduced by it's beauty, and steal the items from him. All dragons have a weakness for pretty things, and Mithril was viewed as the most beautiful ore in all of Middle Earth. Though he trusted us, and knew that we would not do such a thing, he was smart, and did not want to give us any thought of possibly acquiring his treasures."

"Dragons get seduced by ore and pretty things?" Legolas asked huskily, but when I met his eyes in the dim light, all I saw was genuine curiosity.

"Yes. It… can make us do things we wouldn't normally do." I stated, my eyes flickering back down to my hand, of which was still being stroked by his fingers.

I shivered and was about to back away, but then Legolas drew me close, letting go of my hand and cupping my face. Before his lips met mine, he murmured, "What kinds of things?"

I shivered and whispered, "It makes the males too greedy, and protective of it's beauty… making us treasure horders…." I reached up and stroked his hair, loving the feel of those silky strands on my skin.

"And what… does it make the females do?" Legolas asked, kissing my chin and then tugging on my bottom lip, making me want to pay homage to this pointy eared hottie like no other.

Huskily I answered, "It makes them want to bathe in its riches… it gives them total ecstasy, just to feel it on their skin…." Legolas shuddered as I touched his ears, and I knew any second, his control would snap. And mine was hanging by a thread as well. Yet, I couldn't seem to stop. "It makes them want more… makes them need more…."

Legolas nuzzled my hair and breathed in the skin on my neck. He shivered again as I continued to rub his sensitive ear tips. "So…." He purred softly and pulled away so he could look me in the eye. "It makes you hungry….and _lustful_."

I blushed, finding Legolas saying the word 'lustful' the sexiest thing in the world. I bit my lip and let out a soft eep as Legolas pushed me up against the Mithril veined wall, unfastening my shirt and throwing it half hazardly to the side. I trembled, not sure if I was wanting to know what the elf was up to. It was like Legolas had finally snapped.

All thoughts seized as his mouth found mine, passionate, dominant, and oh so hot. I moaned softly, trying not to be loud, and cause us to be discovered. It was hard to keep my voice and purring low as Legolas' tongue plundered my mouth, flicking with seductive intensity. I shuddered as I felt his hands go in my hair, and stroke my ears. I let out a soft gasp as thrust his tongue in even more, dominating me with barely controlled insanity.

"Legolas…." I hissed around my fangs, breaking the kiss and resting my head against the wall, of which was glittering around me.

Legolas breathed in my scent for one long moment, his eyes half lidded with lust darkening their gaze. I suddenly felt like prey to a hunter, and I knew the hunter was Legolas. And fuck, I didn't care one bit. I trembled with desire as he reached up and rubbed some of the glittery Mithril onto his hands.

Apprehensive of what was to come, for I had never felt anything precious against my skin besides the amulet and my mother's protective choker, I nearly let out a cry of passion as Legolas started rubbing my bare arms with Mithril. I shuddered, feeling incredibly turned on to the point of pain. I turned my head to the side, baring my throat for Legolas to litter kisses up and down my skin, all the while trying in vain to control myself.

If this was a very good dream, then I didn't want it to end… not at least until Legolas or myself found release. It would be too cruel to wake up prematurely. If this was in fact real, then I didn't want anyone to discover us. And fuck, I wanted some release. Was that too bad to ask for? Was that too much?

"Legolas…." I gasped out and clenched my eyes shut, baring my fangs in ecstasy.

Legolas chuckled softly and continued to rub the precious ore against my arms, until finally he started licking my neck. The act was incredibly erotic, and I wasn't sure why he wanted to do this, but I was passed all reason, and all caring. I just didn't want him to stop.

"Legolas… please… don't stop…." I hissed, feeling shudders wrack through my body, making my nipples tighten, my breasts heavy, and my core on fire.

He suddenly pulled me up against me, wrapping his arms around my frame, still licking my neck. It was then, that I knew he was going to mark me. I thought only dragons marked their mates during bonding times. Apparently we weren't the only ones. I shuddered and completely submitted, wishing I could see his fangs when he bit down.

I let out soft mewls, and my purring got louder when Legolas reached under my shirt and rubbed the Mithril ore onto my back, creating a fire burning within me that made me want to be fucked hard and fast, more so than ever before.

And suddenly, I felt his teeth. I let out a soft cry as lights behind my eyes exploded with pleasure so intense it was painful. If I would have known how fuckin' good marking would feel, I would have done it with another dragon eons ago. But, then again, I was happy that Legolas was doing this.

Marking essentially is a betrothal back where I come from. It is a request for the right to mate, and if the submissive, in this case me, should accept, then the submissive must mark the dominant. I shuddered as an orgasm ripped through me like crashing waves, and I let out soft mewls as my core pulsed with fire and want. Legolas licked my bite mark gently and murmured softly something in elvish, of which sounded like soothing balm on my shattered nerves.

Feeling the need to give my fiancé the same pleasure, I found his mouth and tasted my blood on his lips. It was incredibly hot and sweet. With a blur of speed, I had turned the tables on him, pressing him up against the wall. I pulled away from him and murmured softly with a slight grin, "My turn."

* * *

><p><em>*runs and hides* sorry about the evil cliffie! The next chap will be up later tonight or tomorrow, depending.*<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lust and Unexpected Viewers**

* * *

><p>My grin faltered when Legolas looked a bit shaken up by my boldness. "What… what will you do?"<p>

I kissed his chin, figuring that maybe he wasn't so keen on not being in control. Some males are like that, I guess. Since I was mostly submissive, I never felt losing control was a bad thing when you were with someone you trusted and cared for. I murmured, "What do you want me to do?"

He trembled slightly and cupped my cheek gently with one hand. He leaned in for a kiss, and answered huskily, "Anything will feel good. However, I fear we might have strayed too long from the others. What if we are caught?"

Oh no, he was so not going to play this escape act with me. It wasn't fair if I got pleasure, and he received none. I kissed him deeply, delving my hands into his silky hair, fighting the urge to scare the hell out of him by getting him totally naked with one thought.

Though the idea was something I could stock into my head of kinkiness for later, now was not the time or the place for such things. I just wanted to give Legolas pleasure. I wanted to see his face full of rapture and ecstasy. Was that too much to ask?

"I don't care, Legolas…. I NEED to give you pleasure…." I purred seductively, causing Legolas to start panting again, as if he'd run five thousand leagues with no food or water or rest.

I kissed him deeply, tuggin his hair slightly, and loving the soft moan coming from his throat. I couldn't help wondering what it would be like once I turned back into my male self. Would I be so aggressive? So sure of myself? Or would I fall back into a seemingly teenage state of awkwardness. All thought passed as Legolas started responding to me with a lustful hot fervor, his hand twisting in my hair and his breath quickening on my skin.

I kissed him for what seemed like forever, until I pulled away and lifted my knee between his legs. Legolas let out a startled gasp and shuddered against me as I found a satisfying bulge to rub against. He looked into my eyes with renewed lust and fire, and found my lips, pulling me close again, shuddering and moaning with each nudge of my knee against his elven package.

I reached down, without his knowledge, it seems and found the ties of his soft leggings. Legolas' kisses were turning more violent and out of control, and I knew that I was going to have bruises come morning, but I didn't care. This was for Legolas, and for him alone.

Pressing my knee against him hard sent Legolas almost into a bucking frenzy, his head rolled back against the Mithril veined wall, shuddering and gasping his pleasure and pain. His hips jerked involuntarily and I went in for the kill. I kissed my way down to his throat and licked the skin there. I smelled his intoxication and felt him shudder again, whispering my name over and over.

I slipped my hand down into his pants and cupped him. I wondered why I was not shy about this, for I was a total virgin and had never touched any other being there except for myself. But, sure enough, as soon as my hand stroked him for the first time, Legolas let out a gasping cry, causing a pleasant chill go down my spine. I felt my body be driven by lust and want, stroking and pleasing my lover, still licking his neck.

And when I sensed that he was damn close to cumming, I bit down hard, sinking my fangs into his neck, drinking his blood, and accepting his proposal. Legolas shuddered and cried out his climax, spurting his essence into my hand. I licked up his blood from the bite marks and turned to face him. He kissed me, trembling with the after effects of his desire.

I withdrew my hand and absently licked up his spunk.

Legolas spotted the act and he chuckled softly as I made a bitter face, "Essence is an acquired taste…."

I kissed him gently and sighed softly, feeling calm and sated now that my lover was spent. "Yea well, I'll get used to it." I then blushed as my words blared me in the face.

He chuckled again and kissed me tenderly, reaching up to brush the hair from my face. His tender touch was needed, and he whispered, "Forgive me for taking the initiative so soon after our agreement to try to refrain from it. I just could not resist touching you, tasting you… marking you."

I flushed a bit and smiled, resting my head on his chest and letting his long golden locks soothe me. "Likewise."

"If… dragons mark the same way elves do… then…." Legolas left off, and I assumed that he wanted me to clarify. So I did.

"Yes… they do. We are betrothed." I sighed wistfully and then poked his chest. "If I ever die on you, you won't just like fade?"

Legolas however wasn't paying attention. He was staring in shock at the other side of the cavern. I took a look and stared in horror. There standing in the opening of the cavern were two hobbits. Both were watching with amused looks and I buried my head into Legolas' chest, muttering, "Fuck it all to hell."

* * *

><p>Thank whatever gods there are in this world and above that the peeps who spotted our love session was none other than Merry and Pip. One would think that those two would be more child like in their observations, and so Legolas and I both were not only embarrassed, but mortified that they had possibly damaged their virgin eyes.<p>

However, it was not the case. As we walked over to them, they grinned brightly and patted Legolas on the back, as if he was their hero. "Nice to know that elves are just as amorous as us Shire folk." Pippin smirked wryly.

If I could have crawled into a hole and let the world go on without me, I would have. Instead, I stared at both in shock. Legolas blushed, truly blushed, all the way to the tips of his ears. The look was actually adorable on him, but I wasn't really paying attention. Merry then gave me a look of knowing understanding, "If you allow me and Pip to ride on your back once the war is over and you can change into a dragon, then we won't tell a soul."

Why was this up to me? I blinked at him dumbly before I shrugged, "Sure."

"Swear it." Pippin stated with cunning countenance.

Who would have thought that I would have to swear a dragon's oath just because of some really needed sexual release with my now fiancé? Still, I sighed and pressed my wrist to my chest and stated proudly, "I swear on pain of death and banishment to hell that I would let Pippin and Merry ride on my back across all the lands if they wish it if they keep their vow of silence."

"That was so cool." Pippin grinned at Merry as Legolas and I went back to camp.

Everyone was still sleeping, or so we assumed. Merry and Pippin had offered for first watch, and had been curious to see where we had gone off too. Well, they found us, so they sat chatting softly and watching everything around the group.

So, Legolas curled up next to my side and kissed my hair, murmuring, "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." I murmured back and tried to keep from dying in my sleep from embarrassment.

Still, letting the two hobbits ride on my back wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least I wasn't selling my soul to a dark rider. Shivering, I pulled a blanket over my body and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come fast enough for me, though Legolas, after a moment's hesitation, put an arm around my waist and snuggled. Who would have thought elves were snugglers?

As I rested my eyes, I could feel his breath on my skin. It was soothing, and soon, despite my ire, and despite the roaring snores of Gimli nearby, I feel asleep.

Little did I know that two certain people were watching our every move. One was a troubled man, and one was an amused wizard.

* * *

><p>The next day, Legolas gently woke me with a whispered, "<em>Neth<em> _lhûg _awaken."

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, yawning largely. I got up and stretched, noting that the hobbits were already pulling out their dried rations. I heard my stomach rumble and went through my pack for some jerky. As I did so, Legolas wandered over to speak with Gandalf. Though I have perfect sensitive hearing, I refrained from eavesdropping, though it was hard to do so.

I munched on my handy dandy breakfast and looked around. It was still dim in this cavern, but at least the silence was broken by the soft hustle and bustle of the group packing up and breaking their fast. I felt inquisitive looks in my direction, especially from Borimir, but they weren't as annoying. Maybe that was due to the fact that everyone was getting used to my feminine form. Either that or I was feeling much better than last night. I blushed as I thought of what Legolas and I managed to do in these probably orc or goblin infested caves.

I reached up and rubbed my marking, which would fade when it healed completely, and eventually turn into a tattoo if Legolas and I truly mated as lovers for life. Some how that idea wasn't as scary to think about as it had been before. Either that or my feminine side was taking control. I might be a friggin wreck when I turned back into a male this evening.

While Gandalf spoke with Legolas, I stood and took up my pack. Before I could go and help Sam and the others pack up, I chanced a glance at Pippin and Merry, who were chatting happily about what they were going to do after this adventure. I snickered, probably smoke a whole barrel of pipe weed I imagine.

Despite what happened the night before, the hobbits acted true to their word, saying nothing at all about their nice love scene show. I was grateful, and was just starting to relax when Borimir walked over to me.

I warily looked at him, and tried to keep in mind my promise to be at least civil to him on this journey.

He smiled a bit and asked, "How are you holding up, young one?"

Young one? Since when am I a friggin young one to him? Still, I had told myself to be civil, so I smiled back at him, "Very good. I had the best night's sleep yet on this journey."

"Ah…." He nodded, and then shrugged, saying, "One would think that it would be hard for a dragon to be in such an enclosed space without the night air surrounding them."

I sighed softly and refused to get irritated. "I guess it depends on the company one is with."

"True." He agreed. Then he gestured towards Legolas. "You two have grown quite close these past days on this journey. I wonder how that is possible, considering the feuds between both of your species."

I bristled slightly, and gritted my teeth. "Well, I figure that dragons and everybody else do not get along. But, Lord Elrond said we had to unite or fall. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather be friends with a toad than fall into shadow."

And with that I turned around and helped Sam pack up.

Borimir wouldn't let it lie however, and said gently, "I meant no disrespect."

Oh really? I thought sarcastically before I reminded myself of my pledge to not be mean.

"I am just trying to understand your kin a bit more. Our lands would be more protected if we had friends in the dragon kingdom. I am only trying as you say, to be allies… friends." He said with a frustrated scowl, helping Pippin and Merry with their things.

Frodo went off with Aragorn, just taking in the sights of Moria. I sighed with resignation and turned around to look at him. I stared into his eyes for a moment, and noted that he was fuckin' desperate to protect his people. I felt my eyes soften and I reached out and touched his chest, feeling his heart beat under his tunic and armor.

"Though I cannot speak for my kin, I can tell you this, Borimir. If we get through this alive and do what we had set out to do, then I and all of my lineage that chooses honor will honor an alliance with Gondor." I sighed and noticed he wore a necklace around his neck.

It was then that I knew I had been wrong all along. Borimir was not wary of me because I might be some juicy bit of flesh… he was wary because I was a dragon… nothing more. "You are mated?"

He backed away slightly and rubbed his necklace a bit, smiling shyly, "Yes… well, going to be. We are going to marry as soon as the war is over. She was not my father's first choice, but I care not. She is everything to me."

He then got a misty look in his eye before he murmured, "I miss her dearly."

I felt really guilty now. I still felt danger coming off of him in waves, but it wasn't for the reason I had pegged him for. Until I found out that reason, I would have to guard myself extra carefully, but at least I could make it up to him by forging what he said… an alliance.

I smiled lightly, "I miss my family too."

After that moment, something changed within the Fellowship. Some of us grew closer, while other of us grew more protective. It was a common goal that we all shared to somehow get out of these bloody nappy caves and get Frodo to Mordor without getting ourselves killed or worse. I didn't even want to think of the reasons why Gandalf was so leery of this place.

* * *

><p>That night, I switched back into a male and felt loads better. I was with Legolas, since I had been a bit moody and didn't want anyone around me to witness the change besides him. Fuck, he had seen me already change into a friggin female the first time around, so who cared if he saw me turn back into a male?<p>

Now back to normal, as normal could get in a dank, dark place such as this, I was a bit unprepared when Legolas nuzzled my neck and kissed the mating mark on my skin. "Legolas….?"

"Just making sure it was still there." Was all he said before he helped me up and we went back to the group.

Ever since the night before, there was like a congenial agreement between Legolas and I. Keep our mouths and hands for the most part to ourselves, or risk even more embarrassment. Merry and Pippin were proving true to their words of secrecy, but what would happen if someone else viewed our acts of passion?

However, as we made our way further into the dark of Moria, ideas of lust soon faded, and anxiousness to get out without being seen took precedence. Legolas no longer hovered over me, though he still came by my side often to check how I was. Now that I was male, maybe he figured he didn't have to be as protective.

Being hormonal like usual, I both missed and delighted in his absence. I missed him because I had come used to his comforting presence, and I delighted in being left alone to sort through different chaotic thoughts. Fuck, if I ever came cross a mind reader on this journey, I'd probably confuse the hell out of them. I certainly confused myself all the time.

We went into a huge mine shaft that night, that was huge and bigger than any cavern we had yet seen. I was used to our own mines back home, but this was a whole lot bigger than any I had ever encountered. It was staggering to see how much the Dwarves had cut away the rock and stone for their ore of Mithril.

Gandalf shed some more light into the great shaft, telling Frodo, "Moria's wealth was not in gold or precious stones, but in the mining of Mithril."

Gandalf was like a walking, talking encyclopedia, full of knowledge and useful information. I was soaking up his knowledge like a moth to a flame, knowing that if I ever went back home, what stories I could tell of the great of Middle Earth. I looked down from the edge, not afraid of heights by any stretch of the imagination.

"Balin gave Bilbo a shirt of pure Mithril." Gandalf continued.

"Ahh, what a kingly gift!" Gimli stated proudly as we walked further around the shaft.

"I never told Bilbo, but it's worth was greater than all the Shire." The great wizard smirked slightly.

Frodo rubbed his chest a bit, and looked a bit puzzled, but then seemed to make a decision about whatever it was he was thinking about and continued to stick close to the grey wizard.

I saw the pretty shining ore in the rocks and resisted the urge to find an axel and chisel it into pieces to stow away for later stone collecting. Legolas came over to me and gently touched my arm, not saying anything, just questioning me with his soul full blue eyes. I smiled slightly and nodded, allowing him to lead me away from the shaft with it's riches.

We came to stop at a three way fork in our path. Gandalf scrutinized each path before saying softly, "I have no memory of this place."

We decided to make camp there, though it was on a steep stair way. I found myself snuggling up against Legolas, feeling more tired than usual. He stroked my hair and I felt myself purr lightly in contentment. Despite my contentment, I wished to be out of there as soon as possible. I did not want to linger here much longer. Borimir had been right about dragons, or at least my type of dragons. We needed the fresh night air or morning light to give us energy and strength. The longer a dragon was away from these energy sources, the more their power drained. It also didn't help that there wasn't a pack of deer around to feed me.

I was ravenous, but rationed myself like the others, knowing that there may come a time when I might need an emergency store. I felt a sense of evil lurking and I snapped my head to look in the direction. Legolas spotted it too.

Apparently so did Frodo, for he scampered up to where Gandalf was sitting.

"There is something down there." Frodo hissed softly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Gollum." Gandalf said with stoic indifference, "He has been following us for three days."

Who the fuck was Gollum? I wondered as I settled back into Legolas' arms, taking comfort in rubbing my talisman. Legolas reached down and fingered my choker. "You rub your talisman like it gives you a sense of protection, but not your choker… why not?"

I sighed and smiled tiredly, "Because the choker is not intended for my usage. The talisman is."

Legolas was puzzled, but waited until I explained. "The choker was given to me by my mother to take with me just in case I found someone to care about. I am to give it to whoever I find dear to me to keep them protected."

"And have you found someone you hold dear?" The elf teased lightly, going back to stroking my hair.

I yawned and nodded, "Yes… many."

"Rest, _Neth_ _lhûg, _rest…." Legolas murmured, kissing my forehead.

I briefly heard Gimli ask Legolas, "Will the lad be alright? He looks a tad pale."

"He will hold out." Legolas answered, and I found myself lulled to sleep with his soothing words calming me.

* * *

><p><em>Yea, poor Locien is starting to get tired, but who wouldn't honestly? The next chapter will be up probably in the next few days. I am on a role! Thank you again for your lovely reviews, they make me smile.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Great Dwarf City and Spider Talk**

* * *

><p>I was startled awake when Gandalf let out a slight exclamation of joy. "Ah… it's that way." He motioned to the doorway on the right. Standing and stretching he turned and blinked as Merry snickered, "He's remembered!"<p>

I stood and nearly fell on my ass, if it were not from Legolas steadying me with gentle hands. I was even MORE tired than when I first rested! I grunted and rubbed my talisman, feeling extra moody being in that dark musky nasty place.

Legolas knew not to ask me if I was alright. Everyone seemed to understand that NO one was bloody alright. Even Gimli looked a bit weary and doubtful. I almost wished that we could somehow break out of there in two seconds, but I knew it was a foolish hope.

Even dragons know when NOT to give into foolish wishes and wants. I yawned and made myself go up the winding stairs, following Legolas and everyone else in front of me. Legolas turned a bit to look at me a few times, but figured I was well enough to not fall flat on my face again. A small treasure, I am sure.

One good thing about following a sexy hot elf up a winding stairs is the very nice view of their backside. Trying to shake myself out of an apparent sleep induced haze, I nearly laughed my head off like a bloody lunatic when Gandalf suggested to Merry, "No… but the air doesn't smell so fowl down here."

The wizard said dryly, "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I couldn't agree more with the old bat. Finally getting into the long corridor, my nerves started shooting back into my brain, making me come out of my stupor, thank the gods. I blinked a few times to clear the rest of the haze around me, and wrinkled my nose at a different stench altogether, coming from behind us.

Gollum, or whatever his name was, apparently did not have very good hygiene. Then again, if what I gleaned from Gandalf's conversation with Frodo earlier while I was resting, the nasty creature had good reason to be smelly. I quickly caught up with Legolas and took deep breaths of his scent. Feeling less disgusted and nauseated, I started to look more at our surroundings.

I tensed as I heard a soft rustle of rocks shifting behind us. Growling softly, I turned to go ahead and kill the fuckin' creature before it creeped me out even more. Legolas stayed my retreat, however, whispering, "His day will come… but not right now."

I warily looked at the beautiful elf and sighed, feeling depressed. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I WANT to kick some sense into idiots. Legolas was right though, and plus, I had a sneaky suspicion that I needed to save my energy for just in case we got into a battle.

However, as we neared a long hallway leading to the biggest cavern we had yet to see, I figured enough was enough. I waited until everyone had gone into the great cavern, and hid, hoping that Legolas would not be panicked by not having me behind him, should he suddenly turn to check on me. I licked my lips hungrily, but not for food… for battle. Dragons did not particularly thirst for battle, but they did enjoy themselves when the opportunity arose.

I waited a bit longer until Gollum slunk by. I nearly gagged up my guts at the smell coming off of the nappy creature. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes into hunter mode. Sneaking up on the creature was a bit difficult, due to the fact that it seemed to know it was being watched. It turned around a few times, nearly spotting me, mumbling in whispers, "My preccciousssssss…. They took it from usssssss….."

Whatever the fuck did 'My Precious' mean? Mentally shaking my head in half amusement and half disgust, I finally got behind the creature and easily decked it with one flick of my arm and fist, sending Gollum sprawling, totally konked out. "Well that wasn't much fun. What a featherweight." I whispered, rolling my eyes. I nudged Gollum's unconscious form with one of my feet, feeling a bit put out.

Sighing softly, I hurried over to catch up with the others, not wanting them to suddenly freak out if they found me missing. When I got to the doorway of the huge cavern, I nearly let out an embarrassing loud squeak of surprise as Gimli nearly took my head off! I ducked and blinked up at the dwarf.

I suddenly noticed that everyone and their bloody bows had their weapons drawn in my direction. My eyes wide, I looked around at them, "Sorry! It's me!"

Gimli growled and put his axe down. "Laddie, you had best watch yourself the next time you come running at us from behind like that! I could have split your head in two!"

Legolas sighed and put his bow and arrow away, reaching down to help me up. "Where did you go?"

I blushed and coughed before looking around with my dragon sight. "Oooo… pretty hall! It must have taken a bloody few centuries to carve this entire thing!"

Everyone's attention swerved to look around in the darkness. Everyone's except for a certain blond unamused elf. I bit my lip and tried again, "I smelled something funny and had to check it out."

"Oh, really?" Legolas narrowed his eyes, making me instantly want to submit to his dominance.

I flushed and bowed my head in shame, and lust. God, sometimes I hate how drastic my hormone extremes go. It's like they are saying 'punish me!' at the same time saying 'fuck me senseless'. Legolas swiftly got into my personal space and in spite of myself, I got heavily turned on.

Legolas whispered against my ear, his voice husky and soft, "If you run off and leave us again, I will make sure you do not do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

My eyes went wide as oranges. Bloody hell, now how was I supposed to answer that with a straight coherent sentence? Instead, I just gulped and nodded my head, feeling my groin tighten even more. I must be a masochist. There is no other way to explain my fetish for making Legolas order me around like I am his bitch on a leash. And the threatening…. Oh gods, the threatening…..

Finally I managed a somewhat steady voice, "Ok, ok." Then, I suddenly felt angry that I was allowing someone order me around! And I LIKED IT! I blinked and glowered at Legolas, who was now smirking impishly, as if he knew exactly what I was feeling. "I won't run off if you stop ordering me around like some dog!"

His smirk turned into a smug grin and I felt like both ripping his face off and kissing it all the same. Feeling very horned out and confused I let out an eep of surprise when Legolas pulled me to him and gave me a soul drenching kiss. However, it was over before I got the best of it. He pulled away and sobered, turning to look at the others, who were still trying to see in the dark despite the light coming from Gandalf's glowing stone.

Feeling a bit hyper now, instead of bone tired, I coughed a bit and went over to Gandalf, asking politely, "I can light the place up, if you want?"

"Is that wise?" Gandalf arched a bushy brow. "Do we know if there are other things here in this place?"

I scanned the area carefully, absently rubbing Merry's head as he shuffled by to get to Frodo. "The coast is clear."

"Then maybe I should be the one to shed some more light. You are tired and need to keep your strength." Gandalf advised, making me pout at him.

Fuck, I couldn't help it. I needed to expel some energy and soon, otherwise I'd burst into embarrassingly high pitched giggles for the next several hours, only to be stopped by some sane person bashing me over the head to silence me. Don't judge me. It's happened before. Try getting yourself into a batch of Amora plant where I live, and you will have me giggling like a hyper girl on her first date. It's rather embarrassing, but that's what happens when you are allergic to something you had no clue you were and managed to eat the whole bush before realizing your problem.

Gandalf chuckled and patted my arm. "You will get your chance to use your flame. Be patient, Locien."

I sighed, feeling again put out. But, I supposed he was right as he lit the corridor more fully with his staff. Everyone else gaped in wonder as Gandalf said softly, "Behold the great Dwarf city of _Dwarrowdelf."_

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam whispered, eyes wide as he and the other hobbits looked around.

As we wondered into the long city 'hall', I caught Borimir watching me with a strange glint in his eye. Getting a bit annoyed, I caught his eye and arched a brow. Borimir and I had come closer to a friendship over the past few days, and I didn't like his sudden contemplative looks in my direction. They were few and far between, those looks now, but I still felt like a study to him at times. He shook his head, smiling in my direction before turning to look around like most everyone else.

Gimli however, spotted something to the right of the great hall. There was a stream of light coming from a side chamber. He let out a gasp and started running for it, dodging Dwarf corpses on his way. Gandalf hissed out, "Gimli!" But it was a lost cause.

One thing I have learned about Dwarves in my journey with the fellowship is the fact that once they got something driving them forward, there is NOTHING that will stop them until they stop themselves or keel over dead from someone hacking them down. We rushed to follow Gimli, and drew our weapons just in case.

Frodo even had his sword, Sting, out, though it was not glowing. Frodo had spoken to me about what the blade did whenever Orcs were near. Still, even though there were no Orcs around, there could have been some other nasty creatures like goblins around.

I wrinkled my nose against the terrible smell coming from the chamber. It smelled like rot, piss, and other nasty things I could not discern. I looked over at Legolas, who was breathing through his mouth because of the stench. I surveyed the room along with everyone else, noting that there was nothing there but a great big tomb and several dead corpses lying everywhere.

Gimli was in front of the tomb wailing soft grief stricken sobs, and I felt like going over there and patting his shoulder, but Aragorn beat me to it. The bright light coming from a small hole in the wall made me nearly squeal in delight. That light was SUNLIGHT! I walked over to it and beamed as I let it fall over my tired body. Fuck, it was a small bit of light, but it helped! Legolas had the grace to smile at me a bit, knowing the sunlight for what it was. Legolas came to stand beside me, letting the light hit his hair a bit too. I had never been so happy to see sunlight than in that moment.

Borimir saw us together and slowly smiled. Aragorn's mouth twitched, but he continued to be next to Gimli, knowing that the Dwarf was very wrought with sorrow and grief. Fuck, Legolas and I shouldn't have been so ecstatic in a tomb like this, but hell, fae creatures and dragons alike loved ANY kind of open air, and that included sunlight.

After getting a bit recharged by the sunlight, I wandered over to the hobbits, who were looking around curiously. I murmured to Pippin, "Make sure you don't touch anything. For all we know, Orcs or goblins could have booby trapped everything here."

"That would make sense." Pippin stated softly, though his hands twitched to touch something.

I patted his back and wandered over to Gandalf, who was reading the inscription on the great tomb. "Here lays Balin….Lord of Moria." He sighed. "So he is dead then."

Gimli sniffled and I reached down, awkwardly patting his shoulder. "Well, at least he died in his home and in battle." I said, though I knew what little comfort I could offer the Dwarf might not be taken lightly.

The Dwarf looked up at me and nodded, "Aye. That he did."

Gandalf noted a book lying in the arms of one grimy looking skeleton and so he gave Pippin his hat and staff so he could have his hands free. Pippin backed up slightly to where a water hole was with another dead skeleton. I sighed softly and watched Gandalf as the old wizard pulled the great book out of the skeleton's deathly grip. He brushed some dust off of the book and opened it, grimacing when some of the pages broke away, turning into more dust.

I sneezed, not being able to help it, shooting a bit of frost everywhere. Legolas suddenly tensed, as if sensing danger. I then felt it, too. Icy fingers tickled up my spine and caused the hair on the nape of my neck to rise alarmingly. Fuck, something was starting to wake up. I could feel it's dark energy coming from somewhere down in this dark place.

Legolas whispered softly, his voice full of warning, "We need to leave. We cannot linger here…."

Aragorn nodded, but continued to watch Gandalf as the old wizard looked through the huge book. I inched my way to Legolas' side, whispering, "I feel it, too. Something dark is down here."

"Foul and wholly evil." Legolas agreed, looking a bit nervous.

Frodo looked a bit wary and he clutched his chest, rubbing the wicked ring that almost seemed branded into his skin. Before I could think truly on it, I pulled off my choker and handed it to Legolas. "Keep this. You may need it…." I stumbled for something else to say that wasn't sappy and idiotic.

Legolas chanced a small smile, making my heart leap out of my chest, and other parts of my body tighten with need. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I doubt I will need it, but I will cherish the gift because it came from you, and from your mother before you." He stated smugly, causing me to want to hit him and laugh at the same time.

Legolas was actually hilarious when he wanted to be a cocky know it all.

I never thought I'd like a trait like that in someone I cared about. Legolas put on the choker, and fingered it's smoothness before saying softly, "I shall only take it off when I bathe."

I blushed scarlet at that. FUCK, now I had all sorts of kinky images going through my head of what Legolas might look like completely naked, glistening with water droplets… hair damp and silky. I shook my head mentally and shoved my inner hussies into a room, bolting it shut. I never understood why no matter how many times I locked the hussies into places, they always found ways out.

I bit my lip and turned my attention to Gandalf, who was starting to translate the Dwarf's handwriting in the large book. It would take some time, so the wizard sighed softly, "I would say to go ahead and make our way to the bridge of _Khazad-Dûm_, but I believe that if we can find out as much as we can as to the cause of Balin's death, it might give us some insight on what we might face further on in our journey."

Borimir nodded, "We will have luncheon then." He proceeded to put down his pack and help the hobbits get their rations out. Aragorn surveyed the surrounding areas before sitting lightly near the door just in case trouble happened to find us.

I felt lead settle in the pits of my stomach, making me feel queasy and uneasy. Legolas seemed a bit upset as well, and he walked around, examining things with more scrutiny. Sighing, knowing that there was no way of going around it, I went over to the stream of light still shining down on Balin's tomb. Sitting down, I let my energy stores fill up under it's beam. Although I was a dark colored dragon, and got more energy from the Moon and the stars, sunlight would eventually energize my used up stores. It would just take a while.

Legolas finally huffed a sigh, looking less disturbed. He sat down next to me and offered me some trail mix of nuts and dried fruit. I smiled, knowing it wasn't like he was giving me a huge felled deer, but it was the thought that counted.

"I do not like being here…." He murmured softly, eyes wary and disturbed, "It feels like some great evil lurks here. Like a great spider, waiting for us to fall asleep in her web."

I shivered and rubbed my shoulders. "What's wrong with spiders? I happen to have quite a few as friends back home." I smiled at Legolas' horrible disgusted look.

"What? They seem nice enough if you give them fresh meat when you go into their lairs." I commenting, causing Legolas to look even more queasy.

He almost looked a bit green, but that could have been because of the nasty stench from the decaying bodies in the corridor.

"Where I come from, the spiders kill many…." Legolas whispered, turning to look away as memories assailed him of home, I suspect, and of battles with the arachnids.

"Spiders?" Sam asked, coming over to join us for a bit, offering up some dried sausages. I took one and munched on it, even though it tasted like rubber. "I heard they could get as big as whole mountains."

"No, but they are pretty big when they are grown." I smiled, though I winced when Legolas got up to wander over to Gandalf. Spiders must be a terrible subject for the elf. "They love it when you scratch their heads, above their eyes. They do have nasty stingers though, so don't ever let them think you are food."

"And how, exactly, do you do that?" Pippin asked curiously, as he and the rest of the hobbits came over to sit with us.

"Well the best way is to tell them nicely. Then, if that doesn't work, you snap your teeth at them to make a clacking noise. They HATE having loud noises around them. But, if they just don't understand you mean business, you flame their asses." I blinked. "Or in my case, you freeze them."

"Hmmm… well, it's good to know that you are going to be with us all the way to Mordor." Merry smiled with humor, "If a spider saw one of us, they'd probably not take no for an answer and eat us all up like fresh turkeys."

Turkeys? I blinked and looked at them. Huh, well I guess they would look rather small to a spider. So, looking like a turkey made sense. "We usually don't mind them too much because they help the pest population get under control."

At everyone's blank stares, I elaborated, "They feast on Orcs and Goblins, so we let them have at it right outside our borders. It cuts down on the fun of patrolling, but my father figures it's worth the effort of having them around as helpers." I then added, "We actually have a treaty with the spiders. If they do not harm any dragon kin in the world, and do not eat any of our meat stores in Withered Heath, then they get to breed safely in the bellies of our northern most mountains. It seems like a fair trade to them and to us."

"Like Merry said, I am glad you are with us, Locien." Frodo said softly, with a small tired smile on his face.

"I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to face one of those spiders by myself without help." Sam said conversationally, and all the hobbits nodded.

"You do what I do. You cut off their heads." Legolas murmured as he sat down, handing me some more trail mix.

I bit my tongue before I got on Legolas' bad side. I sighed softly and munched on the trail mix instead, wondering what sort of things Gandalf would find out in that huge bloody book.

* * *

><p><em>LOL, looks like Locien and Legolas have a different view on spiders. Next chappie, you know what it will be... the Battle of Balin's Tomb, part 1. I hope to get some time this weekend to post it for you all. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. *smiles*<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Story of Arel, and a Bloody Cave Troll….**

* * *

><p>As we waited, I concentrated on letting my energy stores fill a bit. I let the sun fall on me, even though I knew I was going to get sunburned, even by one sliver of light. But, I figured it was a small price to pay to get more energized. After our little conversation of spiders, our silence was congenial. Still, I did not like it. The silence was deafening, and it almost felt the calm before a sudden volcano eruption. It was too quiet.<p>

Legolas and the others seemed to sense it too. Even the hobbits lost some of their cheer.

I bit my lip as my arm with my tattoo started painfully itching again. What in Heaven's name was going on with it? I rubbed my arm and hissed as that even made it worse! Legolas reached over and stopped my movements. "Your tattoo is growing."

Growing? What the hell did he mean? I took a look at it and gasped. Yep, the intricate tattoo symbol on my arm was starting to make its way up to my shoulder and down to my elbow. It was glowing too, like a silvery blue beacon in the darkness of this corridor. No wonder it bloody itched!

"Well that would explain why it is a bloody nuisance! I wondered if I got an insect bite or something." I exclaimed, watching as the weaving of the intricate tattoo finally stopped glowing and advancing.

"I thought dragons wouldn't have insect bites due to having such strong armor." Pippin mused to Merry.

Merry nodded, but then commented, "I wouldn't be surprised though. Mosquitos find a way to bite anything, even if it is through thick skin."

I snickered at that. "Just because we have thick armor doesn't mean we don't get eaten alive by insects. Another reason why we like spiders is because they take care of the wasps around our home."

"Wasps?" Sam asked, curious.

Legolas even looked stumped.

"Well, think of normal honey bumble bees, only on a much larger scale." I explained and everyone nodded.

"It's rather intriguing to say the least that every part of the world has different creatures." Aragorn murmured, softly taking time to chew on a pipe.

Gimli had sobered up enough from his grief to come over and share some jerky with us. He grunted, "If we get to Mordor and by chance win, then maybe we all could go to this home land of yours. And you all could come to my home! Roaring fires, cordials of every kind. Mmmm…."

I smiled at Gimli, nodding. "I would have to send word to my father to make sure that he was ok with you all coming to my home. I know some of my family wouldn't mind the chance to have company such as yours, but not all of us trust visitors. We have not entertained guests in a very long time."

Gimli nodded, "Aye. I know how that is. Most of us Dwarf folk do not cater to other…. Er…." He looked in Legolas' direction, who smirked slightly, knowing what the Dwarf was referring to. "People." Gimli finished, coughing slightly.

"I have a question…." Sam hesitantly spoke up, giving Frodo some left over sausage jerky. "On this 'rites of passage', you said you would change. Does that just mean that your tattoo will get bigger? Or does it mean other things entirely?"

Frodo blinked and suddenly I had every single person, including Gandalf giving me their undivided attention. I flushed slightly and grunted softly, "Well, it varies from dragon to dragon." I scratched my head. "Some of us get stronger in our dragon forms, others change their looks. My eldest brother Arel, the one who gave me this fire sword, changed both physically and gained power. Although his rites of passage were a whole lot harder than what I am going through." I chuckled.

When that did not abate their curiosity, I sighed deeply. "He basically went to Valinor and back."

Legolas and Aragorn drew interested. "He actually went to the undying lands and came back?" Aragorn asked softly, giving me a measuring look.

I nodded. "Yes he did, and he managed to gain access too. Since the sea does not call to us, like it does to elves, he was able to journey back after achieving his goal."

"Goal?" Legolas asked softly, taking a moment to polish his bow.

I smiled, and said, "He wished to find a fair princess to fight for the honor of mating. And he did, and brought her home."

"Was she an _elleth_?" Legolas looked puzzled.

"No, for there are several different kinds of creatures in Valinor, not just elves." I told him gently. I then sighed wistfully, "He found himself a Pegasus Dragon princess."

At everyone's blank looks, I added, "She takes the form of a great winged horse, only with dragon like wings and a dragon's feet and tail. She's quite beautiful when the sun hits her skin on a bright sunny day. Her coat is softer than that of a rabbit's pelt, and as white as snow."

"She sounds beautiful." Borimir mused, and he reached in and rubbed his necklace.

"Aye, she is. In her fey form she has long white hair, and tawny skin, and her eyes are a vivid blue. Not quite as blue as the sky, but close enough." I smiled a bit and rubbed my amulet.

"You have great affection for her." Legolas commented softly, and when I looked at him, he did not hold any jealousy in his eyes, just calm understanding.

I smiled a bit, fondly remembering why I had such affection towards her. "Yes. When I was a cub of 345, which is to humans about… six I think, I got mad at my parents for scolding me, as naught most children will get, and I ran away. However, I got myself lost in one of our great mountains, and I had injured my leg badly. I was way too young a dragonling to be able to shift into my dragon form and just fly home. But, Lyssia found me, right before the sun burned me to a crisp. She knew that moving me would be too harsh on my already abused skin, so she sat there, curling her body around me so that I might be shielded from the sun and heal.

She sang stories to me like a bard or a siren, soothing me and making me sleep most of it off. When I was able to be moved, she called to her mate to let him know I was alright. If not for her, I would have fried under the hot sun, because even though dragons seem altogether fierce and unyielding, we are very vulnerable at times." I chuckled as Pippin sniffed and rubbed away a tear on his eye.

"How long did it take for your brother to find and win her heart?" Legolas asked, getting more peaceful. I guess talking about women did that to some men. Either that or it made them feel more of a solace, reminiscent, if you will.

Of better times, when all you had to worry about was winning a beauty. I rested my head on Legolas' shoulder and continued talking about the fair Lyssia, "It took him no less than four centuries. She was not an easy dragon to win over. She knew good men when she faced them, but did not wish to mate at the time he first met her in Valinor. So, he bided his time, knowing that she was the one for him. And he had to learn patience, for Arel was not a patient dragon. He was bull headed and liked to get what he wanted when he wanted to. But, eventually he learned, and vowed to her that he would protect her forever. She did not believe his words, because many had tried the same route with her. But, my brother never left her side, and eventually proved his worth when out of no where the great king dragons in the area vanished into thin air.

He went on a journey to find them, and went through great struggles and pain until he found the dragons. All of them had been captured and sent as slaves to this large country south of Valinor. He went through torture because he too found himself captured. But, in his heart he knew that he had to save them, even if it meant death itself." I continued, noting that everyone else seemed to understand what it was like to fight for something with no chance of survival. And even though I never knew what that must have felt like at home, now that I was on this journey, and had come to care about those around me, I knew a jist of what my brother felt. I let my eyes fell on Legolas, and knew without a doubt that I would die for him, as corny as that sounds.

"He got the dragons out, one by one, and healed them all with his flame. Somehow, through this rite of passage he was able to heal with his powerful red flame, just as much as he could kill anyone in an instant with it. He was a bringer of death, but also a great healer. And, he destroyed the great evil city south of Valinor's shores, making sure that no one else would be able to subject him or his people to the suffering he and the great dragon kings went through. When he came back to Valinor, he stayed by Lyssa's side, until he finally managed to gain her heart. He had come back to Valinor changed, as all of us dragons must do when we reach adulthood. She liked the change, and respected him as being a fighter and a possible leader. When he came back home, I was barely old enough to walk, and I grew up with them there, happy, and content." I finished. "There we go, happily ever after for them." I then warily looked at Gandalf. "Now, if we could get our own happily ever after, that would be nice."

Gandalf snickered slightly and went back to translating the thick bloody book. "Patience is definitely a virtue, young Locien."

I pouted and stretched. I winced as I felt my bones creak. Yea, sitting on one's ass in a bloody, dusty dark place with skeletons all around is NOT my idea of a party. My legs felt like lead sitting on the ground for that long without much movement.

Gandalf finally said in a voice dour, "I have figured out the last few passages, and they are not very enjoyable to hear."

"Still, I would like to hear how my kin fell here." Gimli grunted, standing, along with the rest of us, stretching and getting ready to move on to the bridge, if that was the way we still were to go. I had wondered why the Dwarf was not able to decipher the book himself, but then again, not all of us are literate I suppose. Either that or Gimli did not know that type of Dwarf tongue. If I remembered my studies correctly, most elves and Dwarves had many tongues that they spoke in, depending on where they are located and what type they were. Or, maybe it was in an ancient tongue that not even Gimli could understand. Maybe Gandalf could decipher it because he was so bloody old for a wizard, or that he was more worldly, as most Maia were said to be.

"Very well." Gandalf said calmly, and all of us put our attention onto him, except for Pippin, who got entranced by the water well with a skeleton propped up next to it with a huge looking rock in its hands.

"They have taken the bridge, and the seventh hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes…." Gandalf read, flipping through another page and grimly continuing, "Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out. The Shadow moves in the dark."

I shivered at that phrase, feeling ice trickle down my spine yet again, warning me of a danger I could not comprehend, nor did I want to. Legolas reached over and squeezed my hand for comfort, and I gave him a small uneasy nod, that yes, I was fine. I was getting totally creeped out, but that was starting to feel like a normal thing to me in Moria. I then felt something inside of Legolas' hand that he was pressing into mine. I let go of his hand and took a look at the item.

It was a note. How in the hell was I supposed to decipher elvish? And how did he manage to find time to write the note? I blinked over at him, and his ears pinkened slightly. I blushed, myself, and figured maybe he had written the note during the time he was on one of his watches. I stayed silent, but put the note close to my chest, in a pocket of my sleeveless tunic, knowing that later would be a good time to try and read it, not now. Legolas accepted that with a small smile of relief. Fuck! As if I'd reject the note? What was this pointy eared hot elf thinking? Am I a bloody fool?

Well, maybe I was a fool, but not THAT sort of fool. I guess elves have fear of rejection just like most creatures do on this Earth.

Gandalf continued after a few bated breaths, "We cannot get out. They are coming."

I shivered again and started shifting from foot to foot in agitation. I hate waiting for fights. I'd rather just battle and be on with it! All of us nearly shot out of our skins as Pippin, giving in to his curiosity, twisted an arrow protruding from the Dwarf skeleton holding a huge rock. The skeleton's head fell off and went tumbling like a huge boulder clanging down the well into the deep. Pippin winced as not only the head, but soon the body of the skeleton followed, and finally the huge water bucket attached to it.

Clang. Clang. Bang. Crash, and finally silence.

_Now, what did I say earlier about NOT touching things_? I blinked and stared at him in shock as all of us held our breath. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if every bloody flipping Orc and Goblin known to Moria heard that racket. My fingers itched to strangle the hobbit. We breathed out sighs of relief as moments passed and nothing happened.

I forced myself to calm as Gandalf mirrored everyone's sentiments by closing his book with a thump and saying sarcastically, "Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

I almost felt like cheering the old wizard on, but instead froze like a deer just noticing it was to be slain by a foul creature as we heard a boom in the deep, almost like a drum. My ears twitched as another boom sounded. Finally, sounds of creatures scurrying in the deep along with drums started in out of order sequence, like scattered gnats over a bloody carcass.

Fuck! I growled and looked at Legolas, Borimir, and Aragorn. Sam motioned to Frodo's blade, Sting, which was now glowing blue like an ominous beacon. "ORCS!" Legolas all but snarled in fury and anger.

Instead of fury, I felt relief. FINALLY, I got to use some of my battle skills in here! I pulled out my scythe, ready to hack anything away to pieces. I bared my fangs in a menacing grin as I prepared myself for the worst. Borimir ran over to the door to close it and nearly got stuck with an arrow in the middle of his head. True, I was still edgy around the Gondorian, but HELL, I didn't want him to get slain by being totally idiotic and stupid.

I almost felt like saying, "Watch your ass, you big lunatic!" But refrained.

We heard a huge bellowing roar following more sounds of scurrying. I blinked and was about to comment when Borimir beat me to the punch, saying with hilarious resigned calmness, "They brought a Cave Troll."

I snickered slightly, and sobered as Legolas and the others barred the door with discarded axes and what have you. Legolas was instantly back at my side, bow drawn. I would do so as well, but I wanted to hack and splice right about now. I would use my arrows later. Right now, my scythe would see action, and possibly my flaming sword, which had turned a bright red a few seconds before.

Gandalf let out a battle cry to get his blood going, drawing his sword and making ready to beat the crap out of anyone with his staff. The hobbits made ready with whatever they had, which wasn't much, just pots and pans, and rocks. Borimir had out his Gondorian sword, and his shield was drawn. Aragorn also was prepared for battle, making a stance with his beautiful sword.

We all were ready, and watched as arrows flew straight and true into several Orcs who managed to tear open part of the door. Growling, I let my whole body go into dragon fighting form, knowing that I couldn't turn into a dragon, but I could still fight like one! Eager for battle now, I watched as more and more Orcs broke down part of the door. Until finally, the door was obliterated by several masses of filthy Orcs and Goblins.

And it was even more obliterated by a huge Cave Troll, which slammed it's smelly way through with a huge sledge hammer looking thing. I cackled wildly and started hacking away with my scythe, letting adrenaline flow through my veins. I was correct in saying earlier that though dragons do not wish for battle, they do enjoy it when it happens.

All of us fought bravely, and we slashed, bashed, and killed or maimed as much as we could. The Cave Troll was a bit of an idiot, managing to ram it's huge hammer into several of it's companions like one huge lumber jack, but then again, Trolls are not described as bright in any sort of the term.

I swerved around, sticking close to Gimli, as the huge thing tried to take off our heads. Gimli roared, "There's ONE Dwarf in Moria that STILL draws breath!" And he started hacking with his axe like some possessed demon.

I was very glad he was on my side at that moment! All of us finally got to see each one of us fighting, and our skills ready to be used. It was enlightening, refreshing, and well… fun. If you could call almost getting walloped with a huge hammer 'fun'. Aragorn roared battle cries and slashed down several of his enemies. Borimir showed skill too, except for when he got bashed by the huge Cave Troll and was sent flying into a huge stone wall. I winced in his direction, before turning my attention more to the enemies at hand.

Flipping around, I deflected a nasty rusted sword and cut off the head of my foe, only to hack again at another Orc in my way. Growling, I watched as Legolas shot an arrow into the Cave Troll's head, but it did little good. I watched slightly as I fought, noting that he was taking pretty good care of that nappy thing, riding on it's back and shooting in arrows as much as possible.

I quickly heard the hobbits cry out, and I went to find them, hacking as I went. I let out a dark laugh as Sam rammed a Goblin over the head with one of his frying pans. "I am starting to get the hang of this!"

I snickered and started slaying foes around them, wanting to help as much as possible. Frodo did his best with Sting, but he was getting swamped too. The ring was attracting more and more Orcs and Goblins, and it even was starting to attract the huge Cave Troll. Getting impish, I roared and blew a huge burst of flame over a circle of Orcs, frying them from the inside out as well as freezing them on the outside. They crumpled to the floor like a bunch of sacks of potatoes. I turned and started hacking away again with my scythe.

Gandalf suddenly was near me, whipping around magnificently with his staff and sword, bashing and slaying with each whirl. Getting an idea from watching him, I pulled out my flame sword, and tried to go two handed with weapons.

I nearly got blown off my feet when my flame sword shot out a huge red flame, killing a bunch of Orcs. Bloody hell but they were still coming! These creatures must breed like rats! Dark blood splattered all over my face when Gimli chopped the head off of one of my foes. I nodded to him, even as I tasted it's nasty ichor. Spitting it out, I swerved around and cut down another foe. Bodies of Orcs and Goblins littered the floor, and the battle went on and on like it was going to forever.

I suddenly got slammed into a huge wall by the Cave Troll, and briefly saw stars. I shook my head to rid the stars just in time for Legolas to pull out a long knife and cut a Goblin in half. He looked me over and I nodded, letting him know I was for the most part alright. He helped me up and then started fighting again. I smirked, loving the battle hungry ruthless Legolas. He didn't coddle me, or try to tell me what to do. Instead, he trusted I could take care of myself, only occasionally helping out like most would do in battles.

I felt a burst of glee well up inside of me and started fighting again, even reaching over and tearing an Orc's head off his shoulders with my teeth. The nasty ichor burned my mouth, and I spat it out, but it made me feel better, fighting like a dragon in every way possible without wings or a huge tail and claws.

All of us froze however when Frodo started calling for help. "Aragorn!"

I turned and nearly got jabbed in the side by another foe. I managed to see where Frodo was. He was cornered by the large Cave Troll, trying in vain to hold the huge smelly thing off. I tried to make my way there and nearly got hacked to pieces. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion as Aragorn got thrown and Borimir nearly got squashed by the large thing. And then I let out a cry of rage as Frodo got speared by the Cave Troll.

He let out a cry of pain and fell down onto his stomach, looking pretty much lifeless.

Everything faded to grey, and I felt pain like none I have ever felt rip through me, causing me to gasp out and tremble. And then it suddenly turned to rage. Rage far more powerful than I have ever dealt with channeled through me, eating me up like an explosion waiting to happen. It was then that my vision became clearer than ever before, and I felt something rip out of my back. Knowing what they were, and not caring to stop it, I sped for the Troll, even as everyone else centered their attentions on the great beast.

Inhuman speed caused me to get to it, just in time to land on its back, biting at its filthy hide, clawing at it like a monster. I felt as though a demon had been unleashed deep within me, allowing me to have this massive strength. Getting drunk on fighting and killing, I nearly snapped at Legolas when he started shooting arrows at my foe. I almost felt like telling him to go find his other prize, for this one was mine.

But, then Legolas gave me a gentle wry smirk, and I knew, somehow I knew we had to take down this bitch together. And we did. He managed to fell the beast down with an arrow to the jugular. And I landed on top of it with a grin of glee.

Panting, and the battle over for now, I felt my wings fold back into my spine, shifting and stinging a little. I closed my eyes and let the demon inside of me calm down. Soon my eyes flitted back to normal, and my body felt less energized. I suddenly gagged at the taste of rotted flesh in my mouth and spat out a great glob of nastiness.

I turned to look at the others, who were now gathering around the fallen form of Frodo. My eyes softened and I whispered, "He is alive."

Legolas turned to look at me sadly, but then I whispered again, "I sense it."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all again for your lovely reviews. Unfortunately I could not reply to a few due to peeps turning their replies off. So, I will reply to a sweet person on here. Yes, Locien needs to grow a bit more before he actually starts realizing his worth. He is terribly awkward in this stage because he is still growing, and does not believe that Legolas should in fact care for him. Locien is very insecure, so that is why he seems like a wuss, not wanting to spar with Legolas, or anything like that. It all boils down to dealing with growing up. Now, I can safely tell you that once Locien starts understanding who he really is, and what he is capable, he won't be as much of a pushover. However, do not be surprised if Locien does let Legolas tell him what to do on certain occasions, because Locien is a submissive dragon. It does not mean that he will always do what Legolas tells him to do, because Locien is someone who doesn't take ordering lightly. I just wanted to clear that up, and yes, Locien will 'grow some' through out his trials. And when he does defy Legolas from time to time, it will make Legolas feel actually like he is having fun. My Legolas in this story enjoys provoking Locien, and he wants Locien to grow a backbone too. *breathes* Now, with that said, I am going to start working on the next part! Enjoy!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Lull in the Bloody Battle and a Decision of Fate**

* * *

><p>Frodo turned out to be just fine, due to the fact that he had on a shirt of pure Mithril rings. Bilbo must have figured that the other hobbit needed it more than he did, since Frodo was now the Ringbearer. He was a bit bruised in the chest due to the force of the nasty blow of the Cave Troll's spear, but otherwise was alright. He sure as hell scared us all.<p>

As we rested and tried to clean up a little bit, I pulled out some tooth powder and begun scrubbing the nasty Orc and Cave Troll filth out of my mouth with a small brush. Legolas was doing pretty much the same with some sort of leaf. I caught him watching me and I was pretty much too tired to be hormonal. That transformation I had never done before. It was as if this inner dark side of me burst forth and formed some sort of half fey, half dragon creature.

I thought it was bloody awesome, myself, but I kept my ego down. This was not the time, nor the place to celebrate victories. All of us seemed to understand that things would only get worse before we got out of Moria. This small spurt of Orcs and Goblins were a first wave.

Even now, we could hear some scratching in the deep… whispers of darkness.

Those noises had finally ceased to frighten me. Instead, they were bloody annoying! Orcs and Goblins were totally nasty stupid creatures, and their tongue was worse than my elder sister who couldn't hold a tune in a bucket sang.

"I don't like this waiting about….." Pippin said softly, though he looked so downtrodden from starting this chaos.

I felt a twinge of sympathy for him, but then I decided against comforting him when he mumbled to Merry, "I'm hungry."

Blast it all! Of course he is hungry! He's a hobbit. But, still, it irked me that he would say something like that in a time like this. I stiffened as I heard Borimir chuckle lightly. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was leaning up against a broken piece of boulder, watching over the hobbits. His eyes particularly watched Frodo, who was rubbing his chest and resting.

I stood and walked over to Legolas, who had finally gotten his teeth clean, it seems. You had to do what you had to do when you had the time to do it. I put my tooth brush back into my pack and sighed softly. Gandalf was listening to the ground, as if trying to understand where the Orcs and Goblins were coming from, or to see if any were on their way.

Legolas reached over and rubbed some dirt off of my nose. "We all look like savages, do we not?"

I smiled at him, figuring that we did. Legolas was even worse for wear, his lustrous hair tinged with dirt and slime. Still, the battle had been invigorating, if not a prelude to more battles. I nodded, "Yea, but that's ok. Sometimes a little dirt helps disguise us, I guess."

I then flitted my eyes over to Gimli, who looked like he'd just came out from under a rock. "Then again, I would die for a bath right about now."

"You and me both." Legolas smirked wryly, and I had the grace now to blush. Or more like the strength to. Still I nudged his arm, saying, "Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?" He asked playfully.

I gave in to a resigned sigh and poked his chest. "You are hopeless, Mr. Pointy Eared Dude."

"Not hopeless, just incorrigible." He murmured softly, and left it at that.

_You got that right, Mr. Too Hot To Be Real._ I thought grimly before stiffening.

There it was, the sound of more Orcs. "We'd best get moving." Gandalf murmured quietly, "They have gathered another horde. Quick, to the Bridge of _Khazad-Dûm_!"

We all made haste through the door and down the hallway. Was there no bloody side doors to go through? The Orcs and Goblins were all coming down from the friggin ceiling onto the pillars! I stuck myself close to the hobbits, not wanting any of them to get accidentally pegged off by a nappy rusty arrow. Borimir found himself racing toward the right side of the Hobbits. I found myself behind them, Legolas was all around us, flitting this way and that to shoot arrows while running. Aragorn was in front of the Hobbits, and Gandalf was in front of him. I chanced a look around and noted that Gimli was in front of Borimir, though he looked murderous, ready to hack into anything that moved too near to us.

I did not blame him one bit. Though we were weary from our earlier battle, we ran on adrenaline and the hope that we could reach the bridge without getting swallowed by the masses and hordes of nasty creatures coming from the ceiling and now from cracks in the ground.

Oh, if only I could chance turning into my dragon form! I could freeze everything in sight and we could have a clear path! But then again, what would happen if my wings suddenly got clipped by the bloody columns everywhere? The idea of making a fool of myself yet again in my dragon form did not sound like a fun thing to go through again.

The one fall in Imladris was enough.

Unfortunately, there were too many that were too fast for us to outrun. We soon became surrounded by the filthy creatures. I bared my fangs at them, and made ready with my scythe and my fire sword. Legolas had his bow drawn, and everyone else was in their battle stance. For one uneasy moment, nothing happened. The Orcs and Goblins just relished the smell of fear and agitation, hissing and clacking their teeth at us.

Well, I was not one to back down, and neither were any one of the Fellowship to back down. I let out a roar that shook the entire room, spilling blue cold fire in every direction. However, that was not enough. It made the awful beasts more wary of my side of the Fellowship, but otherwise stayed where they were, like foul menacing gnats swarming around a dead carcass.

I growled low in my throat, and suddenly we all stiffened as a larger roar than the one I had just did coming from the deep, making the whole barren city shake even more. I shivered as ice tendrils went through my veins. What the hell was making that noise?

That sound startled the horde of Orcs and Goblins, for they fled flailing and screaming like the cowards they were. However, I did not blame them one bit when I heard another roar, this time closer. I looked around at the others, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and why weren't we running to the bridge? Fuck, if those Orcs and Goblins deemed something was more scary down there than us, then I was inclined to agree with them! We shouldn't be standing there like a bunch of frozen lumps on a petrified log. We should keep moving and get out of here fast before that creature, whatever it was, that was making that horrible roaring found us!

"What is this new devilry?" Borimir whispered in the darkness of the city. We heard sounds of growling from behind us and all of us turned to look.

Gandalf sighed, closing his eyes with defined morose resignation. "A Balrog…."

I shivered. What the fuck was a Balrog? And why did that sound so familiar? And then I realized what it was. For the first time on this journey I felt true fear. A dragon usually feared nothing, for they were wise and battle savvy. But, when it came to Balrogs, and demons from the Underworld of Morgoth, even we dragons tremble in fear listening to stories of old. Balrogs were considered worse creatures than any other in all of Middle Earth, except for Sauron.

"A demon of the Ancient World." Gandalf continued, his tone grimmer than a wolf howling it's loneliness in the wilderness. "This foe is beyond any of you….. RUNNNN!"

He didn't have to tell us twice! I fled, letting adrenaline and the fear of death drive me. It was then, in that moment that I knew deep in my heart that we would not make it out of here unscathed. With something as evil and as mighty as a Balrog following us, we stood no chance.

It was hopeless.

But, then I growled, knowing that I was a coward for accepting hopelessness. There was always hope. And in that moment, I realized that there was NOTHING that was going to keep the rest of my comrades from reaching the Bridge, going across, and getting the hell out of this place. Even if it meant for me to sacrifice myself to save them, then I would do it gladly.

Their cause was much greater than mine. And if by dying I got everyone to safety with grief possibly in their hearts, at least I would have done my part. We went through a corridor, bright evil red light following us the whole way. Borimir nearly slipped and fell off of a huge gap in a stairway. If it not for Legolas grabbing him and pulling him back just in time, he would have fallen to his death.

I came behind the Hobbits, just in time to hear Gandalf order Aragorn, "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near."

When Aragorn made to disobey and stay to fight the Balrog, Gandalf shoved him away, angrily hollering, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use, here!"

Aragorn nodded with resignation and we fled down the sharp jagged narrow stairs, knowing that if just one of us slipped, we would fall to our doom. At one point there was a break in the stairway, but I and Legolas easily jumped over the gap. Gandalf, Sam, Borimir, Merry and Pippin managed to scale the distances in jumps. That only left Aragorn and Frodo. There was a huge roar, which caused the ground to break away right under their feet.

Then there came the Orc and Goblin arrows, trying to spear us all with evil intent. I let out a snarl and took up my bow, along with Legolas, shooting accurately and deadly. Several arrows shot, we heard Frodo gasp out. Turning, we noted that the ground was breaking away even more underneath Frodo and Aragorn's feet.

I nearly had a heart attack when they slipped and backed away from the now huge hole in their path. For a long moment all of us tried to figure out a way to get the two to the other side. I could scale the distance easily, but I might cause the already breaking away stair fall even more, and could send us all to our deaths. There was a large cracking noise from below us, and we all gaped in horror as the pillar that held Frodo and Aragorn on a stair broke away.

Aragorn however, used it to their advantage, quickly realizing that if they leaned forward, balancing just right, then they could cause it to hit our more firm pillar, thus getting them to the other side. They worked quickly, him giving Frodo orders on when to move and when not to. Finally, they both leaned forward and the pillar fell against ours.

_They should count themselves bloody lucky!_ That's all I had to think about that.

We raced as fast as we could down the winding stairs to the floor below. Flames hotter than the sun seemed to belch out from the pits of the darkness, illuminating everything in an eerie dismal hue. We dodged several of these pits, racing towards the bridge. It was a narrow friggin bridge, but neither anyone of us cared. Getting across that obstacle would get us all to the other side.

Or at least, all of _them _to the other side.

Gandalf seemed to know my thoughts, for he stopped and turned to look behind us. I turned and went to go with him, but he snarled, "Go, Locien. You will not FALL here. It is your duty to protect the Fellowship, as it is mine."

"But, you cannot defeat him alone!" I cried, looking at him in desperation. Everyone else was racing towards the bridge, not looking back.

"Yes I can. Now, BE OFF with you!" He hollered, pushing me hard to go in the direction of the Fellowship.

Starting to rant off every single curse word known in the dragon tongue and Westron, I shamefully followed the Fellowship. Gandalf followed at a slower pace, and once everyone, including myself was on the other side waiting for him, he turned and faced the great Balrog.

I gaped at the sheer size of the bloody fire encased thing. Fear tinged my senses, but not for us, for Gandalf. How could a wizard, even one so great as Gandalf, be able to defeat such a monster? It was a butt ugly thing with huge horns, large scaly wings, and one hell of a bad breath.

I turned and looked at Legolas. He spotted my action and his eyes narrowed. I lowered my head, knowing that he knew I was plotting something. He rushed over to me and grabbed my arm, "This is Gandalf's battle. You must not interfere!"

I nodded at him, "Yes, I know."

"Then why do I have a feeling you are plotting something?" He asked softly, looking over to watch Gandalf exchange words with the mighty creature.

_Because I am… and it's rash and friggin' stupid, but whatever. _I thought, looking over Legolas, as if it would be my last time for a long while.

It possibly might be. I had no idea if I would survive my plan. But, Gandalf would fall. I knew it in my heart. It wasn't the lack of faith, it was my instincts telling me so. A dragon who follows their instincts lets them win hurdles no one could dare to imagine.

When Gandalf hollered loudly, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", I knew that my time was almost up.

I pulled Legolas to me and kissed him with searing desperation, knowing that I would remember him always like this. I put my hand over his heart and whispered, "Do not fade. If you do, and I live through this, I will go to Valinor and beat the crap out of you, you got me?"

Legolas' eyes widened. Then he gasped out, "NO… you cannot!"

I smiled wickedly, "Didn't I tell you to stop ordering me around?"

And then Gandalf caused the monster to fall, but not before his foot got caught. He slipped and fell, crying out, "FLY you fools!"

And with that, I touched Legolas' hair one last time and whispered, "I love you, my mate."

I let myself fall off the edge of the stairs, swooping down in the longest freefall ever. I heard Legolas call my name in desperation, but then all of the yells of pain and suffering left me as my attention went to my purpose.

I pulled myself around and felt my body shift into that of a dragon, plunging at speeds unimaginable. Weighing much more than Gandalf, I caught up to him swiftly. He spotted me at his side and roared at me, "YOU FOOL!"

I huffed a laugh and said in his mind, _Just because you are a wizard does not mean I cannot share in flaying a nasty Balrog to death. Now get on my shoulders, it's going to be a rough ride." _I then blinked at him,_ "Unless you'd like to keep freefalling?"_

"DRAGONS and their FOOLISH ideas!" Gandalf hollered, before he reached over and climbed onto my back. I flattened several of my spikes on my back so that he would have a nice area to sit. "Well, there is nothing for it. It's too late to turn back now." He muttered to himself.

I chuckled and let him have at it. Maybe I was a bloody fool for doing this, but Hell, I was not going to allow the only blasted wizard I liked die alone in this dark nasty place. Once Gandalf got settled on my back, I swooped down, letting my wings steer us down to the still falling, flailing Balrog.

I refused to think of the others, knowing that Aragorn would take up leadership and lead them to safety. I did not fear for their safety, nor did I fear Legolas' fate. I had given him hope that I might not die down here. Whether or not that was going to turn out true remained to be seen. But, I knew in my heart that this was the right thing to do.

I would never forgive myself if I had let Gandalf meet his fate by himself. By the Valor or any gods or goddesses around, I would stay by his side until the end… if there was an end.

* * *

><p><em>*runs away!* No, just kidding. Just wanted you all know that I knew this last part was a HUGE shock for you all. However, I always thought it ridiculous that Gandalf falls by himself. I figured that if I ever wrote a fanfiction, I would do it differently. Does this mean that Gandalf will NOT be reborn? No. But, at least Locien will be there with him during the end. As great as Gandalf is, I wanted someone to be with him when he passes. This will cause a huge ripple in the storyline of course, but that is ok. And yes, Locien will eventually go to Lorien. He will not catch up with the others until Fangorn. During that time he will meet new unlikely allies, and understand what it's like to be almost completely adult. I hope that clears up some unavoidable questions. *hugs* Again, thank you all for your reviews. They make me smile.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Elf's Heart and The Minds of Wizard and Dragon

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas' POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>How can someone get so attached to another person so quickly and not realize their significance, nor the fact that in a split second they will be gone? Years, I have searched for someone like Locien… someone I could connect to, someone I could finally feel close to. It was fated in the stars that we should be together. And yet, he has disappeared.<p>

I do not know whether or not that he will survive. I have placed a shred of hope in my heart that he can take care of himself, and shall catch up with us when he can. But, dark are my thoughts as the remaining Fellowship tried to pull ourselves together in our grief and sorrow. What will become of us now? Without Locien or Mithrandir, I fear that our quest is soon to break apart and shatter like shards of glass, inflicting us all with despair.

I sighed with pain as I tried to get myself and my wayward emotions under control. We were now outside of the great mountains, finally out of the pit of doom known as Moria. I am trying to understand why Locien did what he did, and try to find the strength to trust in him… trust in us.

_I love you, my mate_… was those fateful last words before he fell, hoping to reach Gandalf and bring him to safety, I gather. But, with a Balrog like that as one's foe, even with an ally as strong as a dragon by his side, would Mithrandir survive? Would we all be doomed to mourn their deaths?

Several conflicting thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to sort out the details and the emotions. It was difficult, for I am not used to such wild emotions. It was as if seeing both Mithrandir and Locien fall had pulled out emotions deeply buried within my soul, stirring them up like a swarm of honey bumble bees after the first few blooms of spring.

I felt a gentle but strong hand on my shoulder, and I knew who it belonged to. Yet, I was numb to his words, his soft spoken tones. I knew Aragorn to now be our leader, for he was the heir of Gondor, though he did not want that power, nor that strength. One thing that was certain as I numbly helped the Hobbits up to move on to the woods of Lorien, I would not fade.

This pain I must endure, for I knew without a doubt that if there was one small shred of hope that Locien would survive the fight with the Balrog of Morgoth, then I would be here in this Middle Earth, expecting his return. My kin have often said that when they become tied to one single being, it is for life. And that is the way it shall be for myself. I will not love another. I will not cherish another.

I rubbed Locien's gifted choker around my neck. It felt comforting, though yet it gave way to memories best forgotten for now. We could not drown ourselves in our sorrows as of yet, for we must have our wits about us at all times until we reach some sort of safety with my distant kin of Lorien.

As we raced through the long stretches of rock, we managed to get into the valley where Lorien's woods lay. Before entering, I took one last look at the Misty Mountains and prayed that the Valor would protect my love and see him safely back to us. I also prayed for Mithrandir, for without him, all seems too bleak to imagine.

Gimli came to stand beside me and said softly, "He will pull through. The lad has a hide as tough as nails. And with Gandalf by his side, they will be a force to be reckoned with."

I smiled slightly at his kind words. Words that were meant to ease, and I knew that I should not despair. I sighed and turned to follow the remainder of our group into Lorien. I was weary, and would be grateful to see my kin from the south again. It had been quite a long time since I had seen my cousins, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It would feel good to look upon their faces again, and rest.

I forced myself to be on guard as we walked through the trees. It felt good to be in a forest again. The trees whispered to me, lifting my spirits for a time. I narrowed my eyes slightly at Gimli, who started talking to the Hobbits about the elf witch of Lorien and her evil power.

And yet, I felt no need to berate him in defense of the Lady Galadriel, for I had not the heart to make words with a fellow companion at the time. However, when Gimli stated, "Well there is one Dwarf who will not be easily downed. I have the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk."

And with that, we were surrounded. I drew my bow and looked upon my kin with mistrust in my eyes. I knew that the elves needed to protect their borders, but why would they draw bows at us, as if they had not heard Elrond's request for safe passage, just in case we were to lead here?

My mouth twitched a bit when I spotted a rather attractive elf with knowing grey eyes come into our circle. I somehow knew this elf, and memory tickled me of old stories told from my father and my family. The elf grunted softly, saying in a snide voice, "The Dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

The other elves chuckled at that comment, and even I could not keep from smiling. In a way, this elf's humor reminded me a bit of Locien's. Locien was always finding some sort of sarcastic humor in any situation, no matter how dire.

Pain twitched in my chest and I forced myself to breath. I had to hold onto the hope that he was still alive, and safe.

Bows were put down and we dropped our own weapons. The sarcastic ellon beckoned us all to follow him to a great tallen not far from where we came into the forest. As the sun made it's final rays upon the earth, Haldir introduced himself to us. He started with me, telling me in Sindarin that he was Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, and that I was known to him and his kin.

I smiled sadly and offered the traditional greeting, but as I pressed my arm to my chest, I took note Haldir's eyes resting on my choker. I resisted the urge to cover it up, for it was a gift of Locien's and I would not hide it from my people's eyes. They could speculate all they wanted to, for I did not have the heart to care one way or the other.

Haldir then moved on to Aragorn, and exchanged more greetings. It was then that Gimli told Haldir that he should speak in a tongue that all people could understand. Haldir sneered down at the Dwarf and muttered, "We have not dealt with the Dwarves since the dark days."

I bit my lip as Gimli stated very harshly in Dwarven that Haldir was a nasty smelly dog. Aragorn took care of his ire however, and all was calm, until the Marchwarden came upon the Hobbits. He took one look at Frodo and whispered harshly, "You bring great evil here." He then turned to Aragorn, "You can go no further."

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>We seemed to fall for endless time, and though gravity did not greaten for some odd reason, I knew that if we should stop any time soon, we all were going to be flattened like big squashed bugs on a rock. I finally caught up to the flailing Balrog, and started flaming his ass with cold fire.<p>

Unfortunately for us, it just seemed to piss him off more, not actually harm him.

Gandalf, however, had a sword and was bent on using it. I let him have at it, getting close enough to bite a flaming arm of the Balrog. It roared at me and tried bashing me into the cavern's wall. I managed to hit in quite a few places, but did not give up my prize. I withstood the jarring, bashing, and splitting roars in my ears. I had to say one thing about this bloody flaming demon. He had healthy lungs.

I finally got tired of it and gave into a bellow of roaring fire at his head, causing it to be silent for a few seconds, looking at me in shock. I blinked at him and whipped around to bit at his wings while Gandalf started hacking away at the demon's chest.

The demon flailed about and screamed out as I managed to rip a wing to shreds. _Awww, did that hurt?_ I asked it mentally with a smirk. _How about this?_ I continued, by sinking my fangs into its shoulder, clawing at its vulnerable belly.

It howled and managed to shake me off with a quick swerve of its body. I was rammed into the cliff wall so hard that I saw stars. Freefalling a few hundred feet had me back on track, but not before Gandalf stabbed the creature again in the chest. And then there was water.

A huge ocean of water. And though I had never been to any sea or ocean, I knew how to swim, even in my dragon form. The fall though hurt like a thousand bee stings all over my scales due to the impact. I felt lightheaded and drifted for a while just to get my brain back in gear. I blinked a few times and swam to the surface, belching out a gulp of blue flame.

I looked around for Gandalf and noted that the wizard was floating on his stomach. My eyes widened and I quickly swam to him, noting also that the Balrog was nowhere to be seen. _Now where did that blasted pain in the ass go?_

I nudged Gandalf over to a large ledge near a large tunnel. He managed to get onto the ledge and cough his lungs out, dispelling them of water. Knowing that he might catch cold I got onto the ledge and shook myself of water. I looked around for any sort of wood and found none. Looking over at Gandalf, I noticed his staff.

Of course! The stone!

I switched back into my fey form and pulled out my fire sword. I rubbed the hilt gently and it flamed up quickly. "I never thought I'd be so grateful to have this with me on this journey." I murmured gently, before blowing some flame onto the wizard's stone. It flamed up, but did not burn the staff holding it, thank the gods.

I felt like whooping and running around in circles like a bloody buffoon, but I refrained. I noticed how chilled Gandalf was, even though he was pulling off his water logged clothes. I reached into my pack and found a few cloaks and warm clothes, handing each to him without comment. I knew that these might not be to his taste, but I reckon he'd be grateful to get warm nonetheless.

For a while we sat there, resting and warming ourselves. Gandalf sighed finally and stated dryly, "Sometimes it is good to have a dragon around, even if it be a foolish one."

I felt my ears droop slightly in shame and coughed lightly. "Well, it was either that or regret it for the rest of my life."

"Hmmmm…." Gandalf grunted, pulling out a waterlogged pipe to chew on. "Indeed. How did you know I was going to fall?"

I blinked at him, "Well, I figure it was sort of bloody obvious the way you just stood there after the blasted creature fell." I sighed. "Then again, I had a feeling this would happen, even before the Balrog chased us to the bridge."

Gandalf grunted again before he sighed deeply, "I did not want him to find a way out of Moria and follow the others. While his eyes are fixed on me, the others can go safely to Lorien. However, I now have you with me, and so be it."

I rubbed my talisman and thought of Legolas and what he must be thinking right now. Was he thinking I was dead? Or was he holding onto hope?

I must have looked contemplative, for the wizard asked me softly, "Do you regret this now?"

I shook my head no. "No, it's just I was thinking of what Legolas must be thinking right now."

Gandalf smiled kindly and stated wisely, "He will come to the realization that you did what you thought best. I feel that either way it goes, you chose a path. You could have went with them, and as you say, regret my possible death, or you could have come with me, like you have." He then tugged one of my warm cloaks around his shoulders a bit tightly, chuckling softly. "Well, either way it goes, what is done is done. There is no going back, Locien. You know that, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, I sort of figured that one out when I jumped off the stair." I pulled my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Do not fear for your elf prince. He will not fade. I am sure of it." Gandalf murmured, sighing gently, "He will still hold on to the thought that you are still alive somewhere. He is stronger than you give him credit for. Just as you are stronger than he gives you credit for."

I blushed at that, but nodded, accepting his kind words. I looked around a bit. "Who would have thought a huge bloody ocean would be at the bottom of Moria?"

"This?" Gandalf looked around. "It is not an ocean, though to your eyes it is pretty big enough to be one. This is part of a great river that is born through several glaciers in the mountains around us. What you see here is a beginning of a lake."

I blinked. A lake? I nodded slowly, though I didn't quite comprehend how huge an ocean would be if this was a bloody baby lake. I rubbed my arms a bit, noting a huge bruise forming on my right side from all of the bashing and fighting. I was going to be sore tomorrow, I knew it.

"Where do you think the Balrog went off to?" I arched a brow, looking at the huge archways marking a large tunnel near us.

"He went to go nurse his wounds, as are we. Come morning, we will hunt him down and face him again. But, now is a time to gather strength." The wizard said dryly.

Figured as much.

Joy.

I pulled out some jerky, though it was a bit damp. How the hell the bloody food got damp and not the clothes was beyond me. I handed some to Gandalf, who took it gratefully. I nibbled on some, knowing we had to ration this for as long as possible. I looked down at my tattoo, noting that the blue was fading to black. Soon, I would be unable to transform unless I got some energy from the sky.

With a new doom washing over me, I rested, knowing there was nothing we could do about it now.

As my thoughts drifted, I thought of Legolas, and what he was doing at that very moment.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it's not too confusing having both Legolas and Locien be in first person. This will only last until they are reunited, then it will switch back to just Locien. Let me know if it is confusing, and I will fix it. Thanks! Again, thank you for your amazing reviews. :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Lady's Gentle Words, and the Flames of Shadow**

* * *

><p>*Legolas' POV*<p>

* * *

><p>We waited and rested on the tallen, though we could not sleep here. Our thoughts were too dire and wary for that. I preferred to stand and watch over the remains of our Fellowship, because my heart was too restless for me to sit still. The hobbits, for once, were all silent, and all looked grim, especially Frodo. I ached to go and give comfort to not only him, but also to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, but my soul was still going through it's own stages of grief, worry, and sorrow. I stood amongst some of my kin, looking over at the canopy of the great forest of Lorien. Most humans called these woods the Enchanted Wood of Lothlorien. But, the elves and free folk of middle earth called it Lorien.<p>

We were very close to the heart of elvendom on earth, and I knew that eventually, Aragorn would convince Haldir to let us on our way to take sanctuary at _Caras Galadhon_. Aragorn was a force to be reckoned with, and he had the manners of a king, for he was Isildur's heir. I knew that Aragorn would find a way to get us to see Lady Galadriel and her mate Lord Celeborn.

I also knew that though Haldir feared Frodo, not so much because he was the Ringbearer, but because of what the ring might do to us all, he would come to the realization that the One Ring needed to move past here. The longer we lingered here on the outskirts of Lorien, the more unsafe the Fellowship, and all those that are near to us, would be.

I sighed deeply, wondering where Locien was, and how he was fairing. I felt pain etch again into my chest, but it was a smaller ache than it had been before. The ache is almost like when one gets injured, and is on the mend, but their pain is sore, and perhaps more muted. I also felt an overwhelming sense of longing.

_Locien…._ Whispering silently into the night, I turned to watch Borimir as he began speaking words of comfort to Frodo, words that I had no strength to say.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, Frodo." Borimir sighed softly and adjusted his Gondorian shield. "You have a heavy burden… don't carry the weight of his fate."

Gimli grunted, "Aye laddie, how do you know that Mr. Gandalf and Locien are both dead? We did not see them draw their last breath, now did we?"

I smiled slightly at that. Leave it to Gimli to bring cheer upon us, even when hope seems like a fading flicker of light in an ever approaching storm. Borimir chuckled softly, "No, you are right. We did not see it. Forgive me for my dire thoughts. It was wrong of me to assume that they are lost to us."

"Lost, yes, they are." I whispered, drawing the hobbits' eyes onto my frame. "But, I feel it in my heart that they will defeat their foe and join us maybe at a later date."

"A fool's hope. But, it is hope nonetheless." Borimir agreed, rubbing his necklace idly.

Was this a fool's hope? Possibly. But, I did not care, one way or the other. If the Valor wished us to be parted like this to test both our strengths, then so be it. I had to hold onto this hope, even if it was foolish, that Locien would defeat his foe, and with Gandalf, find us.

All of our attention soon went to Aragorn, as he and Haldir came to some sort of decision. Haldir nodded to us, saying in a stiff, but affirmative voice, "Follow me."

We followed the Marchwarden and his guards through the wood for most of the morning, and into the greatest part of the day. My spirits were starting to lift as I heard soft bird songs and felt the wind rustle through my hair and into the trees. Winter had never touched Lorien's trees, but one could see the fall colors starting to grip them fully.

As long as I could remember the tales my family have been told over the years, is that Lorien was one place on earth that did not falter under winter. It always stayed the same, or went into brilliant fall colors with it's wild abundance under the careful eye of the elves and Lady Galadriel. However, seeing the trees with their autumn leaves made me feel an understanding. Winter would touch this place soon if the elves left the city. My kin was dwindling here, and maybe in a few hundred years, we would be noted in tales and legends. The sea was calling many of us home.

Valinor was undying and beautiful. Eventually none of the elves would be able to resist it's calling. I wondered if when the war is finally over, and if we do win the tide, would Locien go with me to Valinor to live? Would he drop everything and sail on a great white ship with me?

Or would he wish to stay here, amongst his family?

All of these thoughts crossed my mind as we continued into the deepest part of the woods. We hiked up a small hill and spotted a cluster of Mellyrn trees, thick and taller than any I have ever to behold. Haldir stopped for one long moment, just taking in his home city. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon, home of elvendom on earth. Home to Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir mused with pride.

I could see why, for the city itself was great and beautiful. When we finally reached the great Mellyrn trees, I felt as though I was walking in heaven. The trees crooned softly to me, letting me know that the Lord and Lady already knew of our coming and were anxious to see us. Haldir quickly ascended winding ladders that looked like stairs around several Mellyrn, though occasionally he would stop and let the men, dwarf, and hobbits rest.

Once we finally got onto the largest flet, Haldir led us to a main area to where we were to wait for the Lady and her Lord to meet with us. Haldir left us there and went to go stand by a few more ellin and our eyes turned to view Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn was as regal as they come, his silver eyes full of knowledge, and his hair long and silvery gold. His clothes were that of an elf in high ranking, but not overly frivolous.

Lady Galadriel was fair as any elleth could be, with kind, but knowing blue grey eyes and long, flowing hair. Her dress was of the finest white thread, and around her head was a circlet, letting all who looked upon her know that she was of high status. My eyes faltered slightly, as I felt her soft words soothing my mind.

_You fear for him, but do not. He has many paths he must take, as you must as well. _

I took her soft words to heart, knowing that she was far older and wiser than I could ever imagine. Some rumors had bespoken Lady Galadriel to be of a great age, and even ten thousand winters is great to an elf. She looked at us all seeing our hearts and our thoughts, even before her mate, Lord Celeborn spoke to us. To some, the feel of one poking around in our minds would be frightening. But, to me, I had nothing to hide. Let her see my secrets, and heart's desire, for I did not mind anyone knowing them.

Lord Celeborn spoke finally, looking at all of us with resigned inquiry, "Eight there are here, but ten there were who set out from Rivendell." His eyes surveyed each one of us again before continuing, "Tell me… where is Gandalf, for I much would like to speak with him. I cannot see him from afar. Nor can I see this dragon that we have seen coming with you. Where has he gone?"

My heart ached at his words, and everyone seemed to look as heartbroken as I felt.

Lady Galadriel looked at Frodo and watched as his eyes fell to the ground. "They have both fallen into Shadow."

Feeling the need to speak, I said softly, "Gandalf was taken down by a Balrog of Morgoth." I took a deep breath and looked upon my ladyship with sorrow, "My… mate believed himself able to save him, and followed him into the darkness. For, we went needlessly into Moria."

Haldir hissed softly nearby, and all eyes were upon me. Yet, I did not falter. Locien was my mate. To others, he could simply be a fiancé, but to me, he was my mate, and always would be, even should he fail in his tasks.

"Needless were not the intentions of Gandalf, nor of Locien. We do not know their full purposes in this life." Her eyes went to Gimli, for the dwarf had become very somber and dower in his guilt for even suggesting Moria. "The Fellowship is on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail."

Her eyes then softened, "But still, hope remains. Go and rest, for your hearts are weary and full of toil."

* * *

><p>After bathing and getting fresh attire, I was summoned to Lady Galadriel's side. The others were down amongst the roots of the Mellyrn, dining or resting. I was to join them later, after my talk with the Lady of Light. I felt much better after my bath and getting fresh clothing. The lady's words had also soothed my mind and troubled thoughts. Yet, my heart still ached and longed for the presence of my mate. Something that was impossible to accomplish, at least for now.<p>

Feeling a bit less weary, I joined the lady near the roots of another set of Mellyrn, near a dry fountain. I balked then, knowing exactly what that dry fountain was used for. Lady Galadriel smiled at my hesitance and said softly in Sindarin, _"It is alright if you do not wish to know things that are best left alone. Come, walk with me, prince of Mirkwood."_ She held out her hand, and I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

I felt like I was just a small child next to her, for she had seen so many years I had not been graced with, had experienced much more, even though I was approaching my 3,656th year on this earth. I had yet been a small child when I saw her and her mate last. It was sobering to know that I would steal feel like one, even after so long. Being as courteous as I could, even though I was still wary and hesitant, I offered her my arm. She took it with a small, knowing smile.

"_Your heart and soul is troubled, and I do not believe it is just because of Locien, though a great deal of it lies with him. You fear other things, am I correct?"_ She mused softly as we walked around the area, enjoying the feel of the breeze rustling softly around us, flickering off of the golden leaves of the Mellyrn.

I nodded slowly, _"Yes, I do not try to pretend that I do not fear other things. My father will not be pleased with my choice in a mate."_

"_He will come around eventually, should all that we hope for goes true. You are his son, and he does care for you very much. He also understands an ellon's heart. He will also understand fate."_ She then stopped and turned to face me, gently pushing some strands of hair away from my face. _"Legolas, the thing you fear most you need to get over. You will face your greatest fear on the battle ground several times in the future. If you let the fear take control of you, then both you and Locien will falter."_

I breathed in deeply, shivering as memories took me back to my child hood, when a stupid mistake lead someone I cherished die in front of me… taken down by a spider. Feeling emotions come to the forefront, I turned away, warring with myself on numerous accounts. _"I had thought that fear had faded away, and yet it still haunts me."_ I whispered.

I felt a gentle hand on my arm_, "It will haunt you until you face it. You must face it and win."_ Then her eyes softened, _"Enough talk of fate and somber tidings. Tell me about your Locien."_

The abrupt change in topics startled me, but I did not hesitate on explaining a great deal of our journey, and how close Locien and I had become. She reached up and touched my choker, smiling slightly, _"Trust in Locien… trust in yourselves. Trust your love. If you trust these things, then you will not fade and leave him alone in this world. He needs you, just as much as you need him."_

I nodded, understanding that_. "I know why he went after Mithrandir. I know the reason, and I know that he would not do something as dangerous as that unless he felt he had no other choice, but…."_

"_You feel your time with him was too short."_ Galadriel understood perfectly. She smiled slightly_, "Love is like that. It is rare if you find anything like the bond Celeborn and I share. Rarer still if it lasts this long. But, I do feel that Locien is still alive, and eventually, he will understand his worth in the grand scheme of things. And he will understand how precious life with you is."_

In that moment, it felt as though a great weight had lifted from my shoulders, making me feel better than I had felt since we went into the pits of Moria.

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>The next 'morning', Gandalf and I rose and quickly broke our fast. It was a silent and hurried meal, full of deep thoughts and tense emotions. I, for one, would be glad to go after the flaming bastard and give him a piece of my dragon mind once and for all, then get both myself and my companion the hell out of this bloody dank, dirty place. I grunted and put away my things, looking up to view my wizard companion as he checked on the status of his robes.<p>

I chuckled and remarked dryly, "You should leave those old wizard rags off. I know my apparel isn't much to your taste, but they are easier to move in and will make fighting off Flaming Ass from Hell a bit easier."

Gandalf smiled at my comment, but then looked down at his borrowed clothing. "No, though not to my taste, these are comfortable enough to battle in. Still, a wizard wears robes not because they are easier to move in, but because of what they can hide." He then arched a bushy grey brow, "Then again, I might as well wear your clothing at least until we defeat our enemy, smote his ruin, and head to Lorien to meet up with the others… if it is indeed that we shall get out of here alive."

Still, I snickered when Gandalf put on the old robe over his borrowed clothes. In truth, I did not mind him deciding to wear the clothes, or if he had not decided to. A wizard was a wizard, and their actions often spoke louder than their riddled words. I still hold the thought to be courteous as possible to the old, wizened man, knowing that his staff was a force to be reckoned with. Though Gandalf seemed to be an even tempered sort of wizard, he had shown extreme annoyance in stupid actions.

I had already annoyed him by joining up with him to defeat the Balrog. I did not want to annoy him again. Hissing as I felt a sting in my arm, I looked my tattoo over carefully. It was not growing. Nor was it glowing. It was darkening. Great. Bloody beautiful.

Fuck, we were now, essentially screwed unless we battled the Balrog to the surface and met with the energy of the open air. I was now pretty much mortal, despite having an adrenaline rush that seemed to keep on going. Knowing from experience, I did not want to question when this blast of energy was going to fail me. Instead, I harnessed it, and was going to damn well use it.

I snickered, thinking of what Legolas would say to me now in this moment, were he to be there with us. He'd probably tell me 1) that's what you get for being a fool, 2) I am going to laugh if you fall flat on your face because of your stupidity, and 3) I will have to pick you up when you fall.

That last thought had me blushing in spite of our situation. Shoving my emotional baggage and my longing to be with my mate again further to the back of my mind, I followed Gandalf through the thick tunnels that lead to God knows where. I felt like whistling for some reason, and figured it was because I'd been down here far too long, and probably got insanity along with my normal gripe-infested attitude.

Instead, I followed like a good dragonling, and kept both ears and eyes in tune with our thick, rocky surroundings. Gandalf was efficient, for he did not speak unless he wished to let me know which direction we were to take, or if he was musing aloud to himself. Sometimes in our hike through the vast underground tunnels, I figured he forgot my presence.

Then he would turn around and make sure I was still there.

Either way it went, I wanted to defeat our foe and get out of there as fast as possible. Dragons are known for their patience most days, but sometimes even we get impatient and anxious. This was definitely an example of my patience wearing thin.

We tracked our enemy further into the deep, and the walls started closing in around me. I shivered and pulled out a small slice of jerky, still moving forward. Claustrophobia was harsh on me for the first time, and I forced myself to ignore it's evil intentions and put one foot in front of the other.

It was better when we could climb atop a rocky stair, for then at least I felt like I was getting closer to the surface. Helping Gandalf climb these stairs also gave me something to do and think on, instead of dwelling on just how far we were from getting to the Balrog.

By midday, I was practically freezing from the inside out. I felt as though I had some illness that made my stomach nauseous, and I felt weaker than usual. Boiling it down to the fact that my powers had completely left me, I put on a heavy winter cloak, ignoring Gandalf's knowing eyes.

He did not say one word about my apparent mortality, and I figured it was due to the fact that he understood that there was nothing to do about it except for getting me to the surface. Unfortunately for us, the Balrog seemed to be deeper in the earth than we had suspected.

Once it hit nightfall again, or at least to our guess, we came upon the chambers of the Balrog. Thick tomb like walls lay in broken boulders near the lair, littered with corpses of large strange looking things. I looked in the eye socket of one creature and snickered. "That would have to be an awefully tasty food source."

"Mmm… indeed." Gandalf whispered, pausing to take a look at it. "It must have been a great sea dragon, from the looks of it." He motioned to the great skeletal feet. "Look there, the fingers extend dramatically to be considered webbed." He then tapped lightly on the base of the jaw bone. "It is almost fossilized, I would presume."

I shivered, looking at the dragon with a sense of shock and horror.

So, this Balrog had killed some of my sea kin?

Feeling a bit queasy about meeting our foe, I mustered up my courage and said a soft prayer for the dead, even though the dead had been dead far longer than I had been alive. It was good to be respectful for the dead, for you never knew when you might become one of them. My father taught us all that.

Gandalf said softly, "He is near, waiting and watching us." He motioned with his staff to a great corridor beyond the grave site. "Through there."

I nodded, pulling out my flame sword and my scythe. Knowing that this was now or never, I gave Gandalf a nod, and whispered, "Well, in case we fall, it's been nice knowing you."

Gandalf chuckled and nodded, letting my morbidity about dying in a place like this go. It was way past the time for foolish ideas and hopes. We would make it out, or we would die, and in doing so, we were going to kick enormous Balrog ass while doing it.

Grinning and showing my fangs, we stealthily went to the great open door.

Once we entered, I looked over at Gandalf, "There wasn't much of a plan, after we got here, was there?"

Gandalf shook his head no. But, he turned and smiled at me with almost malicious intent. That smile made chills go up and down my spine. "No, but I believe that the outcome is just the same. Our goal is to defeat the Balrog and get out of here."

"Thought that might be the case." I sighed and shrugged, letting my whole body flow with the energy of my sword. I then clicked a hidden switch on my scythe, causing it to glow an eerie blue. "Since this might be our last battle, we might as well go all out." I let the power of my scythe mingle with that of my sword, making a strange purple hue in the darkness of the caverns. I felt my arm tattoo pulse slightly with a bit of the power, and knew that I had one last shifting in me before I drew my last breath. It would be used only as a last and final resort.

"Agreed." Gandalf nodded, closing his eyes and giving into the energy of his staff and all of his power.

We flashed battle grins in the direction of our foe as he roared loudly within his chamber. Regardless if we fell or survived, he would perish. And I believe that he knew that, which was why he was giving into belly aching about his lot in life. Did I feel sympathy towards the great horrible monster? Nope. None at all. This fucker was going down, and going to go back to Hell. And Gandalf and I were going to boot his ass there with relish.

We raced to the great door and beyond, brandishing our weapons and letting out battle cries. If we were to die this night, then at least we were to die together.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, well the next chapter will deal with Legolas going ahead and looking into the mirror of fate, and of course, a large portion of the chapter will be Gandalf and Locien's battle with the Balrog. I hope to have the next chapter up this week sometime. Thank you again for your kind words and reviews. They make me want to work harder than ever before on this fic.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Mirror of Time, and Kicking Balrog Butt**

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked with Galadriel for a while, tempted to talk more about my emotions, and how to handle them. But, I sensed she already knew of my turmoil. Though I felt more at ease with her, I knew it would only be a brief reprieve before my thoughts started swirling around like great insects buzzing around a dead carcass. We came to stand again near the dry fountain and I felt compelled to walk over it, instead of steer clear of it. Why was I drawn so now, when before our walk I felt such a fear of the mirror into the future? Was I now curious? Compelled to truly know what might happen if we all should fall? I felt icy tendrils of fear go down my back and I looked away from it, trying hard to calm myself.<p>

"_It compels you, does it not?" _Galadriel asked not unkindly. Her eyes flickered to the dry fountain and then back to me. _"The truth of the future is often riddled with turmoil. I know you are hesitant to view things best left alone. But, like a cat, curiosity will often overrule fear, and will draw you to find out answers. Will you look into the mirror?"_

"_I already know what might happen if we fail, my Lady." _I whispered, and yet I stepped over to the dry fountain. _"I think the reason as to why I am drawn to this rare mirror into the future is because I wish… I just want to see… my Locien again."_

As the words escaped my lips, I knew them to be the truth. What I truly wanted was to see my heart's desire again. I wanted to see him, even if it meant seeing a future that spelled our dooms in case we failed. I was now willing to take that risk. Galadriel gave me a gentle smile before she went over to a small pool near the roots of a great tree. I was calm on the outside, and yet inside me, I felt tense and anxious.

Galadriel drew some water into a pitcher that resembled an urn. It's pale silver body reflected against the soft elvish light of the Mellyrn trees.

And still I waited, with bated breaths.

I almost felt like telling her to hurry up and get it over with, but I knew that now was not the time to have ill humor, nor sarcastic folly for such a great elleth. Galadriel murmured softly as she got enough water and advanced to the dry fountain, _"Remember Legolas, when you look into the mirror, do not lose yourself in memory, or in sadness. You must live here, and stay strong in order to prevail in the task set upon you."_

I nodded almost stiffly and watched as she poured the pool water into the dry fountain.

Once she was finished, I stood there, almost frozen in place, until some sort of unknown force pushed me forward. I peered into the mirror and gazed for a long time until I finally saw things that were, things that are, and things that might happen, should we fail….

I saw my past, seeing my family as it was before the spiders ripped them apart, my sister on her bonding day, my father giving council to my brother… things that made me feel a child again. Then I saw myself leaving Mirkwood to ride to Rivendell, answering Lord Elrond's call. I saw the time when I first saw Locien. How his dark hair shown almost blue in the sunlight of the Council circle, and how his vivid blue eyes shown steel along with a gentleness and a humorous wicked glint.

Then I saw our battle in Moria, and then his goodbye.

I shivered as I felt myself whisper, "You wouldn't let me say goodbye." I felt pain rip me to shreds, forcing upon me an agony, but then I saw things that are. The fellowship is now in Lorien, trying to pick up the shards and trying to put ourselves together, dealing with grief, and hopelessness. I saw Frodo and the others and felt a sense of peace befall me.

Locien's gentle words hit my ears as I watched, unable to escape my fate, nor to pull my eyes away, _"If you fade, I will go to Valinor and beat the crap out of you!"_

I felt my lips tilt up in a smile. Compelled to answer, I whispered, "No, my mate. When we meet again, it is I who will relish in teaching you a lesson."

And then there was a future, one that I already knew about. I saw us at Mount Doom, fighting, bleeding, and dying. And then I saw Locien falter. I felt myself cry out as he fell into my greatest fear. Not death. For death would be a small mercy. No… it was something more foul. Flames tickled the earth as Locien turned himself into a magnificent dragon, before being leashed, tethered, and becoming a mount to serve Sauron and his awful minions. Battles fought, cities and villages burned. Soon, only I and a few of my kin remained from the fellowship. Frodo had failed. Spending endless years alone, until I came upon Locien, tortured, battered and enslaved.

It was then that I was in view of my deepest fear. Locien's tormented eyes falling onto me to not to save him, but to destroy him. To end us both of our misery.

Then memories assaulted me, one by one. The friend of mine that I held so dear as a child. The friend that took her own life after the spider's venom became too intolerable to bear. I saw Locien's fate and I let out a crying roar of fury.

Then the spell was broken, and I shakily reached over and steadied myself on a branch of a Mellyrn tree. I trembled and wept, knowing for a fact that I could never let that happen. Not now, and not ever.

Galadriel was silent for a moment, allowing myself time to compose myself. She then sighed and touched my arm with an understanding gentle hand. _"I am sorry you had to see this."_

"_No, it is not your fault. I was the one who wanted to see him. And see him I did."_ I smiled bitterly, _"The future is riddled with pain and lies. I will die before I see Locien fall. I will NOT let him fall."_

"_Then you must BE there for him." _Galadriel smiled gently. She pushed a few strands of hair away from my shoulders. _"Face your fear Legolas, and harness it. If Locien has to have a master, do not let the wraiths or Sauron capture him. Be his master."_

I turned and looked up at her_. "Master?"_ And then my eyes widened slightly in understanding. She did not mean "master" per se. She meant "dominant" or "leader"… and maybe "caretaker". Locien would be himself, but he could only be free if I was there to encourage him and to guide him. I was to be his mate, and he was to be mine. Locien would be submissive yes, but he had to walk his own path. In order for him to not fail, I was to be there with him when he needed me to guide him, but not to oppress. Locien had his own mind, and had to grow. I would be his teacher, his lover, his friend.

Galadriel sighed softly, _"I have nothing further to teach you. Go, and rest with the Fellowship. They are going to need you in the days to come."_

I nodded and bid her thanks. Feeling a bit more at ease with myself, and of the fate of the world of Middle Earth, and less worrisome over Locien, I left Galadriel and headed around the winding roots of the Mellyrn trees to find the Fellowship. Galadriel was very wise, and had guided me to see the right path I must take.

Now, instead of feeling hopeless and apprehensive, I felt a sense of understanding and acceptance. For Locien, I will prevail. For our love, and for the hope of Middle Earth and all it's people, I would be strong. And from that time forward, I ceased to obsess over Locien's whereabouts. I still worried for his fate, as a dominant worries over his submissive, but I allowed myself time to relax and put my mind to other matters, like keeping the Fellowship safe. I trusted in Locien to survive and to find us, when he could.

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. I had no idea how long it had been since we started battling the Balrog. All I knew was that this nasty piece of flaming asshole was not giving up, and bent on one thing: to kill us. He did not care about survival at this point. Huge chinks in his chest, arms and legs suggested where both Gandalf and myself had dealt him several blows with our weapons.<p>

I shivered, knowing that my power was fading fast.

I began to realize that I was not to survive.

Nor was Gandalf.

I think both of us understood this.

We were completely out of provisions, save a bit of trail mix left over from Legolas. And without water, both of us would perish… and soon.

We shared a common purpose to the Balrog now. To kill him before we died. Blood started blurring my vision, and I ignored the pain in my wounds on my arms, hip, and face. Gandalf grunted softly and muttered, "If only we could lure him to the surface. We will all be chopped into bits before we can get him to die."

It was pretty grim a thought, but then I laughed as we rested while the Balrog rested. It was as if a small truce was made between the three of us. Whenever the Balrog rested, we rested and did not fight. It was a small reprieve, but it was one that we used to the best of our ability.

Gandalf looked over at me, "You find this whole situation amusing?"

I snickered, "I am beyond that point, Gandalf." I then waved a tired arm over around us, "I was just thinking that how ironic that we are to die by a Balrog so generous to give us a resting period. Granted, we are resting while he is, but yea… you know what I mean."

Gandalf answered my snicker with a small smile. "Yes, I don't think I've ever met one that is so generous."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's be generous right back to him and give him some much needed air." I wrinkled my nose. "I am starting to smell like a carcass right now, so I apologize for any offense."

Gandalf sniffed his under arm and winced, "I think the term 'be one with the earth' has been achieved quite well."

I burst out laughing, making my face hurt like a bitch.

I no longer cared. The Balrog watched us with a cocked head, as if wondering if we went nuts. I then stood wobbly on my feet and grunted, "FINALLY! I get to transform again!"

Gandalf stood with me, leaning heavily on his staff. I put my weapons in my pack and made ready to transform. "Too bad I have no idea how to get out of here."

Gandalf grunted, "Leave that to me."

"OK, gotcha." I nodded and then asked, "Ready for air?"

"How would you put it? Oh yes…. How about HELL yes?" Gandalf said with a grim smile.

"You have been with me in this blasted place far too long! You are picking up on all of my phrases!" I teased before stretching a bit and turning to look at him. "Would you be so kind as to step back?"

Gandalf nodded and backed away. The Balrog, clearly interested now, stood and watched, though did not advance. I shivered and let the last of my borrowed power from my sword and scythe and transformed. I felt my body contort for what I thought to be the last time.

I roared out flame and fire, watching as the flame came out purple instead of blue hit the side of the cavern lair. It seemed like the flame was electrified now, thanks to my fire sword's borrowed power. I grinned evilly and crouched down so Gandalf could climb onto my shoulders. Flattening my spikes I turned my head to look at the Balrog, who was still totally and utterly confused.

Let Mr. Flaming Butthead be puzzled. That gave us an advantage for sure.

I let Gandalf get situated before I asked him mentally, _All set?_

"Yes, let us be rid of Moria." Gandalf growled as he pulled out his sword and clutched my flattened spikes. I turned to look at the Balrog and roared, spewing electricity and cold fire at him.

That seemed to piss him off, so I did it again, and he roared right back at me, preparing for our last battle together. I then took off into the air, grinning as the Balrog roared in anger and took off after me, wobbling slightly with just one good wing.

Ok, I did my part, now I trusted Gandalf to direct me where to go. Apparently up, for Gandalf let out a yell and sent lightning shooting up above us into the heavy stone and rock of the cavern. At first I thought we would be caved in, but it was not to be. Through the thick rock and stone lay a huge ancient shaft. Ahhh… so that's how far the dwarves had dug. No wonder the Balrog had been totally pissed at them, getting too close to his lair with the noise of hammers, axes, and picks.

I shot through the opening and went up and up and up. As I flew, the Balrog hot on my tale, I tried hard not to move too much, for I didn't want Gandalf to fall off of my shoulders. The wizard was pretty resilient sitting up there and even managed to blow rocky things in our way with his lightning from his staff. I still managed to ram into a few things, but felt confident enough that we could get out of here and reach the sky.

Why we hadn't thought this plan up before now, I had no idea. But, the past was over and done with. No use dwelling on it when you have a very mad flaming badass following you. If I lost any sort of balance whatsoever, both me and Gandalf would fall – probably to our deaths.

So, I concentrated on flying as fast as possible, and let Gandalf and the Balrog do the rest.

There was a moment when the Balrog flung his whip at my back, slashing a huge stripe in the scales. I grunted and managed not to smash myself into the side of the huge tube like cavern. Getting pissed at him slashing me again, I turned for one second and blasted electric cold fire flame at him. I hit him square in the face, causing him to be blinded and to crash into several things.

I snickered and had to turn my attention back at where I was going. It was a good thing to, because I almost clocked myself on a huge rocky ledge. That ledge looked awfully familiar. Then I snorted. Yep.

That was the ledge that we all looked off of when Gandalf was talking about Mithril. I then forced myself not to look at the cavern walls, even when Gandalf blasted a few more ledges out of the way. I could not falter now. Yes, dragons are treasure-hoarders. But, our sense of survival is even more pronounced than our lust for riches. Still, it was hard to ignore the beautiful flickering veins of mineral as we rose up and up, faster and faster.

We seemed to fly for countless minutes until finally we broke free. I let out a gasp of fresh air for the first time in what seemed like ages. I blinked a bit, noting that we had a bit of bad timing. It was storming outside, and bad time. Thick pelts of snow swirled like freezing daggers at me. That, of course didn't bother me. But, I worried for my rider. Gandalf must be friggin' freezing. At least I didn't have to worry about the Balrog. He seemed fine.

Asshole.

The huge thing managed to get out of the opening a few minutes after us, and we both were waiting for him. Flame, ice, snow, and wind were all that I saw for a long time.

The battle wore on.

And on.

Until we got onto the smallest dungeon on the highest mountain and lay claim to the Balrog's last breath on this earth. The Balrog's body fell for the last time and did not get up. His flame disappeared in ash and smoke. It was then that I felt darkness take me. I briefly heard Legolas call my name before blissful nothing took me over.

For a while peace held true in this world of darkness.

But then the cold set into my bones and my very soul. I shivered and woke, to find Gandalf was not on my shoulders any more. Disoriented, I painfully stood, noting that my dragon form was gone, leaving me very close to death. I must have blacked out after the battle due to using up all of my energy as a dragon. I was now mortal and bleeding.

I searched for Gandalf until I found him laying not far from the carcass of the great Balrog. Without his flame he was like a skeletal ugly beast, with no coloring, nor no meat to speak of on his body. I grimaced. As if I would want to eat that nasty thing. His flesh had tasted nasty when I had bit him a few times. No thank you.

Still, it was a miracle that I was still alive.

I knew that if I didn't get some food in me soon, that I would die.

But, that was the least of my worries.

Gandalf… was he alive still? Or did he succumb to death like so many do?

I fell to my knees near his body and looked him over worriedly. His body was beaten to a pulp almost, and I figured I looked just about as bad. Still I sensed he was still alive, but barely. I reached down with one tired hand and pushed back his long wiry grey hair from his face. The wizard blinked a few times against the wind and snow, and took in the sight of me.

He smiled slightly, or at least tried to make the effort to do so. "We smote him." He murmured.

Strange how I could hear him above the wind and snow. I nodded numbly, saying softly, "We did."

"Then all is done for me, my friend." He said softly, and so calmly, as if he knew his time in this world was soon to be up.

Because I never had dealt with death of a friend, I settled down next to him, numb against all feelings except for worry. I worried where Gandalf would go when he died. Would his soul find Valinor, or perhaps a heaven I did not know of? Would his body turn to dust up here? What would happen to the Fellowship without one so great as Gandalf?

And what would happen to me?

These thoughts filled my head and I didn't realize I was crying bloody tears until Gandalf reached up and touched my cheek gently. "Do not grieve for me, Locien. I have done my part. It is time for me to return to my ancestors. To see white shores… to rest in peace… without pain or sorrow. Where I am going will be a paradise."

A paradise. Fancy that.

"Yet I cannot follow." I forced myself to say, feeling a hollow shell form within me, as if I was wanting to die with him.

"No, you cannot. You are young yet, dragonling. And you must find the others, and help them." Gandalf's voice was getting weaker now.

I struggled to contain my emotions as they started spilling out everywhere. I nodded slowly, "Ok."

And as Gandalf sighed deeply his last breath, I shut his eyes and murmured, "Be at peace, my friend." I sat there for what seemed like forever, letting the foreign emotions of grief, sadness, and hurt go through me like razor sharp knives.

And in this grief, I fell across Gandalf's fallen body and passed out.

Mortality was something I knew I would have to witness on this journey, for humans and even wizards die. Even elves, dwarves and dragons must deal with this fate in battle. But, it never prepared me for the truth. That Gandalf was gone.

He was gone from this world.

And at that moment, I wanted to die too, despite my promise to him that I would find the Fellowship and move on.

Time passed.

And in the darkness I heard a soft voice. It was familiar to me, yet I could not recognize it. And then it came to me. _"Locien, come back to me! Do not leave me alone in this world…. Please. You made me promise. And I will hold it true if you LIVE! How can I live without you?" _

"Legolas." I rasped, waking to find myself in the woods not far from Lorien… and I was not alone.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update. My doggie passed away last week, and it's been really rough. We got ourselves a new puppy already, because we couldn't take not having a dog around. She's a bit of a handful, but she helps take away our grief and sorrow over the loss of Aspen. I hope to update sometime this weekend. Thank you all again for your reviews. They make me smile.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Gifts of Lothlorien, and Finding Hope**

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas POV*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The morning prior in Lothlorien….<em>

Feeling much rested and less worrisome, the remains of the Fellowship and I started getting ready to continue our journey. Time seemed to stand still in the woods of Lorien, but like life in general, we had to move on. It felt like months since we had journeyed here, even though we had only spent one night. I took a chance to look over my companions, noting that all seemed to be immersed in their own thoughts.

Due to Lord Celeborn's instruction, all of us knew that the best way to leave the safety of Lorien was by boat. Apparently Saruman now had stranger creatures tracking us during daylight as well as in darkness. It would be best to try and lose these trackers by going down the river. We would also take less time putting distance in between us and the trackers.

I made sure that the hobbit's packs were secure on the boats along with the others. I felt eyes on me and I turned to find Lady Galadriel and her mate, Lord Celeborn, watching over us. It gave me a sense of understanding that I might never see them again in Middle Earth. The lady of light had spoken with Frodo last night after she had spoken with me. She had shown him things that troubled him now, no doubt, from the mirror, I suspected. Either way it went, after Frodo had returned from speaking with her, he had looked more calm, if not confused.

When prodded by Sam, Frodo had only stated that Lorien would be emptied of the elves by this time next year. Now, looking at the lord and lady of Lorien, I knew that what Frodo had spoken of was the truth.

Trying to keep my spirits higher, and that of the hobbits, I pulled out some _Lembas_ Bread, and nibbled on some, saying softly, "_Lembas_, elvish wey bread. One small bite of this will fill the stomach of a fully grown man."

Merry and Pippin nodded, acting interested, but then Merry asked his companion, "How many did you eat?"

Pippin answered while picking at his teeth, "Four." And then he belched, to the amusement of the rest of us.

_Four?_ Surely the hobbit was either joking, or was going to have a stomach ache in a while from eating too much. I then blinked, remembering how hungry these particular hobbits were, and smiled slightly. Assuring myself that these two hobbits naturally had fast metabolisms, I left the subject alone for now.

I watched as Celeborn gave Aragorn a last minute informative council before presenting him with a beautifully crafted dagger. Smiling slightly, I couldn't help remembering how Locien fascinated everyone with his weaponry, always having a historical reference to every item he carried. Blinking a bit, I wondered briefly if Locien still had his scythe, or his flame sword.

Soon my thoughts turned to the present, for it was time for us to leave. As we lined up in front of the lord and lady, garbed now in gifted capes of their people, I felt my spirits lift even more as I felt Lady Galadriel's calm voice inside my head, whispering "_I will look after your Locien, should he eventually turn up in our forests, and lead him in the right direction after he has rested."_

"_Thank you." _I said, relieved that if Locien should in fact find his way to the Woods of Lothlorien, he would find friends there to help guide him to our side. I could only hope that he would join us sooner rather than later. Missing his absence, but strengthening my resolve to protect the Fellowship, I rubbed my choker, and took a deep breath.

I turned my attention to Lord Celeborn as he mused softly to us, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." He then regarded us all carefully before giving us a kind, but needed blessing, "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Lady Galadriel took over, bestowing gifts to all of us, and we took each one with grace, knowing that it would be a great slight to object to any. I was given a bow of the Galadhrim, and I couldn't help but stroke it's wood, and feel the intricate curves and designs on it. It was a very beautiful, but resourceful bow. I quickly strung it and tested it while everyone else was getting their gifts. I wanted to make sure that I would have it ready for battle as soon as possible.

Merry and Pippin were given silver belts and two daggers of Noldorin, and I couldn't help but smile at their awe on these fierce weapons. Sam was given a bit of earth from Lady Galadriel's own orchard, a Mellorn seed, and rope made of Hithlain. Though Sam was grateful for his gifts, he did question Lady Galadriel if she had any more nice, shiny daggers. She just smiled, and went on, not offended in the least. Frodo was given the _The Light of Eärendil, _which would give him light in any dark place, no matter where he was. Aragorn was only given that dagger from Lord Celeborn, for Lady Galadriel had seen Arwen's gift to him, and believed that it was the best treasured gift anyone, elf or man, could be given. Borimir was given a belt made of gold.

The last gift that was given was to the Dwarf, Gimli. Though a bit hesitant and awkward, for Lady Galadriel had asked him what he would like to be given, he finally asked for a hair on the lady's head, for she was fairer than any gem or jewel that he had seen. I did not feel the need to tease the Dwarf for his request, asking an elf maiden, Galadriel or not, for hair on her head, for I knew it had shown great courage and effort on Gimli's part to be so bold, yet courteous to an elf, male or female. Lady Galadriel must have understood this as well, for she gave him three of her golden hairs, instead of one.

Once we left, I did not feel as sad as I thought I might be, considering that the elves would be leaving the wood soon to journey west and sail to Valinor. I figured that in my heart, I knew that no matter how long it took, I would reunite with all of my kin one day in Valinor, with Locien hopefully by my side. With that thought in mind, I started rowing my boat. There were three in total. Gimli was in my boat, Aragorn was with Frodo and Sam in another, and Borimir, Pippin, and Merry were in another.

As we rowed down the Anduin, the Great River, we had opportunity to look over the scenery around us with both a sense of awe, and of trepidation. We knew that we were being tracked, so we kept close eyes as much as possible on either side of the river. Still, an uneasy but wanted sense of peace calmed us, and we relished it. For, we knew that soon, if we did not lose our trackers, we would be in battle again.

I couldn't help thinking that Locien would love these high cliffs we were passing. From our short time together, he had seemed to enjoy any sort of nature, treacherous or otherwise. It left me wondering still, if Locien and Mithrandir would see us soon. I knew that it was daunting to hope that Mithrandir still lived, for when Lady Galadriel had said that she would look after my Locien, that she did not mention the great Maia.

Feeling a sense of grief wash over me, I tried to think of other things and to try and keep my spirits from falling. Those words of Galadriel's had been for me, and me alone. It would not be wise to tell the others that Gandalf might be lost to this world.

_Be safe, my Locien, and find us when you can. _I thought, smiling slightly as we started hearing Merry and Pippin carry on a soft tune, even if it was out of tune.

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Present Day….<em>

Feeling as though my whole bloody body was run over by a huge mass of Cave Trolls, I tried something simple first. Blinking my eyes against the bright, but still shady area I was laying. It was morning, that much I could tell, but where the hell was I?

I then remembered the battle, and that Gandalf had passed on into the netherworld, and I forced myself not to grieve. I needed to assess the situation and figure out where I was first before I gave in to the temptation of grieving. My ears flicked slightly as I heard a soft feminine voice humming a light tune. It almost sounded like an elleth.

I looked up at the trees shading me from the bright sun, and finally figured out that I must be on the borders of the Wood of Lothlorien. There wasn't any other forest near to this one unless you counted Fangorn, but I had always heard that the trees there were old and crowded, not lofty and breezy like the ones I was staring at now. The breeze tickled my nose and I absently reached up and rubbed it, groaning in pain as I did so.

I was so friggin ass stiff, it wasn't even funny. Just how long had I been asleep?

The feminine humming stopped and before I could look towards the sound of rustling feet, I found myself face to face with a very young elleth, possibly not even out of adolescence. I blinked, wide eyed and tried to hold in my panic as she gave me an evil grin.

"Oh good, you are awake. That means I won the bet." She then regarded me for a moment before saying softly, "You have gorgeous eyes."

Bloody hell, where was I? And who was this elleth? I hate to admit but my face started heating up with all of her staring. You'd think she'd never seen a dragon before. Then again, she probably hadn't. But that wasn't the point! You don't stare at people! It was downright innerving!

I regarded her with a sense of trepidation, noting that she was rather pretty for an elleth, even if she was odd. Most elves were usually very reserved, from what I had seen in Rivendell. Was this different in Lothlorien?

Her hair was long and black with crimson stripes running through it, and her eyes were very vivid emerald green. A slight dusting of freckles graced the bridge of her nose and her skin was almost as pale as mine.

Then it hit me.

She was a DARK elf. Dark elves were usually told in myths and legends. All of us dragons had been told that the Dark elves had left Middle Earth already, going back to Valinor in search of something more than just the Undying lands. No one knew what drew them there, since the sea did not call to them like they called to the woodland elves.

They had been neutral in the war of Middle Earth three ages ago, when Sauron had his physical form, and for that, many creatures had resented it when that war had ended. The Dark elves had been shunned and treated like outcasts, and it wasn't long until they suddenly left for Valinor some two and a half thousand years ago.

However, from what I had been taught about Dark elves, this one resembled what one had been said to look like. Their men were tall like most woodland elves, but their women were shorter, almost at the size of a normal human. The only thing that resembled their woodland kin was the fact that they had pointed ears, had fey type of features, were very graceful, and were nature attentive. But that was where the resemblance ended. Dark elves were said to have long dark hair of any color with any color of highlights, it could be reds, greens, blues, or even purples. They had fangs, like most birth dragons, and their eye color, no matter the hair color, was always a vivid shade of dark green. They also were pale, almost white in skin color. They also had a fondness of tattoos and piercings, and were very cunning and very malicious in battle. To actually see one here near Lothlorien was unheard of! And yet, here I was, staring at one in shock.

She spotted my surprise, blinked and arched a delicate eyebrow. "Oh, so you must have figured out what species of elf I am, hmmm?"

"How did you know?" I asked, thanking whatever god there was on this planet that my voice sounded ok, if a bit hoarse.

"Didn't have to read your mind, if that's what you are implying." She shrugged, "Your face pretty much shows it. Most people act like that around us, unless it's Aunt Galadriel and Uncle Celeborn. Nothing ever seems to innerve them."

She then turned as another voice sounded farther to our right, also feminine, only older, "Erulassë! Stop antagonizing him already! Let him breath."

Erulassë pouted, but she did manage to get out of my face. I slowly sat up, despite the action causing my nerves to scream out in pain. It sort of felt like my whole body had fallen asleep and it was now getting the blood circulation back into it. I grimaced a bit, but managed not to moan in pain.

"Oh poor dear, you must be feeling like you fell down a whole mountain right about now." The elleth's mother, or what I presumed was her mother, stated, coming into view.

The older elleth had the same features as her daughter, except for the freckles, and being older of course. Both were similarly dressed in black clothing, though I could see that the seams looked very much like the elvish style from Imladris. I turned back my attention to the older elleth, noting she was pulling some food and what looked like salve out of a large pack.

I pushed myself up a bit more and leaned up against a tree, thanking the gods that it was there to support me. Looking around, I spotted that we were indeed on the edge of the Wood of Lothlorien, for the Misty Mountains were in the distance in front of us. If it had been Fangorn, then we would have had the Misty Mountains covered with the old forest as well. No, we were definitely not near Fangorn.

I rubbed my neck, trying to soothe the ache, but didn't say anything, figuring I would have my questions answered shortly. Noting that the elleth had finally managed to pull out every single damned thing from her bag, she sighed in contentment and handed me some fruit.

Taking up an apple, I munched on one, warily giving my new companions a puzzled look. The older elleth took up some salve and handed it to me, asking softly, "Do you think you can put this on yourself? You did take a nasty tumble."

Smiling slightly, I nodded, not wanting to seem rude, talking with my mouth full. I swallowed before putting the salve on some nasty bruises I noticed that were gracing my arms. "Did you see me fall down the mountain?" I asked, wondering if I did, in fact do so. With my record, I wouldn't be surprised at all if I had.

"Well, when my mate Erurainon found you at the base of a cliff, he figured that is what might have happened. You are very lucky to be still alive, much less breathing." The older elleth said with a small smile, before introducing herself in the way of all elves, it seemed, one hand on her chest before reaching towards me, palm to the side, "I am called Indilwen, and you have already met my daughter, Erulassë. We were skirting the Misty Mountains to track some Orcs before we found you."

I answered her greeting with my own, saying my name, and that I was travelling to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Erulassë had been so far quiet, letting her mother do all of the talking, before finally she burst out, "Well that's awesome! We are going to be visiting them too! You can come along of course."

Indilwen arched a sardonic eyebrow at her daughter's antics before shrugging, "Might as well, if the Marchwarden will let us all in. It has been quite a while since we've seen my sister and her mate."

That's right. Erulassë had said that her aunt and uncle were the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. But, that would make Indilwen at least ten thousand years old, or more, if legends of the great lady's age were true. I sniffed the air, noting that I could smell something very familiar in the air, yet I couldn't place it. Then it dawned on me, enough to make me struggle to my feet, despite feeling like a sack of potatoes.

Legolas had been by here, I could smell it. His scent was faint, but it was there.

* * *

><p>After Indilwen's mate returned from scouting for any sign of Orcs or Goblins in the vicinity, we all ate a cold lunch of fruits, nuts, and some strange tasting white substance that was not cheese, but I couldn't quite place what it was. When asked, Erulassë had smirked and asked her mother, "Should we tell him? I wonder if he'll spit it out."<p>

Indilwen narrowed her eyes at her daughter, which was pointedly ignored, before she turned her glower on her mate, who was the tallest, scariest looking ellon I had ever laid eyes on, and said, "I swear this child is definitely not mine. She is taking after you more and more each day."

To his credit, Erurainon met her glower with a sardonic snort before saying, "I sure as hell didn't give birth to her. You did."

"Yea, but the only thing she gets from me is her eyes." Which was true, considering both mother and daughter had vivid green eyes, where as the father had vivid blue eyes. Otherwise, his hair was long and black and red like his mate and his daughter's. He had a slight dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose, and he had tattooed black lines rimmed around his eyes.

That fact made me wonder if the father was half Dark elf, or just an oddity with his blue eyes. At this point, I didn't really care. If they were going to take me into Lothlorien and help me get to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, then who cared what they looked or acted like. I shivered a bit as I felt Erurainon's vivid blue eyes on me and pulled my pack to me so I could pull out a jacket or something to keep me warm.

Erurainon had told me when we first met that he figured I had fallen off the cliff, but landed on my pack and scythe, which was why my head hadn't splattered into a billion pieces, and probably was one of the reasons why I was still alive. Being a healer and knowing that I wasn't dead on sight, he had decided to take me through the Meadows and to the edge of Lorien, despite the danger I might have possessed to him and his kin. I was forever grateful for it, and told him so. I didn't tell them about being a dragon, figuring that they probably already sensed it, since most of the elves I had come into contact on this journey knew my lineage at first glance.

Still, my dragon powers were still out of my reach. I didn't want to think that they possibly might be gone forever. Despite all of that, I had a mission to accomplish. I needed to catch up with the Fellowship, whatever was left of it, and help protect the Ringbearer. Having Legolas finally at my side again would be an added plus, if he was still alive when I found everyone.

Trying to keep my internal dismal thoughts from slamming me left and right, I noticed the two older elves were sparring again. Arching a brow, I was reminded of my family, and how my mother and father acted around each other was similar to the way the two elves were. It made me wonder if those two had dragon blood in them, or if it was just a trait found in eccentric couples around Middle Earth.

"Hey it's not my fault that she only has your eyes. Besides, she does like modeling you when you are pissed off." Erurainon stated calmly before munching on an Orange.

Indilwen rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, "Why can't you just lose a fight for once?"

Erurainon smirked wryly, showing a bit of fang. "It's not in my nature, and from what you tell me every single night, you rather enjoy me dominating you."

I flushed crimson at that comment. Woa now, Dark elves must be loose in their manner of speech, talking like that in front of a total stranger, PLUS talking in front of their teenage looking daughter. And I thought Legolas and I were bad when we sparred about things.

Indilwen reached over and smacked her mate's shoulder playfully before saying, "There is a fine line between dominating and being an ass hole."

Her mate shrugged, "You can't be too picky when choosing a mate nowadays, babe."

I looked over at Erulassë and noted she wasn't paying attention to her parents at all, instead she was playing with what looked like a bright green spiked caterpillar, letting it crawl on her arm and hand before handing it a small leaf to munch on.

After eating, I stretched and went over to the small stream nearby, going slowly due to my soreness in my joints and neck. When I passed out, I must have fallen all the way off of a cliff, because I hadn't remembered anything after falling against Gandalf. Feeling a bit sad, knowing that the poor dude was up there somewhere buried under a blanket of snow, I bent and washed my face and hands. I then studied my reflection.

My hair was the same, except for one strange lock at my brow. It was now the color of Royal Purple, not blue black anymore. As for any other notable features that had changed since we started the battle of the Balrog, there was only slight ones. For one thing, around my eyes, there were now dark blue tattooed rims, giving me almost a dangerous, but sexy look, and my skin was a bit more pale. As for anything else about my battered body, my medallion gem was embedded in the center of my sternum, but the chain that it had been on had disappeared.

Figuring that the medallion had protected me and therefore fused with my essence in the final Balrog Battle when I was a dragon, I wasn't too worried about it being there. I didn't even have to touch it to know that it wouldn't come out of my sternum. I was just thankful that my tattoo on my arm hadn't disappeared. Looking around, I noted no one was watching me, so I took a quick dip in the stream, throwing my jacket off to the side. Letting the cool water run over my dirt splattered body, I twisted carefully around to look at the status of my lower back tattoo.

When I pulled up my torn sleeveless tunic I gasped. My tattoo was shimmering a purple color now, the same color as my lock of hair at my temple. Purple, instead of blue or red. It could only mean one thing. I was still a dragon, and I was regaining my powers, but the powers I was gaining were different than what I had before the trip through Moria. But, if I managed to try these powers out, how in the world was I going to control everything? My old powers had been perfected eons ago, and had taken me several centuries to master.

And I knew that Sauron wasn't going to wait another few centuries to cause war on Middle Earth just so I could master all of my new abilities. Feeling a bit daunted by that prospect, I figured there wasn't much I could do about it until I got to go some place and practice my new abilities, whatever they were. I knew that I still did not have the strength to turn into a dragon. Hell, I didn't even sense that power within me anymore.

I was still as weak as a human!

However, I was relieved that my powers WERE recharging. It would be only a matter of time before I would be fully regenerated. After washing as much of the crud off of me and my clothes without exposing too much skin to my new companions, I got out of the stream, picked up my jacket and made my way back to the small camp.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry peeps that this took so long to write! Thank you again for all of your reviews. They make my day so much easier to bear.<em> _Also, if you want to have pictures references of what Erurainon looks like, go to google pictures and look up Sean Brennan from London After Midnight. He's the exact persona I am using as a model for _Erurainon_, both looks and mannerism (except for the freckles). As for the other Dark elves, I have not found appropriate pics for them yet. I will let you know who the models are once I find them. I hope to have another chap done soon. I am going through and watching all of the LOTR extended vids again, and have got inspired again. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Dissention & Understandings**

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas' POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>We followed the Great River throughout the next few days, though we were forced to sleep at night on the western shore. It was hard for any of us to sleep, due to being wary of the journey lay ahead of us. The hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were always trying to lift our spirits, and had somewhat left their uncertainties behind. Sam stuck close to Frodo, of which I was gladdened by the act.<p>

Frodo was looking more pale and dour every day. It became a game of sorts of Sam and the other hobbits to try and see which hobbit could make the Ringbearer smile the most in one day. It was often a futile attempt, but it gave them something to look forward to besides the possibility of our trackers crossing the river and finding us.

So far, our luck was holding. Yet, on the second night, when it was Aragorn and Borimir's turn to watch over us while we slept for a few hours, they spotted Gollum. That foul creature had followed us all the way down the river, despite our attempts to shake him off our trail. I did not like the creature any more than anyone else in our dwindling Fellowship, but something in my heart told me that tonight was not the night for him to perish.

There had been so much bloodshed and fighting already, though I think all of us in our hearts knew that this was only the beginning of a cascade of battles. War was something I was used to. The men, and the dwarf even had seen their own battles in wars or strife. And though the hobbits had not experienced as much as us in battle, they too were starting to learn what it was like. I knew that if Locien was here with us, he would feel pretty much the same way.

_Locien._ Often my thoughts drifted to him as of late, though I made sure to keep my mind on the present so that I would not be distracted. Now, however, with myself trying to rest while looking up at the stars, I allowed myself to think of him fully. Was he now in Lorien, or was he still trapped in Moria, fighting alongside Gandalf or perhaps fighting on his own? And if he had managed to get to Lorien, had he been able to decipher my elvish writing? Or, did he even still have the letter?

I know now that it probably was very foolish of me to give him something he no doubt couldn't read. But, I had felt the need to tell him on paper what I could not express with any word or song I could conjure. My kin are gifted with their songs and their words, but I always did better with writing. True, my words were always better than any human or Dwarf, but my writing had always been my strongest aspect. Smiling slightly, I will always remember how my father would tell me that I took my love of writing and reading from my late mother.

I can only regret that I did not know her better. She was killed by a Spider not long after she gave birth to my sister. Being only a child then, myself, I only have faint memories of her, ones that bring warmth and solace to me, but nothing more. My father had done the best he could raising us, when he too was grieving horribly. For a long time our people speculated that the only reasons why he did not fade into darkness and join our mother was due to the fact that he did not want to fail her by leaving us without a father, and the other reason was due to himself being the king of our people. Yes, it is often said that elves mate for life, but there is a very rare occasion that a widowed elleth or ellon take another mate some years after their previous mate's passing.

It is very rare an occurrence, though, and even when they do take another mate, it is not with their full hearts that they love their mate. So, it stands to reason that my father will probably endure the rest of his long life alone, for he believes as I do: that it would be cruel to take another mate, especially if one could not give that mate what they truly deserved – love, pure and freely given from their heart.

My thoughts came back to the present in a hurry, for I started hearing raised voices coming from Borimir and Aragorn. Arching a delicate brow, I turned to look at Gimli, who had been also started out of his own musings. We regarded each other for a moment before Borimir finally quieted and took to storming off in the direction of the trees. In the dim moonlight I finally decided that whatever it was that was at the forefront of Aragorn and Borimir's quarrel, it was over, and done with.

Gimli grunted, saying softly so he would not disturb the resting hobbits, "One would think that two men could actually get along with each other. Now is not the time to have words of strife."

I regarded him for a long moment, for once appraising the burly companion of mine. Throughout this journey I had started to soften towards the dwarf, and though I should be wary of this feeling of congeniality, I wasn't. Maybe it was best to do as Lord Elrond had spoken of… to let go our differences and unite.

It had been hard for me at first, letting old prejudices die, but due to being in close quarters with Gimli for a long time, I was beginning to understand that he was a good soul, no matter if he was a dwarf or not. With that thought in mind I smirked at him slightly, "No, indeed. However, I fear that if they did not have their say, that they would let their own inner strife consume them until it overflowed like a billowing mote of flame."

Gimli grunted again, taking the time to adjust his pallet before responding. "Aye. Humans are often quick to anger amongst their own kin, no matter how daft the reason."

_This, coming from a dwarf?_ I snickered slightly in agreement, for once letting my own wicked sarcastic tongue stay silent.

It wasn't until a few hours later that I was startled out of my respite by the return of Borimir. The son of Gondor sat down near his packs and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he seemed to feel satisfied that no one was watching, even though I definitely was watching him out of the corner of my eye through my eyelashes, he rummaged through his pack.

Shock and a bit of anger flooded through my veins as I spotted what Borimir was pulling out of his pack, wrapped in cloths. There lay one of Locien's daggers. I knew it had been his, from remembering my mate wearing such a dagger on his person during our plight in Moria. How Borimir had managed to steal it from Locien was not clear, nor did I think it mattered. What mattered to me was that Borimir knew of the danger of handling a weapon he had no idea of it's powers or of it's history, and still took it from my mate.

Some small part of me thought that possibly Locien had given this dagger to Borimir as a gift. But, somehow I reasoned against that thought. Otherwise, why would Borimir hide it from everyone that he had it on his person? My thoughts were further muddled when Aragorn walked by Borimir and noticed the weapon before the other man could hide it.

"What do you think you are doing, hanging on to a weapon not meant for you?!" Aragorn hissed, but making no move to take it away from Borimir.

"Let me bring at least ONE thing home to my father to help protect our people! I would not have taken it had Locien not have dropped it when fighting with the Orcs in Moria. He did not miss it, and I did not have a chance to give it back to him." Borimir hissed back, and I sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Still, you should take care not to give that weapon to anyone but Locien himself when he returns to us." Aragorn insisted, scowling deeply in the moonlight.

Borimir looked cowed for a moment and then he sighed, nodding, "Aye, and what if he doesn't return?"

"Then you should have it destroyed. A dragon weapon not freely given is a liability we do not need." Aragorn said with unyielding certainty in his voice. "As for me, I have faith that Locien and Gandalf are alive. If hope is all that we have, then we should believe in it."

Borimir watched numbly as Aragorn left his side before covering up the dagger and putting it back in his pack, careful not to touch any part of it with his skin. I sighed softly and mulled over this new development. Now I knew what Borimir had been plotting ever since he set eyes on my Locien. Though the dagger fell into his hands by accident, his objective was now clearer than ever. He had meant to take Locien's weapons, and use them for Gondor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>After helping my strange companions pack up their things, we broke camp and got ready to enter Lorien. I couldn't help but put all of my trust in finding Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in the hands of these three Dark Elves. Bending down to tighten one of my boot ties, I felt eyes on me. I straightened slowly as Erulassë came to stand next to me, a feral smile on her face.<p>

That smile reminded me of one of our tawny cats back home when she cornered a mouse. I shivered slightly and arched an eyebrow at her quizzically. The young elleth reached out and pushed away my hair from my shoulder, making me flinch horribly. After all of the battle I had seen in the past month and a half, I was not keen on anyone touching me unless it was Legolas or those of the Fellowship. Even then, it might only be Legolas that could touch me without having me flinch.

It wasn't that I was afraid to be touched. It was more along the lines that I didn't relish the thought of being touched, especially not by a virtual stranger. Erulassë frowned at my flinch, but then she shrugged, "You would make a beautiful Dark Elf, you know."

"I-I am nothing special like that." I flushed in embarrassment, almost feeling like I was being sized up like a great big juicy hunk of meat. Swallowing slightly, I looked around in vain for help out of this situation. I spotted Erurainon helping his mate adjust her pack, and nearly panicked. Erulassë was either unaware of my plight, or did not care, for she continued to encroach on my personal space.

Finally, taking the initiative, I hurried away from her, just to put distance in between me and the young, curious elleth. I did not feel that she was attracted to me per se, but I was uncomfortable at best in her presence, much less being a source of amusement to pass the time. Some small part of me figured that she was probably just trying to be friendly with me, but a larger part of me couldn't take that chance.

I entered Lorien's woods and shivered as I felt an enormous sense of power filtering through the trees and in the air itself. The unwanted attentions of the elleth were forgotten as I breathed in the magic of this place. I came to a sudden stop and let my eyes close as I felt a familiar voice tug into my mind, both feminine, and wise, _"Dragon prince of Withered Heath, may your heart be lightened. I know what it is you seek, and will steer you into the right direction."_

There was a pause, and then I dimly realized that Erulassë had managed to claim my arm. I blushed again, feeling both mortified and strangely amused. What the hell was she doing to my arm? I watched as she gently whispered some elvish, though darker in speech than what I'd ever heard before, while gently rubbing a large bruised area, and suddenly I felt the soreness in my muscles fade to a dull ache. Eyes wide, I looked at her with a dumfounded expression of which she returned my look with a wry smirk.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" She said more of a statement than an actual question.

I nodded numbly as she snickered and let go of my arm. Turning, she hurried over to her parents, who were watching us with resigned amusement. I felt an amused laughter in my head, and again the soft voice whispered to me, _"You have much to learn, young dragon prince. She is only curious. It is not every morn that Dark elves are able to interact with people as unusual as themselves."_

"_I know that, but I am not used to being touched by strangers." _I answered back, finally realizing who must be speaking with me. This was the same voice who had spoken to me right outside of Rivendell, when the Fellowship first began their journey as a whole body. This must be Lady Galadriel. But, why would she take interest in me?

Granted, I was an unusual creature to be sure, being a dragon, but what really drew her to me so much that she felt the need to give me advise? Was I that in need of instruction? I felt her laughter at my muddled thoughts before the presence of her mind against mine was gone. Noting that my companions were watching me curiously, I sighed and mentally shook my head to clear it.

I needed to stop being distracted by phantom voices, strange healings of a whimsical elleth, and my own uncertainties. Feeling a bit sheepish by making my companions probably think I was loony or something, I waved them forward, saying softly, "Sorry, was talking to the boss lady is all. You know, in the head." I pointed to my head.

Indilwen arched a brow and gave her daughter a wary look, "You know, if I hadn't already known how gifted in the mind talents of my sister, I would have sworn that Erulassë accidentally broke you."

Was that supposed to make me feel sane? Or even better? I shared a knowing glance with her mate before we started off. Erulassë, for her part, just turned and gave her mother a raspberry before skipping on ahead.

Shaking his head at his daughter's antics, Erurainon rolled his eyes and gave me an apologetic smile. I tentatively gave one back to him, feeling as if I was now walking with a bunch of lunatics that might turn around and eat me any moment. I must have looked a bit daunted, for Erurainon hung back from the two ellith to speak with me.

For a while we were silent, just listening to the sounds of the forest and enjoying the soft murmur and occasional outburst from the ellith in front of us. It felt strange that the two ellith would be in front of us, for didn't Indilwen lead me to believe that there might be a slight problem from the Marchwarden with passing through? Then again, Indilwen was Lady Galadriel's sister, so if she didn't feel the need to have her mate protecting her, then maybe there wasn't a much of a threat from the wood elves in these woods . Either that or Indilwen and her daughter were very much two Dark elves to be reckoned with.

Either way it went, I was content to walk side by side with Erurainon. He had a very calming presence once one got past his rather scary looks. I didn't want to mention that fact to him though, he'd probably decide to take it as an insult. Some folks were like that. Plus, I did not like the look of that really wicked looking double edged sword he was carrying in his left hand.

Eurainon waited for a few more minutes before he said softly, "This may come as a shock to you, but we know exactly who and what you are."

I blinked over at him, not surprised in the least. Why else would the Dark elf help me so much if he had no idea who and what I was? Then again, since he knew all this, why didn't he just leave me there to die at the base of the cliff? I turned to look over a few trees and murmured, "Not really. I am beginning to understand that pretty much any elf, dark or wood, that I come into contact with knows everything about me and my quest."

"Mmm… don't sell yourself out too short, Locien. The only reason why we know is because Indilwen had a vision about a week ago, about you, a wood elf cousin of ours, and her sister. In a way, we were essentially looking for you along with scouting for Orcs. In her vision, she could not tell if there were enemies near Lorien, or if you'd encounter them after your journey out of the wood." Eurainon explained softly, before shrugging, "It may seem a bit odd to you that we'd do all this to help you on a whim from one of Indilwen's visions, but that's the way it is."

I nodded slowly, not sure if I got what he was saying, but felt the need not to look like a dumass. Finally, I said softly, "So, basically you are telling me that you'd never hear the end of it if you didn't give in to your mate's schemes?" Feeling like a total douche saying that, I bit my lip and prepared myself to be smacked. When the hit didn't come, I blinked and looked over at my ellon companion.

He was grinning in amusement. "So, birth dragons are smart. Good to know. You have NO idea how painful it is to let her nag you about something for hours on end." He snickered a bit before he shrugged, "Then again, Indilwen's visions are never to be taken lightly. Whenever she has one, we heed it, no matter how ridiculous or mundane it seems. Plus, we haven't visited the Lord and Lady of Lorien in over an age. It will be good to see them."

After that we talked about inconsequential things, but it wasn't too long before we were surrounded by wood elves. I smelled them and sensed them before I saw them. They smelled slightly different than the elves in Rivendell, and they sure as hell didn't smell like Legolas, but wasn't that a good thing? There were no bows drawn, though a few older looking elves, fair and wise, looked like at any moment's notice they would pull their weapons and shoot at anyone who made a false move. One slightly shorter ellon who was dressed in soft greys and greens that set off his steely, silver eyes, addressed Indilwen with as much courtesy as any high bred elf. This must be the Marchwarden.

They spoke at length in rapid, fluid elvish, before finally they seem to have come to an agreement. He beckoned us all to follow him, saying for probably only my benefit in Westron, "Follow me this way."

I arched a brow, looking totally clueless and lost after about half a mile of trekking through the forest. Erurainon followed his mate silently, though his double edged sword was ready at his side at all times. I would love to see him in action in battle, but I also didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of a blade like that. Even though I usually loved looking at weapons and loved the weapons the dragons forged, the blade that Erurainon carried held more of an evil aura around it than any weapon I'd ever seen besides the Ring of Power.

It did not frighten me much, but it did make me give it a wide berth.

Erulassë watched as the platinum haired wood elves started to surround us, giving us a nice circle to walk in, full of protection at all sides. "Wow, Aunt Galadriel knew what she was doing when she gave us an escort group." She then regarded the Marchwarden's back as the ellon and her mother were talking in soft tones, "I am a bit surprised that we didn't get a stalemate, you know. My mother and the Marchwarden weren't always the best of allies."

Erurainon snorted in sardonic amusement. "That's the understatement of the century."

Giving the dark haired ellon a quizzical look, I was not prepared for Erulassë to come to walk at my side, saying softly, "There was a time when Haldir, the Marchwarden, cared a great deal for my mother. But, mother only had eyes for my father. So, when father finally took mother as his mate, Haldir was very bitter for a time. It seems as though he's better now than he was the last time we saw him, near a thousand years ago or so."

Beautiful. So, Haldir got shafted? That made me sort of feel a bit of sympathy for the stranger ellon. But, at least he wasn't so in love with Indilwen that he faded. I sniffed the air as the breeze went through the trees, making the fall colors burst to life under the cool sunlight. Thinking of the days that had passed, it must be now near the middle of December, and though winter had not reached Lorien, something told me that it would soon. Maybe not this year, but in the near future.

Twitching my nose slightly I caught the faint scent of my mate. He had passed the same path only a few days ago at most. That meant that I was closer to finding him than I had originally thought. Still, I needed to rejuvenate and speak with the Lord and Lady of Lorien before I continued my journey in finding Legolas and the others. The fact that he was closer caused my heart swell with excitement.

Getting a bit inspired, I looked over at Erulassë and asked her on a whim if she could teach me how to read elvish. She snickered, "No, because that would take way too long to do actually physically. There are so many different dialects in written words."

I must have looked disappointed, for she offered, "But, I could cram the information into your head with a spell. Granted, it's a bit dark, but it'd be good for you to have if you really want the knowledge."

I was about to say yes when Erurainon said softly, "Not while we are in Lorien, if you please. Your Aunt and Uncle do not allow dark magic in these woods, maybe after we all leave."

Blinking in astonishment. After WE all leave? Did that mean that they were coming WITH me? _Oh hell._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you liked this little twist. The next chapter will deal with Locien's stay in Lothlorien, and Frodo's and Borimir's final skirmish for the Ring.<br>_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **_**Caras Galadhon**_**, and the Betrayal**

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>As the sun fell that day, we continued to walk, following both Haldir and Indilwen into the thickening woods of Lothlorien. Though weary from my travels and still recovering from my fall off of the cliff along with that blasted plight in Moria, not to mention fighting a badass flaming Balrog, I did not mind walking. It was an unhurried walk, though to some humans it might have seemed quite fast. We did have to stop a few times so an elf could go collect Erulassë from the nearby trails. She was quite fond of disappearing when least expected.<p>

Indeed, after she finally tired of running off into the forest, playing 'how long will it take for any ellon to find me', she started quizzing one tall ellon at her side in elvish, who was called Orophin. Orophin just happened to be one of Haldir's brothers, and alongside his other brother, Rumil, all three were considered Marchwardens of Lothlorien. Orophin, however, was the unlucky brother who got stuck with appeasing Erulassë's curiosity.

Despite the slight sympathetic smiles his fair kin shot in his direction, Orophin was all too happy to oblige the young elleth's questions and interest. I would have pitied the poor elf if not for the fact that I was relieved not to be the center of the Erulassë's attention.

But, as we drew further into the forest, with the sun fading and letting the dusk settle through the patchy breaks in the canopy above, I felt a sense of foreboding. I wasn't sure why, but I sensed that soon, the Fellowship, what was left of it, would fall completely apart.

It wasn't until after the Marchwarden Haldir led us to _Caras Galadhon_ that I found my suspicions were dead on, as usual. It troubled me greatly, and I wished for not the first time, as anyone with a brain knows, that I was bloody wrong with my foreboding intuition.

We reached _Caras Galadhon _the next morning, and boy was it something to behold. I couldn't help myself: I gaped at everything. The trees, oh the trees, were friggin HUGE! And there was light everywhere, even when one couldn't find the sources through the breaks in the leaves of the canopy, or the lanterns that were spread out everywhere. The elves were a bit amused, catching my awe with smirks on their faces. I didn't fuckin' care! This elven city was quite beautiful. Though I still believed Imladris to be quite spectacular, this place had it's own beauty. I must say I was quite impressed. I couldn't imagine another place in Middle Earth that had such tall trees.

"Quite magnificent, is it not?" Haldir murmured softly in question as he came to walk at my side.

I nodded and managed to remember to shut my mouth, finally realizing that I had been positively drooling. Feeling a bit shameful and stupid, I stammered to comment. "It-it's… oh wow… um yea, BIG trees, and just wow."

At Haldir's amused glance, and also due to Erulassë's snickering, I flushed and muttered, "Might as well just insert a huge dragon tail in my mouth, honestly."

"Don't feel ashamed by your awe and lack of words," Haldir said proudly, "for most who first lay their sights on our city, they grow dumb and too astonished to say much until the beauty sets in."

Wow, was Haldir a cocky bastard, or what?

He reminded me almost of an elvish version of Borimir. Blinking slightly at the thought, finding Haldir much more attractive than Borimir, and also much more tactful, I mentally shook myself out of that wandering road. I was already mated! I wasn't supposed to have wandering eyes!

_True, one cannot touch another, but one COULD be safe by looking…._ My inner hussy spouted off snidely.

_SHUT UP! _I snarled at my inner hussy and calmly pushed it off a cliff.

You'd think that as many times as I keep on abusing my inner self, it would just give up piping up thoughts that really shouldn't be thought. Unfortunately, that never happens. Ever.

Oh well.

I nearly slammed my face into a low hanging branch, causing some nearby curious ellith to snicker in mirth, before I figured I'd best pay attention to where I was going and what we all were doing before I made an even bigger complete fool than I already displayed.

It was a wise thought, if I must say so of myself. For, we were led up a long stair – ladder thingy and brought to a main meeting place. I guessed this was where the lord and lady of Lorien would meet us. I guessed right, for soon we were, indeed, met by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Both were very regal in their appearance, but I noted that they were relaxed, as if they had lived for a very long time, had seen much, and had learned much. They were comfortable in their role as leaders of the elves in Lorien, and did not mind showing thus.

Before anyone of us could say a word of greeting, Erulassë ran over to her aunt and basically tackled her. I was stunned that Lady Galadriel didn't even fall over from the high speed glomping. Then again, watching the two chatter about in rapid, excited elvish, I snickered, figuring that the older elleth was prepared for this sort of thing. My ears twitched as Erulassë's parents commented back and forth all the while observing their wayward daughter.

"See, running and glomping. She totally takes after you in that aspect." Eurainon murmured to his mate with a deadpan expression of boredom.

Indilwen glowered at her mate and did a very unlady like gesture, making a few observing ellith gasp in shock. I then snickered as Eurainon rolled his eyes and muttered, "Not in front of your relatives."

"Oh, so you don't want a show tonight?" Asked Indilwen snidely, her voice full of promise and retribution.

"Kinky, but no. That would be just wrong… here anyway." Eurainon said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Their argument was highly entertaining, but all of us were broken out of our own special worlds when Celeborn said softly, "Enough with the informalities. I see three that are known to me, but one who is not." He turned and regarded me with interest. "A young dragon prince, if I am safe to assume?"

I blinked as suddenly all eyes were on me. Lady Galadriel gently extricated herself away from her niece before turning to view me with piercing, but friendly grey blue eyes. I gulped, before coughing slightly as Erulassë helpfully mentioned, "Yep, dad found him at the bottom of a mountain nearby and mom saw a vision a few days ago, so all of us are here. And we are damn straight going with him on his journey!"

Indilwen walked over to her daughter and put her hand over her child's mouth, murmuring with false pleasantry, "where in the world did she pick up that sort of language?" She continued to hold her teenage daughter prone and silenced while she continued, "Anyways, dear sister, and mate of my sister, greetings and things will all be explained in due time." Finally releasing her daughter she motioned to me, "This is the dragon prince known as Locien."

Lady Galadriel nodded slowly, a small amused smile on her face at her sister's family's antics. She was not offended in the least, being well versed in her sister's ways, even if she hadn't seen Indilwen or her family in quite some time. Some things do not change, no matter how much time has passed.

"We have been expecting you." Lady Galadriel murmured softly as she regarded me carefully, "mate of Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Elvenking."

Noticing not one person in the area besides my dark elf companions were surprised, I sighed, figuring I would have some explaining to do with my companions. I figured either one of the Fellowship or Lady Galadriel had already spoken of Legolas being mated to a dragon prince, one way or the other.

My three companions looked at me in shock before Erulassë piped up, "Well that explains a bunch."

I blushed, grumbling, "I can't help it! Even if I wasn't mated I wouldn't be all touchy feely. Ok?"

I heard a muffled snort coming from Haldir's direction, but refrained from looking.

"Enough you two." Indilwen said softly, giving us both an evil eye. I arched a brow.

I wasn't the one making a mess of things! I had only pointed out a fact. Nothing more.

Still, I calmed down after I spotted Erulassë pouting and standing next to Orophin, who was looking like he wanted to laugh, but was too polite to do so. Lady Galadriel said a few things that were non-sequential and then we all were dismissed and shown places to sleep and bathe. Bathing was a nice affair, for I was by myself and able to think my own thoughts for once.

However, after I was refreshed and dressed in clean attire, I was summoned by the Lady of Light to speak with her before I supped with the dark elves. I was a bit nervous about meeting with Lady Galadriel, but I couldn't imagine why. I mean, she had already mentally encouraged me several times, and it wasn't like she was going to kill me or anything.

Pulling my head out of my proverbial ass, I took a few deep breaths and padded along after an ellon escort.

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas' POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>A sense of foreboding was dark and heavy in my mind as we continued our journey towards the Falls of Rauros and right before we hit the falls we passed by two giant statues carved in rock that resembled great kings of man. I heard Aragorn tell Frodo a bit about them, saying, "Look Frodo. They are the Argonath… long have I waited to see the great kings of old… my kin."<p>

They were impressive to behold, and so lifelike that one would think they would come alive and walk, perhaps even speak. Both held out their arms in a defensive stance, as if to warn the traveler of the perils befalling them soon should they pass. But we had to pass, no matter how dangerous a road we now faced. Frodo had to get the ring to Mt. Doom and destroy it at all costs. Even if I did not fade, I would die to protect the Ringbearer. I knew that if Locien were here with us, he would feel the same way. Otherwise, why would he have dove off that cliff to go after Gandalf? He risked everything without a thought of himself.

I smiled at the somewhat reckless bravery my mate tended to have. But then my thoughts were broken as we rowed our boats to the western shore. However, as we disembarked from our boats, and pulled out all of our packs from their births to place them not far from the rocky shore, I sensed something was even more amiss than I had originally felt. I felt as though the danger on this shore was just as evil as it would be on the eastern shore.

I looked around, trying to spot danger, even as I helped Aragorn unpack some provisions. Getting distracted by Aragorn as he gave us instructions, the danger lurking in the back of my mind settled for a bit. Aragorn said softly, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli snorted in derision as he chewed on his pipe, muttering, "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

He shrewdly looked at Aragorn, and I heard a soft sound not far from my right. I turned and searched the area, suddenly understanding. We were missing two of our Fellowship.

Gimli continued, "Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eyes can see!"

Aragorn sighed and shot back, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

The dwarf grumbled to himself at the insult, but I was not concerned about our burly companion. His irritable behavior only mirrored all of ours. I went over to Aragorn, murmuring softly, but urgently, "We should leave now." I was pointedly looking at Borimir's shield when I said this, wanting to hurry and find the Gondorian man and Frodo. I did not trust those two off in the woods by themselves, especially since Borimir had such a weakness around the One Ring.

Aragorn, missing my point, argued, "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." I hissed, about ready to also mention the absence of two of our Fellowship.

But before I could speak, Pippin asked, "Where is Frodo?"

Everyone looked around except for me. I nudged Aragorn and gestured over to where Borimir's abandoned shield lay. Aragorn gasped in alarm. "That fool."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is REALLY redundant since those of us who have seen the movies what happens, but I figure it was best to have it here, plus I have a bit of a twist. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Frodo wanted to keep a good distance away from the shore where the others were setting up camp. Lady Galadriel had told him wise advice, letting him understand that he must go to Mt. Doom on his own soon. He knew that Sam wouldn't understand, since his friend was so bent on his promise to Gandalf, but Frodo couldn't stand the thought of having everyone in the Fellowship rip each other apart… and that included Sam. The Ring would destroy Sam, and Frodo, who had begun to have feelings other than friendly feelings for the other hobbit, could not bear to see Sam torn up like that.<p>

His dear Sam.

He guessed that his feelings for Sam would have to go unnoticed from now on. Plus, Sam wasn't in to looking at other hobbit male folk. He liked the bar maid at the Green Dragon who had ribbons always in her hair.

As he wandered around some old ruins of past battles, Frodo thought of Locien and Legolas' relationship, of how it had grown so fast, and then was taken away just as quick. He hoped that Locien was out there somewhere. Legolas deserved to have happiness. Whereas he….

No, he must not think things like that.

Sam was off limits. Always had been… always will be. Sam would go back home and marry Rosie. And he, Frodo, the Ringbearer, would go and perish in Mordor. He would do his best to destroy the Ring. And if he couldn't…. well, he could take down as many Orcs and evil things as possible before the Ring was found.

No, he could not fail in this! Frodo had to prevail in order for Sam and the others to live happily and in peace. Frodo was broken out of his thoughts by someone who he was desperately trying to stay away from.

"None of us should wander alone. You least of all." Borimir commented, pausing to pick up some dry twigs to use for the camp fire they were sure to need back at the shore. He gave Frodo a genuine, but hesitant smile. "So much depends on you." Then he noticed how mistrusting Frodo looked, warily watching him with every second, not smiling.

"Frodo?" Borimir asked, confused.

Frodo continued to warily look at him, and Borimir sighed, figuring it might be a good thing to ease the thickening tension between them by saying softly, "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

When Frodo looked slightly confused, Borimir elaborated, "There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take."

Frodo finally said, his voice full of mistrust and loathing, his heart aching at what might happen if Borimir didn't get away from him fast, "I know what you would say. And it would sound like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

Borimir felt chastised, still he wasn't happy about giving up the argument. He advanced more to Frodo, saying impatiently, "Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…. Don't you see? That this is madness?"

Frodo shivered under the intense glare of Borimir's normally harmless eyes. He knew it. This was the time. Borimir was going to try and take the Ring! Still, Frodo felt sorry for Borimir. He knew this was all the Ring's doing, so he couldn't help but try to reason with the man of Gondor, "There is no other way!"

Suddenly, Borimir's face crumpled in a sneer of anger, and the man threw down his collected twigs, growling, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" He then tried to persuade Frodo, "If you would but lend me the Ring…."

Frodo shook his head, "No." Feeling suddenly threatened, the hobbit drew away, stepping back.

This added fuel to the anger driving Borimir, "Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"

"You are NOT yourself!" Frodo argued, stepping more away, trying to think of a way to get away, and fast.

Borimir cried out, an unknown venomous tone coming from his voice, "What chance do you think we have?! They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo tried to get away, gasping as Borimir grabbed him, snarling, "You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance!"

Frodo tried to kick Borimir away from him, but the bigger man was too heavy as they fell to the ground, the man continuing to snarl, "It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!"

Something snapped in Frodo's mind and before he could truly think about it, he slammed his fist into Borimir's face and kicked his way out of the man's clutches. Frodo instantly put on the Ring and dashed away, making sure he got away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Borimir, still thinking that Frodo was somewhere close, even though he could not see him anymore, growled desperately, "I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and the halflings!" He tried to stand and tripped pathetically over his own feet.

Borimir landed with a thud, and got a mouthful of leaves for his trouble. Feeling despair overtake him, he shivered, feeling a deep and crushing guilt go over him. What had he done? Whispering in painful realization, "Frodo? Frodo… what have I done? Please… Frodo….."

He finally got to his feet and searched everywhere he could see for Frodo, calling out, "Frodo! I am sorry, Frodo! Please forgive me!"

What had he done?

* * *

><p><em>*Thank you to everyone for your kind support and reviews. I apologize for not being able to actually post something in a while. I have been very busy and real life loves putting monkey wrenches into my writing time. I hope to work on all of my fics this week. It will be nice to be able to update again. Please review. Thank you again!*<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry this one is a bit short. I wanted to end this chapter with the end of LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring. That way it will be easier to fit longer chapters in for a while. Let me know what you think! Also, thank you very much for your awesome reviews! I appreciate them._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Fall of Borimir and Wise Words of Lady Galadriel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas' POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>Aragorn fled the shore, understanding that Gimli and I would do our best to hide the hobbits and keep them safe. Still, I had a deep sense of dread filling my heart, and when Sam, Merry, and Pippin wished to follow after Aragorn, I knew that it might be better to have them go with us.<p>

Gimli seemed to understand as well, for the light in his eyes had darkened with knowing. We had to help Aragorn find Borimir and Frodo before it was too late. Grabbing only weapons and a few other things, we left our boats and our packs at the shore, figuring it would do us better if we were light on our feet.

I ran ahead, while Gimli stayed behind with the hobbits. However, we were attacked not far from the shore by some dark creatures I had never seen before. They looked like Orcs but could not be for they were out in broad daylight. These must be the strange servants of Saruman, that Lord Celeborn had warned Aragorn about, called the Urukai. Not having time to give much thought, I drew my bow and let fly several arrows.

Unfortunately, their armor was thick and I had to make sure I aimed for their heads or their vulnerable underarms. It became apparent as time passed, that the strange creatures were more than a match to us than any Orc or Goblin. I heard the hobbits yell, and knew that they were fighting too.

It became more apparent that we needed to find Aragorn and the others. As we ran, Gimli and I slayed a great many dark creature, but they kept coming in a never ending stream of terror! I turned to look at where the hobbits were, but Gimli waved me on, saying, "They are heading back to the shore to perhaps hide in an overturned boat. Hurry, laddie, we must find Aragorn!"

Understanding his words with a quick nod, I raced past the trees and sparse underbrush, trying to make sense of where Aragorn and the others might be headed. We had to stop a few times due to slaying more dark creatures, until finally we found by chance Aragorn by the glinting of his sword and his fiery battle cry.

Hurrying quickly atop a fallen watch tower, I reached Aragorn's side and started aiming and firing arrows. However, it became even more apparent that we were besieged, and I had to take out my sword and fight with it. As we fought, I managed to keep some of these vile creatures from overwhelming us. When finally the crowd of creatures had thinned, we raced on for a bit.

It was then that all of us heard with a great sense of dread in our hearts the horn of Gondor. I whispered, "Borimir!" He must be in danger, in order to blow that horn.

Aragorn nodded and raced by, me quick at his heels, and Gimli not far behind. It all happened so fast, with none of us knowing what to expect when we came upon Borimir. Aragorn was first by his side not even moments after the horn was blown. I slowed my pace and gasped in air, noting the carnage all around the fallen Gondor soldier. I shivered, noting that despite all the danger, Borimir had managed to slay several evil creatures before he was taken down, not just by one arrow, but by three.

I stayed near, but did not intervene when Aragorn whispered softly to him, "Calm down, Borimir. Let me at least give you your dagger to hold."

Borimir gasped shallow breaths, blood coating much of his body as well as his lips. I averted my eyes, feeling anguish for him, knowing that one of those arrows had pierced very near his heart. Borimir would not live much longer. Gimli came over and heaved a few breaths, not used to running for so long without rest. He watched as Borimir gasped out, "They took… they took the little ones! They took Merry and Pippin!"

I felt despair settle in my heart, knowing now that the hobbits had not made it back to shore. I wondered about Sam, but figured he at least might have gotten out of danger. Gimli's face crumpled and he murmured, "We shouldn't have left them…."

Feeling the need to comfort the dwarf, but not necessary able to speak yet, I reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Where is Frodo?" Borimir asked, his voice getting weaker, his face growing pale with pain.

Aragorn sighed deeply and said, "I let him go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take it. I tried to take the Ring." Borimir's face grew desperate, "I could not see it, but now I do. Can you ever forgive me?"

My eyes widened slightly, but bided my time for questions. It was not the time nor the place to distress Borimir, in his last minutes before death. So, both Gimli and I waited, looking upon Borimir with sadness, but not pity, nor anger. Who were we to lay out judgment, especially on a dying man, who had obviously redeemed himself by trying to protect the hobbits… killing many foes in the process?

Aragorn whispered, "There is nothing to forgive, son of Gondor. You kept your honor."

There was a few more words spoken before finally the life faded even more out of Borimir and he whispered in his dying breath, "I would have followed you to the end, my brother… my captain…my King."

After the light faded from Borimir's eyes, Aragorn gently kissed his brow, murmuring, "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Grief was upon us, but more despairing matters were also upon us. And as we bade farewell to Borimir and set him in a boat with all of his belongings, setting him free of this world by sailing him over the vast water falls, I took notice of the fact that not all was lost. Frodo and Sam had made the eastern shore and were running. I made ready the boat, and said to Gimli and Aragorn, "Look! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore! If we hurry we might catch them."

Aragorn made no movement, and after a few seconds, neither did Gimli, nor I. I warily looked at my friend and asked softly, "You mean not to follow them?"

Aragorn sighed deeply and regarded us both for a moment before saying softly, "Frodo and Sam have chosen their path. As will we."

"Then the Fellowship was all for nothing!" Said Gimli, scowling in anger and despair.

Somehow, I don't think I agreed with the dwarf. Plus, I knew Aragorn to be a man of honor, so I waited for him to tell us what his plan was.

I was correct in my assumption, when Aragorn said tiredly, "I do not think so. Not if we stay true to ourselves. Still, Merry and Pippin have been captured. We cannot allow our friends to go through much more torment and most certain death." Then he snapped his now cleansed dagger into it's sheath and grinned, "Let's hunt some Orc."

Gimli laughed, "YES!" He said fiercely.

Grinning quite evilly, I helped Gimli pack up our remaining supplies. Oh yes, let's hunt some Orc!

Later, when the sun had set and we managed to get out of the woodlands and into the rugged terrain past it, we stopped for a moment to rest. And in that time, Aragorn came over to me and handed a bundle of cloth. I took it from him, understanding it was Locien's stolen dagger. I nodded to him in thanks and put it away in my pack, not wanting to keep it out even for a moment, lest I mistakenly touch its hilt without Locien's permission.

I offered softly, "Borimir had his faults, but many of them were not by his control."

Aragorn nodded, and commented softly, "He was a good man. He will be missed."

"Aye laddie, he will." Gimli added, before the three of us took off in search of Merry and Pippin.

* * *

><p><strong>. Frodo and Sam .<strong>

* * *

><p>Frodo sighed softly as he led Sam quickly through the forest. The sun was about to set when they finally got to the rocky lands of Emyn Muil, which was sparsely vegetated and covered with mists as far as the eye could see.<p>

Above that lay the bogs of the Dead Marshes, and farther still was the mountainous terrain of the beginning of Mordor. Dark clouds were hovering in the far distance. Still, it was far too close for Frodo and Sam's comfort.

Despite all of this, Frodo was glad that Sam had insisted he'd go with him, even if Sam had to try and drown himself first. Looking out at the rocky landscape before them, Frodo said, "I hope the others find a safer route."

"I am sure they will find a way, with Strider being with them." Sam smiled cheekily in the dimming dusk.

"My dear Sam… I am glad you are with me." Frodo smiled shyly at his friend, of whom he wished was more than a friend.

Sam, not so oblivious, but acting so for whatever reason, said back, "Good, Mr. Frodo. I am glad that you let me keep my promise to Mr. Gandalf."

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>I pulled away from the mirror in shock. No, more than shock. Horror. Plain and simple.<p>

Horror was an emotion I was not used to having. This wasn't fear, per se. It was stark, ice cold Horror. And you know it's bad when a cold fire breathing dragon gets chills all the way up and down his spine! Feeling as if I'd seen something out of a scary story, I glanced over at Lady Galadriel. Her somber expression didn't help matters much.

I shivered and whispered, "Borimir is dead?"

"Yes, I am afraid so." Lady Galadriel sighed and sat down gracefully on one of the steps underneath a great Mellyrn tree. She patted the spot beside her, as if I was in for a long talk.

Feeling rather numb, I did as I was beckoned to and sat next to her, my mind at first blank, but then rushing with questions. She murmured, "I had seen before in his future that he could take one of two paths. One, to denounce his kin's honor and find the rest of the failing Fellowship, and therefor survive. However, this path would lead him further down the road to guilt, despair, and defeat. His other path he could take was one leading him to most certain death, but he would have regained his honor as a son of Gondor. Thus he took the path that lead to reclaiming his honor."

I shook my head in astonishment, "But what of his bride to be? His fiancé? What will happen to her?"

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, Lady Galadriel soothing me like I were but a wayward wounded child, confused with the big world outside.

Maybe I was.

Maybe I was lost and confused. It wouldn't be the first time to admit such a folly.

"Borimir's bride to be will be aggrieved, but will be proud of him, I think. In times like these, people hope for the best in the world, but understand they must expect the worst. Hope is starting to disappear in many places of Middle Earth. There will be more darkness before the final battle between all that is good in this world, and the spirit of Sauron." The wise elleth said cryptically before knowingly saying, "I know what else it is that you saw."

I nodded, gulping a bit. "Yea, I saw my first meeting with Legolas, then his face as I left them all to help Gandalf. And then now, what is happening now. Merry and Pippin have been captured! And Borimir died. Will none of us make it out alive?" I put my head in my hands, feeling the first bitter taste of despair deep in my heart.

I felt hopeless. Useless.

Lady Galadriel pushed my hair away from my ears and murmured softly, her gentle voice kind to my frayed senses, "Do not despair, Locien. You also were given a gift of seeing the future. Tell me what you think of it."

I blinked back tears as I thought of the future I saw. "It…I…I saw a child. This child had his hair…. And… she was beautiful. Our child was beautiful." I then turned to look at Lady Galadriel, "But, that won't be possible, will it? If we fail?"

The great elleth nodded but then smiled gently, "If you falter from your own path, then yes, all that you hoped for will be lost. But," she lifted my chin with two fingers, forcing me to keep my eyes level with her knowing ones, "I believe, just as your young prince believes, that you are strong, Locien. You were meant to go on this quest, and you will prevail if you keep your heart in mind. Sometimes it is better to let your heart guide you instead of your thoughts."

I nodded, taking her words to heart, literally.

"I have nothing more to teach you then. Go, and enjoy your rest with my sister and her family. I think it is a good thing they are keeping you company." Lady Galadriel snickered slightly, "And don't let Erulassë overwhelm you with her odd ways. She has a part to play in this as well. Her parents do as well."

As I left the Lady Galadriel after thanking her for her time and counsel, I met up with my three companions and sat down to eat. At the first bite of fruit, I found I was very hungry, despite having worried myself sick with the goings on with the remains of the Fellowship. In some ways I wished we could just go after them now and help. But then the rational part of me understood that I was still weak from all of my travels and needed rest.

Despite being tired after such a delicious meal of fruits, vegetables, and some white substance that was as filling as meat, I couldn't sleep for quite a while. Don't you hate it when you are so very tired, but your brain just doesn't know how to bloody shut off?

Finally, sleep took me and I dreamed.

I dreamed of Legolas, myself, and our future - if all things went the way they aught, and when I woke, I was more refreshed than I had been on any morning since we all left Rivendell.


	21. Chapter 21

_OMG, sorry peeps for not being on and updating for quite some time. I must confess that real life really is getting in the way. However, I have found out that on LJ - my old archive is there btw - they are starting to ban slash fics from being posted, so I am going to start moving everything from there, as well as here, onto my account on AO3. I would put the link here, but ff . net has issues with direct linking. But, once I start posting more than Teen Wolf fanfiction on there, and have everything moved, I will post the link on my direct page. It's just to be a backup just in case ff . net deletes me for being too 'racy'. Thanks again for all of your reviews. I know that it's been hard for you all not having any updates, and I am sorry about that. Hopefully I will be able to post more frequently now that life has settled more. Anyways, as a note for the dark elves. Some of you don't particularly like them, and I'm sorry about that. However, they do have a purpose, of which is both guide Locien to Legolas and the others, along with helping him control his new powers. Ok, now that I have blabbed, please enjoy the chappie. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 : The Hunt for Two Hobbits and the Gifts of Galadriel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Legolas' POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>We hunted for days, always tracking the Urukai who held our two hobbit friends as captives. Yet, every time Gimli, Aragorn, and I seemed to be gaining on their trail, the Urukai would somehow sense this and put more miles in between us. It was rather annoying, but refreshing in a way. Elves do not mind going on long runs through the wilderness, even if it is during a hunt or battle. So, I followed Aragorn with great haste, but made sure I did not leave our dwarf companion behind.<p>

Despite being a hard, sturdy folk that often used their great strength to wield axes as much as swords on their enemies, dwarves were not light runners. But, Gimli, to his credit, was driven by the thought of saving Merry and Pippin from the Urukai, and therefor did his best to keep up with us. Still, I coaxed him often when it seemed like he was starting to fall behind.

I must admit that I was impressed by his vigor, but several things have impressed me more in this journey than ever before in my life. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have teased the dwarf about his stamina, as was in my nature to do such things. But, because the situation was in fact dire, I stayed determined and encouraging. Besides, I knew that Gimli felt like it was partly his own fault that Merry and Pippin were taken from us. I knew this because I felt it myself.

Oh, I knew that things like this happened more often than not, and it could be just by chance that the hobbits got captured, but it still did not erase the guilt in my heart for at least going back to make sure they were safe. But, if I had done that, then Aragorn might have been overwhelmed by the Urukai forces and perhaps killed. And that thought helped lessen the guilt burden, if not took it away altogether.

We hurried over rocky wilderness for three days in total before Aragorn allowed us a rest, though a brief one. As Gimli sat down with a thud, huffing out short breaths and gasps, I pulled some water out of my pack and sipped some. There wasn't much left, despite being rationed. Trying not to think about our rations, I looked around, noting that Aragorn was crouching low on his heels, overlooking more rocky hills below.

His eyebrows were drawn together as he concentrated on scanning the Urukai tracks nearby. I walked over to him and looked out on the vast lands nearby. If we continued on this route, then we would soon reach the lands of Rohan, where the horse lords roamed. A chilled wind blew through my hair and I sighed softly.

It was nearing the end of December now. I wondered if my fair Locien was having any troubles at all. And if he was, was he safe at least? One could only hope. My thoughts were drawn from memories of long, shining black blue hair and vivid blue eyes when Aragorn sighed deeply.

"I sense we are no more close to our foes than when we were at this morn. I fear the Urukai understand they are being followed." Aragorn mused, taking a moment to sip some water out of his water skin.

"It seems strange for any creature, no matter how foul, not to rest at least a bit." I said softly, turning to see Gimli getting up and wandering over to join us.

He grunted, "No food, nor rest, for three days and nights is hard for us, so therefore it must be hard for them!"

Aragorn shared a smirk with me in amusement. "Aye, we have come far. Unfortunately, if these creatures keep on running without rest then so must we. There will be no rest for us tonight, I fear."

Gimli sighed deeply and after a moment, nodded with understanding. "Understandable, to be sure."

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of running, Aragorn stopped to listen to the rocks we were treading on. I hurried to catch up, noting that Gimli was falling behind. "Come on Gimli!" I encouraged over my shoulder at the huffing and puffing dwarf.<p>

But, even my strength was waning slightly. I was feeling shortness of breath and an ache had taken residence in my legs. I was beginning to hope that we were at least a BIT closer to our foe than we were hours ago.

My hopes were dashed when Aragorn suddenly yelled, "Their pace has quickened, and they MUST have caught our scent. HURRY!"

And then he took off in a faster run. I raced behind him, ignoring the ache in my legs, and tried to keep my breath regulated. Gimli let out a yell as he tumbled down over a small rocky ledge, landing with an "oof"

I turned to go help him, but Gimli rose up his arm, "Aye, I am alright laddie! Keep going."

I snickered slightly and turned, racing off quickly. The wilderness gave way to gentle hills and sloping plains. Behind some remaining rocks, Aragorn looked down, noticing a leaf of Lorien that was a pin to all of our cloaks given to us by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn commented, rubbing the dirt off of the pin, turning to look at me as I joined him.

"They may yet be still alive." I murmured, turning as Gimli finally caught up with us.

"Less than a day ahead of us! We are gaining." Aragorn said before starting off again.

I smiled slightly at the thought and began following, Gimli behind us, per the norm. After another few hours of running, we came completely out of the wilderness, to more sloping plains and hills. All of us stopped, looking over the lands. Aragorn murmured, "Rohan… home of the horse lands. There's something strange at work here – some evil means give speed to these creatures, that is set against us."

I totally agreed. And as the hours continued, it seemed as if fate was not on our side. After some time, I came to stop atop a hill and spotted the Urukai.

They were closer now, even though they were still fleeing as fast as they could. Aragorn called to me, for once behind me. "Legolas, what do you see?"

"The Uruks are running as if the whips of their masters are behind them!" I narrowed my eyes, noting the danger in the Urukai's path. "They have turned northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn caught up with me and growled, "Saruman."

"I can't say I am not surprised." I muttered sharply.

"Nor can we." Said Gimli between breaths.

"Then let us be off! We might be able to catch them by tomorrow morning." Aragorn said before taking off yet again, Gimli and I were straight behind him.

Gimli started falling behind again, so I hollered over my shoulder, "Come, Gimli! We must not delay!"

Gimli snarled back, probably due to his shortness of breath, not because he was irritated, "I am wasted on cross country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous foes over short distances!"

I had to smirk at that.

* * *

><p><strong>*Locien's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark elf family and I stayed in Lothlorien for two days and two nights. Thank heavens I was able to be in peace away from anyone on the second day, for I had my December *female* day, and would have startled the hell out of most of the ellith and ellin in Lorien! On the third day, with me getting back to being male, we left, but by a different route from where the remaining Fellowship had left. Lord Celeborn had suggested to Erurainon that it would be wise for us to go a more southern route and to stay off of the river, since the areas of the wilderness beyond Lorien's borders were still being infested with the servants of Saruman.<p>

And for that purpose, since we had to leave south, through the forest, and indeed south still into what was known as Fangorn forest, Lady Galadriel suggested that we take mounts. When this was suggested, I let out a soft groan of dismay.

Though I had enjoyed the company of Bill, the pony we had before going into the Mines of Moria, I still wasn't crazy about well… RIDING a horse. I must say I still was pretty freaked out by them. Before I could protest, however, Erurainon nodded, totally agreeing with the Lady of Light. I couldn't very well argue, in a way. Horses would be a whole lot faster going through wooded terrain, so we would be able to catch up to Legolas and the others quickly.

When I heard that we were going to be making towards Fangorn, I felt a curious shiver run up and down my spine. It wasn't pleasant, nor was it fear. I walked with Lady Galadriel one last time, as she wished to give me some insight on my near future. "The reason why I suggest you go to Fangorn, is that the wood there is very old and does not allow Orcs or any enemy of the sort amongst its trees. Also, the trees do not mind dark elves, nor do they mind horses. I feel that if you shall act like a dark elf, since you are having companions that are so, then the trees for the most part will leave you alone. You will be able to make a safer route that way through Fangorn until you reach past Isengard. There, you will have to go to Edoras, for that is where I believe your young mate and his comrades will be headed soon enough."

Then she stopped me with a hand and handed me a bundle of something. "When you are close to the end of our borders and are about to tread into Fangorn, it would be wise to put these on, so you will look and smell the part of a dark elf, more than a dragon."

I took the bundle of clothes and nodded respectfully, feeling grateful that the fair Lady would think of all these things to help me on my way. Finally whispering, I told her of my not so slight fear of horses. I didn't want to sound like a sniveling child, but horses scared me to death! She just smiled and patted my arm. "These animals you will be riding were raised right here in the city. They will not injure you, and you will not be able to find a better mount unless amongst the ancient sires of the world, the Mearas. But, those horses are very few now in Middle Earth. Still, these horses shall bear you swiftly and eventually, become your friend."

I blushed, "But, my lady, why would you give four of your horses to us? Are they not sacred amongst your people?"

"They are, but I owe my sister a debt that needs to be repaid. And you, young Locien, I give you a horse as a sign of being an elf-friend. Once you have accepted this horse, as well as these clothes, there will be an unbreakable alliance between our people and your kin." The lady smiled and pushed my hair away from my troubled face. "You are much puzzled, of which is understandable. But, I wish for our people to have a powerful ally if ever we should need them, and vice versa. Besides, if everything goes in our favor, then you will be bound by Thranduil's son. Look at this as a gift from us to you for your bonding day."

If I could blush any more red, I would be a great sunburned tomato. Then Galadriel murmured, "There is one more thing you should acquire before you leave."

I blinked at her in astonishment. These gifts were kingly already! I didn't need any more gifts. It was very embarrassing already having received a horse and clothes for the Valor's sake! Why should she give me another gift? But, before I could say anything, Lady Galadriel whistled and held up her arm. For a moment all was quiet, and then there was an answering scree, which was followed by the sound of flapping wings. I looked up and spotted a beautiful golden crested eagle come quickly and land on her arm. "This is Sethel, who has already seen battle. He will guide you on your way through Fangorn. And once you see your Legolas, give Sethel to him as a bonding gift to from us. I should have given Sethel to Legolas when he had come by a week ago, but I felt that Sethel would be needed by you more at this point than your mate. Once you two are together again, Sethel will be of better use to Legolas, though he will be a good friend to you both."

With a bit of trepidation, I held out my arm, and the eagle cocked his head at me, looking me over with interest before he hopped onto my arm, gently using his talons to steady himself. I wasn't quite sure what to say or do, but finally I settled for reaching over with hesitation, and rubbed his crest. The bird warbled slightly in pleasure and leaned into my touch. I smiled goofily, but I didn't care.

This was the first time I actually had a bird for a pet… if one could be sane enough to call him a pet… or a bird. I said softly, "Thank you."

Lady Galadriel nodded, "We will be thanking you if everything goes as it should. If you should need us for anything, send Sethel to us and we will be at the ready for battle, if need be."

"Thank you, my lady." I was trying to think of words to say, but somehow, Lady Galadriel understood.

After she left to go tend to her sister and the others, I got more acquainted with Sethel, and I figured I might as well go see about my new horse… whichever one it was. I shouldn't have worried about that, for I came upon Haldir and Orophin who had four steeds with them. All four had brilliant gentle bridles made of toughened elvish rope, with the bits made out of softened Mithril. Their backs were bare save thick woven blankets made out of toughened horsehair that was freely given by the horses themselves with shed mane and tail hair. The horses themselves, I must admit were gorgeous.

All four were taller and leaner than most of the hardy horses I had seen at my father's stables. One stallion was white-grey with dappled hindquarters, white mane, and tail, with blue eyes, called Saeldur. Another stallion was black except for a white snip on the end of his nose, with black eyes, called Veryan. The third horse was a soft buckskin mare with a black mane, tail, legs, and muzzle, with brown eyes, called Sanya. And the fourth was a dark blue roan mare with a red muzzle, black mane, tail, and legs, with brown eyes, called Miriel. Our packs were already slung over each horse's shoulders, so that it made movement easier for the horse and the rider. So, I figured my horse would be the one with my pack on it. It seemed reasonable enough.

Apparently I wasn't as stupid as I looked sometimes.

I was right. I apparently had the grey stallion, Saeldur. Erurainon was given Veryan, Erulassë was given Sanya, and Indilwen was given Miriel. Not sure what to do with a horse, especially now that I had Sethen to deal with, who was now perching on my shoulder, I reached over, palm open as Haldir instructed.

Saeldur snorted softly and after a couple of tense seconds, decided I was an ok person and snuffled my hand a bit with his muzzle. I smiled slightly, wondering if Saeldur was anything like Bill. I reached up slowly and stroked his soft white mane and decided that Saeldur wasn't anything like Bill, BUT, he was badass none the less.

Maybe I could get used to having the horse around. Now, if I could get over my phobia of riding!

I didn't have much of a chance to figure out riding before we were mounted up and leaving. I was grateful to Haldir when he gave me a few pointers about riding, noticing how rigid I was on my horse. Hell, I didn't even know how I managed to get on Saeldur without falling off or worse, making the horse turn into a nasty rearing, kicking demon!

Still, we all paid attention as the Lord and Lady of Lorien bared us farewell. After saying our goodbyes and thanks, we rode out of the great city and made our ways south with Rumil this time as our guide. Though he spoke not a shred of Westron, he was a nice ellon who kept up a good conversation with Indilwen and Erurainon. I was content just to enjoy the soft musical chatter, but Erulassë must have decided on mischief.

As we were walking our horses, probably for my sake than the others, who seemed to be experienced riders, Erulassë started muttering something. Then there was suddenly a bright light that blinded me, and I gasped, nearly freaking both Saeldur and Sethel out of their minds. I managed to stay on the horse, and keep balance, but I reached up and rubbed my stinging eyes. What the fuck was that?!

"There, isn't that better?" Erulassë asked with a huge grin, once I could actually see.

"What?" I asked, looking over at her, blinking rapidly to get the remainder of the *sparklies* out of my line of sight.

"Now you can understand our languages." She seemed pretty dog-gone proud of herself. "I managed to formulate a spell to teach you our speech – all types, and our written languages, without getting Aunt Galadriel too bent out of shape about it."

"Thank you." I said before rubbing my eyes a bit more. "Still, you could have warned me!"

My voice must have carried a bit, because suddenly I had the adult dark elves halting and surrounding me, giving me curious looks. Erurainon blinked at my sudden interest in my horse's mane, and he growled very softly, "Erulassë? What did I tell you?"

Erulassë blinked, annoyed at her dad, but not so brave as to tell him off. "Sorry! But it's not fair when someone can't understand a language when people are OBVIOUSLY talking in that language. I was just being nice. Plus, Aunt Galadriel told me to be helpful with Locien, so I was!"

I regarded the three adults as they turned to look at me. "It's fine. My eyes just hurt."

"I bet they do. I am surprised your brain hasn't exploded." Indilwen commented, scrutinizing me carefully before shrugging, "Well, I don't see anything wrong with him, so he should be fine."

Erurainon rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine." Then he looked over at Erulassë and said sternly, "If you do something like that again without my permission, despite thinking you are being 'helpful', you are going to be turning around and going back to stay with your Aunt until our task is done."

"But dad!" Erulassë whined, trying to win him over with large puppy eyes.

Erurainon glowered at her until she finally gave up and started sulking. Indilwen snorted and shrugged, as if she had seen her daughter's antics for a very long time, and was used to them. Rumil was trying hard not to laugh at the whole situation, though his eyes did linger on Erulassë in wonder for a while before he turned back to pay attention to their path.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that the chapter is so short! I hope to work on this more next weekend too. Thanks again for sticking with me. I appreciate it!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_*OMG someone just told me that they read this same sort of story before somewhere else, only with a FEMALE dragon. Unfortunately, the person did not leave an address I could comment on, so I will do it here. IF any of you find ANYONE posting the SAME exact story that is not by Groffiction, and that is on a different website than here or LJ, then that person is scamming me. I want to know about it. Please also report this person if you find out who it is. I wrote this fair and square. Besides, I have been writing this fic since 2011 - so I am pretty sure my fic predates anyone else's. Still, if anyone should find something that is mine that is being posted by someone else, regardless if it has a slightly different character, PLEASE report them. I worked really hard on this story, and it's not fun if someone just takes it and posts it as if it's their own._

* * *

><p><em>*Woot new chapter! Told you I wouldn't lead you astray. Anyways, here is a nice long one for you, and yes, there is a big surprise at the end, ;) . I can't believe that the time is going by so fast! Thank you again everyone for your awesome reviews. They totally make me smile. So, enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22: Getting Acquainted and Fangorn<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Locien's POV<strong>

True to Erurainon's word, Erulassë behaved herself for the most part for the rest of the day, though I caught her looking over at me pointedly. I finally figured out what she was curious about, and sighed. True, I would love to read the letter Legolas had bestowed upon me, but there was no way in hell's outhouse that I was going to do it out loud when I was surrounded by three dark elves and one wood elf. It was not their business at all what Legolas wrote me.

The letter was precious to me and I was going to read it in my own time away from prying eyes.

Pure and simple.

If that meant not reading the letter until we got to Edoras, oh well.

I had waited this long and didn't mind the thought of waiting a little while longer. So, despite the curious pointed looks I got from Erulassë, I ignored them for the most part. She seemed to get the point eventually and went about amusing herself by talking to her horse.

Her horse didn't seem to mind, though she would snort every now and then to let the incorrigible girl know that she was listening. Lady Galadrial was right. These horses could very well become our friends. And Erulassë's must have had the patience of a mother dragon with forty new eggs to hatch soon. I must say I started to view horses in a different light at that moment.

Indilwen continued her soft conversation with her mate and Rumil, though I kept quiet. Despite now being able to understand their language, I didn't feel the necessary urge to break into their conversation. I enjoyed the sounds of the trees surrounding us, the birds singing their songs, and the overall majesty that was known to the woods of Lorien.

No matter how far my thoughts guided me, I always kept a keen eye out for enemies. Though this forest was well protected, you never know when someone or something evil might decide you were the juiciest looking and smelling thing since lamb chop stew.

We went undetected by any evil foe and we stopped to stretch our legs and rest for a bit as the night fell. I knew I was so going to be bow-legged come morning, but I figured after a few days in the saddle, my bones and muscles would get over their agony. Feeling a creek in my leg finally give up, I sighed blissfully, straightening with a satisfied smirk.

Sethel flew off of my shoulder and settled to perch in a tall tree nearby. I let him have at it and went about relaxing Saeldur's blanket/saddle thing. After that was done, I watched Erulassë only pull out the bit out of her horse's mouth so that the fair animal could graze on the forest grass without a hindrance. I modeled her action, though I made sure to keep the reins looped over one of Saeldur's ears so I could grab it in a hurry, should there be any need.

I watched as my elvish companions murmured softly to their mounts, as if thanking them for their burdens that day and I felt myself flush. Now, how was I supposed to talk to Saeldur without him thinking I was a complete idiot? I blinked and felt said horse nudge my pants with his muzzle, as if trying to tell me that he wanted a treat. Sighing softly, I pulled out a few stashes of dried fruit from my pocket and handed it to him, murmuring softly, "Cheeky little beggar."

Saeldur snorted, as if in mirth, but amiably munched up the treat from my palm.

Reaching up with a small smile, I rubbed my horse's neck, making sure to stroke his mane. Saeldur seemed to approve, and I found myself liking him more. Of course Saeldur would never become a Bill, but he was an ok horse. He was magnificent in every way, and he seemed to know whatever I was thinking. Or at least seemed to know my moods.

Sethel was a bit different. I heard a soft scree, and turned to look at the eagle.

Sethel cocked his head and suddenly I heard a soft voice in my mind, _Of course I am totally different from any four legged beast. Have you seen any mice anywhere?_

A talking bird.

Joy.

_No I haven't. I'm sorry. _I thought back. Now this was incredibly weird, talking to a friggin bird in my mind. I know that when I am in my dragon form, talking telepathically to anyone is pretty easy and like second nature, but not like this. This was different. I couldn't read minds in my dragon form, but apparently Sethel could.

_Completely ridiculous. The only reason why I can read your thoughts is because you broadcast them sky high. It is so not that hard to understand you. You have very loud thoughts. Might be a good idea to try and tone the whole mental voice thing down a bit, mmm? _ Sethel primly stated, before he scree'd a bit and took off, mumbling about hunting for mice.

Wow.

That's all I really can say about that. And to think I actually thought he might be a pet. Flushing a bit in embarrassment, I set about helping the others make a small camp. There would be no hunting today, because we had plenty of dried stores to last us a while. Plus, it seemed like my companions did not eat meat at all. Strange, how I hadn't thought of eating actual meat since I had woken up at the borders of Lorien four days prior.

Usually dragons gorged themselves on meat, especially when they were still growing. Did I hit my head harder than usual in my fall down the mountain? Or did I just not feel the need to eat meat?

All of these thoughts were puzzling, but I quieted my mind a bit when Sethel's words about how loud my thoughts were came into the forefront. How was I supposed to know that I was projecting? I'd never even spoken with many telepathic creatures before now. It's a wonder that one of Sauron's minions hadn't been telepathic so far. That would have been not only embarrassing, but also dangerous.

Indilwen and the others noted that I was pretty quiet, but they left me alone, thankfully. They probably figured I had enough to think about now that we were leaving Lorien. To their credit the dark elves never asked about what I'd seen in Lady Galadriel's mirror, and I never offered the information. It seemed strange not to divulge my thoughts to anyone.

I guess I sort of got used to the Fellowship, so now that I am no longer with them, despite the dark elves being amiable enough for conversation, I just didn't feel the need or the want to speak much. Since I usually am an abrasive sarcastic person with a total boldness when I was living at home, this new change probably would have shocked my family into thinking I was either ill or loony… perhaps both.

Grief also brings out the quietness in me, I have found.

These past few days have been difficult to bear, with the fact that not only did we lose Gandalf, but also Borimir. True, I really hadn't liked him much, but he was a person I had gotten close to during the journey up until we had gone our separate ways.

The heaviness I felt in my heart plagued me until I caught Rumil's eye across the encampment. The friendly silver-blonde haired elf made his way towards me and patted Saeldur gently on the neck. The horse whickered softly, and went back to munching on some forest grass.

"_You have deep thoughts and cares tonight, young dragon prince." _He said, but didn't pry, of which I smiled slightly at him in thanks.

Still, I offered back, surprising myself with how easy the elvish words flowed off of my tongue, _"Yes, I believe that is what all of us are going through tonight. There might not be a day for quite some time where I do not think of past things or future things that might or might not destroy us."_

Apparently the Elvish language couldn't keep me from being so bloody morbid.

Rumil nodded, though he reached up and patted my chest where Legolas' letter hid in the pocket. _"When fear and doubt cloud your mind, maybe it would be of some help to read of his love for you." _

Seriously, did everyone on the whole fucking planet know that Legolas wrote me a letter?!

I blinked and sighed. Oh well. It's not like elves can help being a bit nosy. Dragons are just as bad. Us dragons have to be in everyone's business, especially the females. They descend upon gossip like moths to flame. It's rather amusing to watch and hear unless you are the one being squawked about.

"_Thank you. I will keep that in mind." _Maybe I should read the letter.

But, as Rumil left me to go sit down near Erulasse, I couldn't help feeling a bit of unease at doing so. Perhaps there were too many prying eyes for now. Maybe when it was time for me to take turns with being on watch, I would then take a peek at it. Not now though.

Later, as I lay down on the soft grass of our small camp, I stared through the trees and thought of my fair Legolas. I wondered how he fared, and if he knew I was going to be reunited with him soon. Time passed and my eyelids slowly drifted down.

* * *

><p>The next morning we rode out quickly, all of us sort of feeling the urge to get our journey started. Rumil left us at the borders of Lorien, and I was a bit sad to leave him behind. His gentle countenance had been comforting to myself the past day or so. But, Rumil had duties to do, for he needed to join up with his brothers Orophin and Haldir on the eastern side of Lorien. Apparently the Orcs were still milling around, trying to find any weakness whatsoever in that area.<p>

Orcs were pretty stupid to think they could try and get through Lorien's borders. Elves were known by my people to be vicious in battle, and I have found that to be true. I would hate to be on the other side of one's bow and arrow or sword. I wouldn't stand a chance.

Then again, maybe my love for Legolas makes me a bit more partial to the elves now. Still, I would always remember Lady Galadriel and her people's kindness towards me. Perhaps Legolas' people in Mirkwood would be amiable, though I doubt his father would be. The Elvenking was a very wise and noble man, but then again, he might figure I am stealing his son from him.

I really hoped he wasn't one of those types. That would make things all the more awkward.

And why my brain was suddenly thinking about meeting King Thranduil, I have no bloody clue! I must have hit my head harder than I thought during the tumble down the mountain. Either that or my brain was way too optimistic, thinking that I'd make it through my trials in my passage to adulthood alive.

Heh. Perhaps alive, but definitely not unscathed.

Ok, I seriously needed to stop being so depressing.

A few hours soon passed, and we crossed the distance between Lorien and the forest of Fangorn. Thank the Valor that I had been smart enough to have changed into the dark elven clothes that Lady Galadriel had bestowed upon me that morning. Still, as we stopped in front of the great expansive old forest, I felt an urge to grip my scythe. Indilwen quickly touched my arm, telling me softly in Sindarin, _"You will not need your weapons here. At least not for a while. The trees protect their own."_

I nodded. That's what sort of worried me.

The fact that actual trees like these could come alive and move around was a bit alarming. And the fact that these same trees practically tore Orcs apart made me shiver. Still, any foe of an Orc is an ally of mine. Well, for the most part.

I gripped Saeldur's reins more tigthly, and he whickered softly, whether to give me courage or to himself I was not sure. Still, I calmed myself and allowed Eururainon to guide us through the thick dark forest. For hours, upon hours nothing was said. Even Erulassë was quiet and pensive. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I passed tree after tree, gnarled by time and great age.

This forest was bloody old.

Full of memory, and anger.

Beautiful.

I was about to break the oppressive silence to mention the suggestion of perhaps turning back and going a different way, when Eururainon raised his hand and halted us all. Peering in front of us, I noted there was a weird looking tree that looked like it had seen better days. Probably a long, long, looong time ago.

Listening, I heard no birds tweeting, no sound at all. Not even the wind filtered through here. Sethel was quiet, perched primly on my shoulder, but even he seemed a bit nervous. Saeldur pawed the ground with a hoof, not liking the silence anymore than any of us did.

Finally, Eururainon said calmly, _"Great One, we ask for passage through your lands." _His voice was soft and gentle, but direct.

For a moment nothing happened, and then with a great rumbling sigh the tree awoke. It stretched it's leg like appendages and limbs, yawning tiredly. Great grey-green eyes opened and surveyed us sleepily. Finally it seemed to shake itself and rumbled out, _"Elves…dark elves… what is your business in the forest here?"_

"_I am Eururainon, and these people are my companions. Indilwen, my mate, Erulassë , my daughter, and Locien, our friend. We only wish to pass through the forest. We are on our way to Edoras and figured we'd slip through undetected here. We only awoken you to ask for permission." _Eururainon said politely.

Apparently trees loved any kind of flattery, including politeness. It made sense then as to why both Indilwen, Erulassë, and myself kept quiet and let Erurainon do all the talking. The tree thing sounded male, so I guessed it must be a fabled tree herder. The last time one of my kin saw a tree herder was before Smaug the idiot fire drake decided to lay waste to Laketown and to take Erebor's treasure for his own.

Stupid twit. All of us dragons didn't mind one bit when the two legged folk of Laketown finally defeated him. Not even one batted an eyelash, much less shed a tear. Smaug was one of those dragons that must have been dropped as an egg. He wasn't even a royal birth dragon and thought he was Valor's gift to all living.

There had been an Ent-wife parked in the center of Laketown. I think she survived ok. Possibly got some singed leaves, but otherwise was ok. Still, we'd never really seen an actual Ent male before. I regarded the great tree looking creature in interest. However, I averted my eyes when the Ent surveyed the whole group. His eyes lingered on me for a bit and rumbled what sounded like a sigh.

"_You are no elf. But, I do not recognize your kin. You are not an Orc." _The Ent supposed.

Shit. Got that right, ol' chap.

"Tree Beard, it's quite alright. None of these beings here are foes. Especially _that_ one." Came a familiar voice to the right of us. "You may go back to Merry and Pippin, for I think they are finally awake."

My eyes widened as I viewed Gandalf, white robed, and very much alive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Legolas' POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Another morning started, and as we ran into the sunrise, I noted that the sky was a dark red hue. That wasn't a good sign. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this past night." I mused to Aragorn, who was pausing to overlook our path.<p>

I sensed danger was in the air, and even as we slowed our pace a bit so that Gimli could keep up, I felt a deep dread settle within my gut. Hoping that we somehow had gained on the Uruks, we took a small break, drinking the last of our water. Still, I felt we should not linger. Who knows if Merry and Pippin had survived the night.

I held onto the hope that they had, but the dread in my heart told me that we'd best hurry.

Perhaps my fear was not only for the hobbits, including Sam and Frodo, but of my fair Locien, wherever he may be. We raced for hours upon hours, stopping to rest only a few times to ensure that we catch up with the Uruks before they took the hobbits to Isengard.

We crossed a great barren part of the grass lands and Aragorn spotted something in the distance. I could see them as well. Horsemen. Lots of them, from the look of it. Great riders of Rohan. Though we had not been spotted yet, Aragorn waived them down, asking if there was any news from the Mark.

Soon we were surrounded by the horsemen, all brandishing swords, spears, and shields. Their horses smelled deeply of leather and sweat, so they must have come at great speed throughout the morning. One tall horseman, wearing fine, but battered armor and helm asked in heavy Westron, "What business does a man, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Ridemark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli, being a gruff sort at any confrontational person, bless his heart said bluntly, "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

The horseman sneered, and I instantly knew that this was not good. The blonde got off of his horse with a huff and strode over to Gimli, eyes fierce with intent. "And I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little further from the ground."

"You would die before your first stroke fell!" I all but roared, drawing my bow and arrow quickly, eyes narrowing at this prideful horseman. I would defend my friends to the death, no matter dwarf or not.

Spears were instantly drawn from all around us, but I did not back down until Aragorn gently pushed my arm down. "We are not foe. We are allies with Theoden your king."

The horseman sighed deeply, regarding us all before he finally relaxed and pulled off his helm, murmuring, "The king no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

Ah, so this must be Lord Éomer, the king's nephew, who was deemed to be a fierce warrior by his people. He was loyal as anyone could be, and usually had a level head. However, if things were going from bad to worse in Edoras, then it begged to reason why he would be a bit nervous about strangers in his lands. Aragorn reassured the horseman that we were not spies and that we came searching for our friends.

Coldness filled my soul with agony when Éomer mentioned that the Uruks were slain during the night and that they left none alive. Were we too late, then? Were Merry and Pippin dead? We were given two horses to speed our travels, and though I was glad for a mount, I was still concerned with the fact that two of my friends might be dead.

I fought to control my feelings as hope filtered out of my being. It dwindled as we raced to inspect the piles of burned Uruk carcasses Éomer's company had left. We searched through the rubble, and tensed when Gimli found one of the hobbit's belts. I felt sorrow crush within me and as Aragorn let out a yell of frustration, dropping to his knees, I whispered a prayer for their safety in passing on, if that is what truly happened.

Aching despair tried to rip through my being, but it was calmed when Aragorn started searching the ground around the battle. Hope took place of that despair as he stated excitedly that the hobbits' tracks led away from the battle.

Into Fangorn Forest.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli murmured in horror and awe.

Viewing the forest, I sensed the ancientness of it. As we traced the hobbits' steps into the forest, our horses whickered nervously, opting to stay out of the forest. I felt the trees whispering in my ears, making me feel their memory and hatred. I did not fear them, but Gimli held his axe carefully at his chest. Finally, Aragorn ordered him to lower his axe.

"They have feelings, my friend." I warned Gimli softly, "The elves started it, long ago. Waking up the trees."

"And what do trees have to talk about, hm? Except for the consistancy of squirrel droppings?" He muttered, but made sure not to take up his axe again.

We ventured further into the forest, and suddenly I sensed something different, yet familiar. The trees whispered to me, saying _"white wizard approaches"._

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn murmured softly as he crouched to the ground near the bed of some great tree roots.

"_Aragorn! Someone approaches!" _I hissed at him and made hast to hide behind a tree. Gimli did the same, and Aragorn joined me, asking also in Sindarin, _"What is it?"_

"_The white wizard approaches." _I murmured, gesturing to behind us.

"Strike first, for he will put a spell on us." Aragorn instructing, thinking it must be Saruman. For, who else could be in the forest as a white wizard?

I agreed with him and as all three of us leapt to attack our foe, a great light shined out in front of us. My bow was stripped from my hands, Gimli's axe was thrown back, and Aragorn's sword nearly burned his flesh. We all dropped our weapons, but Aragorn asked him to show himself.

And before our eyes we spotted Gandalf. _Mithrandir._ Who was now white robed.

"Forgive me, I did not know it was you." I murmured, bowing before the great Maia.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn murmured, looking as if his eyes deceived him.

As thoughts jumbled through my mind, I finally started searching around. Where was Locien? Where was my mate if Gandalf was here?

Gandalf murmured a few assurances and even explained his and Locien's plight up until he passed on for a while, returning to finish his task. He then regarded me with kind, knowing eyes and I straightened, my heart nearly in my throat. He murmured softly, "Speaking of Locien…."

He turned and looked behind him, and there my mate was.

There was Locien.

For a time all I could do was stare at him. Time had changed him, as had his battles. There were tattoo like markings around his eyes, his hair now had a lock of vibrant purple, and he stood with a wary countenance, as if he too couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly he smiled and was bombarded by first Gimli, and then Aragorn, both laughing and greeting him with such joy.

And I stared on. Until, finally Gimli and Aragorn withdrew. It was then that I saw three others. Was this all a dream? Dark elves? But, my eyes soon turned back to Locien, who was now watching me nervously, still in shock I think. And then I saw his knowing smirk, and I knew then, that this was no dream, and that this indeed was my Locien.

I must confess that my heart led my actions and I frankly tackled my mate, laughing and kissing him breathless.

Hugging him tightly, I felt my eyes mist with tears. My Locien was here, alive, safe and in my arms.

My mate.

My love.

My heart.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! Yes, I will have Locien's reaction in the next chapter. Also, just to be on the safe side I will continue to do both POV's though I will split it up a bit more - just so it's not confusing! Eventually (after this fic is at least halfway done) I am going to start another fic, only this time it will be about a love story between a dark elf prince and Thranduil. That is definitely an idea I want to explore. I know some of you don't like the dark elves in this story, but don't worry the dark elves in Thranduil's story will be totally different. Still sarcastic, but totally different otherwise, and it'll be separate from this entirely. I'd love to do it in this story, but I really think that I have enough characters going as it is! Anyways, hope to write another chap in the next few weeks or so. =)<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_*Thank you again for all of your reviews! They help a bunch with keeping me motivated. So, please keep them coming. I hope you like this next chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year just in case I do not post until after of those dates - I totally hope to do so beforehand, but you know how real life is. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Reunited At Last<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Locien's POV<span>:**

_*This is the reuniting of Locien and Legolas from Locien's point of view*_

"Gandalf?" I asked, not caring that my voice probably cracked a bit.

As the white wizard nodded with a soft smile on his craggy face, I felt my heart clench. Instead of sobbing like a dragonling who just got their favorite toy back, I did the only other rational thing I could think of. Bugger it all, of course I wasn't actually thinking, just acting on instinct. I got off my horse and basically glomped the wizard fiercely, of which both of us laughed in great joy.

After introductions were made, for my three other companions had never met Mithrandir at all, we walked with Gandalf for a time, just enjoying his being in our presence. He told me that he'd somehow been reborn and sent back to Middle Earth to finish his task, though being the bloody wizard that he is, he didn't divulge to any of us of what that particular task was. Still, I didn't care! Gandalf was alive, and though he'd gotten a bleaching like no other on his hair and clothes – seriously, how could someone go from having grey robes and grey hair to being totally white in the span of five or so days – he seemed totally healed and healthy.

That was enough for me.

I, in turn, told him about what happened after his 'death', about meeting the dark elves and going to Lorien. I didn't tell him what I saw in Lady Galadriel's mirror, but Gandalf seemed to already know the gist of it. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, saying softly, "Borimir died with dignity and honor. He is at peace, and that is all we can ever hope for should any of us perish."

I nodded, though I thought it weird for him to say such a wise comment, considering he had basically risen from the grave himself. However, one thing you learn in being in the company of any wizard, especially one whose name starts with a 'G' is that they give good advice. Unless you are a stupid fool like Saruman, etc.

It felt good to talk with the old wizard once again, and as we left the Ent – Tree Beard, was his name – to head back to where he'd left Merry and Pippin, we started treading further south, nearer to the paths of Isengard. Sometimes we would stop and Erurainon would climb a thick tree to view our surroundings. He'd come down and speak with Gandalf at length about the alarming look of smoke coming from the south. Gandalf sighed deeply and stated that it was due to Saruman.

Apparently the pigheaded wizard was creating an army of Urukais. Not that that surprised any of us, to be sure. I had only seen these foes during the vision of the mirror, and not in real life as of yet. Merry and Pippin at least had been able to escape their foes and had fled into Fangorn. And they came upon by chance Tree Beard, and in his good wisdom, the Ent had taken them to meet Gandalf. Now Gandalf stated that the two were going on their own path to help with the Ents, to see if the great Tree herders would go to war.

I was saddened by the fact that I wasn't able to see them yet, but I knew they had their paths that they had to take, just as I had mine. It was a total relief that they were safe for the most part.

And it seems like they had an amiable if fierce bodyguard to watch over them too.

I sniffed the air and caught the scent of acrid burning flesh nearby. Turning to tell Gandalf about it, he caught my look and shook his head. "All will be revealed soon enough, young dragon. Now, you stay back with the others. I think we are about to have some company."

Company? Like of what sort? Bad company? Oh I surely hoped not! My powers had just only regenerated and I had yet to try practicing with any of them! And if it was good company, then who might it be? Lady Galadriel had stated that I probably would see Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn once we reached Edoras, so it wasn't them, was it?

My heart suddenly in my throat, I heard their voices. Shivering, I backed up and nearly trampled Indilwen, who was viewing me curiously, though her mate and her daughter were anxiously peering through the darkness to see who was there.

But, I knew. I recognized all of their voices, though soft and quiet as they were. There was Gimli, wondering what trees had to talk about. And then there was Legolas, speaking fluent Sindarin to Aragorn, who was responding in kind.

And then Gandalf stepped before us all, shielding us with his magnificent bright inner light. It blinded the three travelers in front of him, and I ducked as Legolas' bow was flung past us. I blinked and tried to make out where my mate was, but Gandalf's light was too bright for me to see through.

Gandalf's voice came out of the blinding light, soft, yet firm, and almost disguised, "You have been tracking the steps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demanded, his voice wary, yet fierce.

"They passed here, the day before yesterday. They met someone… they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf mused, and I dear say the old wizard was quite enjoying himself.

Still, I was anxious to see my mate. Gandalf was still blocking my way, and it was maddening. Sudden doubt crossed my mind as Aragorn demanded that Gandalf reveal himself. Not that sort of 'reveal' – get your mind out of the gutter! No, he meant for Gandalf to show himself as who he was to them all, and for once I quite agreed. It was bad enough I had to try and be patient.

However, the doubt started clouding my senses. Thoughts of what ifs and maybes were crowding my mind like gnats over a deer carcass left in the sun too long. Would my mate still care for me? Would he be very displeased and angry at me for following Mithrandir to the depths of Moria? Or would he want to give me a cold shoulder, feeling that he could not trust me again?

Gulping shakily, I felt Indilwen gently touch my shoulder, and I knew it was for comfort. Her motion was as if to say 'calm down, dragonling, you have nothing to worry about.' Or maybe the correct terminology would be 'you have nothing to fear', because I worried about EVERY BLOODY THING lately. Perhaps it was all due to the quest, or maybe it was due to the fact that for once in my life I held someone's heart next to my own. Or maybe I was just growing up. By the Valor, if that were true, then I totally was beginning to understand how my dear mother felt when all of her youths finally left the nest, so to speak. I didn't dare dream of what she was thinking now, for that would make me even more depressing, and I was deflecting from the whole fact that my MATE was on the other side of Gandalf, not a few steps away.

When Gandalf finally revealed that he was indeed himself, Aragorn and Gimli seemed to be in total shock, as if they had deemed him dead. Blinking, I figured perhaps that was a truth they seemed to fear. Then again, Gandalf had been dead for a few days or so, without their knowledge, so I guess it was moot point. I suddenly spotted Legolas, though I had to keep myself from running in the other direction screaming bloody murder. On one hand, I very much wanted to see my mate, to take him in my arms and to let him do whatever he wanted with me… gutter intended this time. But, the thoughts of doubt that had filled my mind such a short while ago were making me nervous and perhaps apprehensive. Frankly, I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed silent and still, noting that Legolas had not seen me as of yet.

Gandalf recounted his side of the tale of our descent into the bowels of Moria and the victory over the Balrog. He then spoke of his death, and of his rebirth, so to speak. And then, his eyes fell on Legolas and he smiled. I knew that smile and I mentally prepared myself for the inevitable.

"Speaking of Locien…." He said softly and turned a bit out of the way so that I and my companions would be revealed to the broken fellowship.

I idly stood, nervously locking eyes with everyone in turn. Then I smiled as I was frankly glomped and embraced by Aragon and Gimli, of who both were in need of baths. Hell, if I'd been running for days upon end without rest in the same clothing, I'd probably reek up the whole bloody planet, so I didn't mind the smell of sweat and dirt. But then my attention was drawn back to my mate, who had so far been stunned in his steps.

I slowly smirked, remembering that it took a lot to stun an elf, especially one as seasoned and battle veteran as Legolas. I had managed to stun him more than once in the course of knowing him for such a short amount of time, so it made me feel a bit proud of that thought. Perhaps my humor was returning? If so, beware Middle Earth.

Not very many would appreciate such sarcastic playful humor. Oh well, they could suck their own deplorable toenails for all I cared.

That was a very bad imagery. Sometimes I startled myself with how random my thoughts went.

Legolas and I stared at each other for another long moment, and then he was running towards me. It was almost like in slow motion, his fierce running, but then he was there, tackling me to a tree, and raining my face with kisses. He was practically trembling, and it took me only a few seconds to get over MY shock that my ellon was finally there, holding me like this. Kissing me like this. So, I finally returned his advances and caught his mouth with mine, my eyes misting over.

Now, I usually do not account myself as a romantic, but there are times, when being mushy is fucking needed. And this was one of those times.

Ok, yes, I am a romantic, but you get the point.

Legolas' mouth tasted the sweetest of nectar and as he dominated my tongue and my own mouth, I felt as if I was drowning in a pit of desire and pure happiness all tangled around in one tight almost unbearable package. Finally, though, good things have to end, and we were broken apart by a soft embarrassed, but amused cough coming from Gandalf.

Legolas pulled away but cupped my face, murmuring softly in Sindarin, _"My mate, my sweet love I have longed for you. Is this a dream? Because if it is, I do not want it to end."_

Awwww. That surely socked me in the gut. But, instead of melting into a pile of orgasmic goo, I whispered back to him also in Sindarin, "_It is no dream, for I am here with you. And I will never leave your side again, if I can help it, my beautiful Legolas."_

"This is better action than girl on boy stuff." Erulasse murmured softly to her mother, who shushed her with a glower.

Still, the interruption, though annoying, did help Legolas and I control our emotions. Legolas pulled away but, he did not seem to want to stop touching me, so he settled for taking my hand in his. I smiled at him, though I turned my attention to Gandalf, who made introductions of the dark elven family I had been accompanied by for the past score of days.

When Gimli grumbled about having new 'elves' to deal with, I just patted his shoulder and shared a knowing smile with him. He grunted and said softly, "Glad you are back, laddie. All of us missed having you around, especially the elf."

Legolas arched a brow at Gimli, but shrugged slightly, "Of course I missed him. He is my _Neth_ _lhûg _(little dragon)."

I flushed and poked at him in the side, saying fluently in Sindarin, _"Just who are you calling 'little'?" _

Aragorn snorted at that, though he kept most of his attention on Gandalf, who was discussing plans and routes to go to Edoras with Erurainon. Indilwen and Erulasse didn't seem to mind being amongst a dwarf or human, though they tended to wrinkle their noses in their direction, not that they could really help it.

It seemed really strange that Legolas only smelled a bit of sweat, but no dirt, or sour odors. One of the perks of being an elf, I would presume. Legolas leaned to the side to whisper in my ear, his smile taking more of a mischievous smirk's, _"Sometime you will have to tell me how you learned how to speak our tongue."_

Flushing a bit more, I made light of it by saying softly, _"It's no great secret. Erulasse decided to 'help' by putting the knowledge into my brain rather suddenly a few days ago."_ I then nuzzled his neck, murmuring, "_I am glad she did, however."_

Legolas murmured softly, _"Did you read my letter then?"_

I looked deep into his eyes for a long moment before I kissed his lips and murmured huskily, _"Due to Lady Galadriel's mirror vision, I felt that I would be seeing you soon. So, I… um… wanted to wait. To hear you read it to me… in person… and alone." _By the time my phrase was done, I was flushing redder than a tomato, and Legolas wasn't faring much better.

"Ok, you two lovebirds, cut down the tension a few notches so we can leave." Indilwen said with a small smile, taking the bite out of her teasing.

Coughing slightly, I shared a small knowing smile with Legolas before I turned and whistled shrilly in the other direction. Saeldur came trotting up, along with the dark elves' mounts. Legolas' eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then he smiled almost proudly. "It seems your fear of horses has changed somewhat."

"Not really. They still scare the living daylights out of me. But, I view Saeldur as a friend, not a horse." I stated, blushing slightly when Sethel muttered in my head, "_And what, exactly does that make me? Dead maggots?"_

"_You know what you are in my book, Sethel. Come down here and meet Legolas." _I shot back mentally.

The bird muttered something about having too many trees in the way, and he was perfectly happy perched on a tree near the outskirts of the forest, thank you very much. Rolling my eyes at Sethel's antics, I mounted Saeldur and reached down to help Legolas.

Legolas slowly smirked and reached up, making sure to stroke my leg all the way up to my thigh before he leapt in one bound onto the back of Saeldur, settling himself behind me. I bit my lip as certain parts of my anatomy started tingling and hardening. Good lord, how in the hell was I supposed to ride Saeldur _now_ without injuring myself?!

I blinked out of my phase as Gimli got up on his horse with the help of Indilwen, who had started to take a liking to the dwarf, though you could still spot her wrinkling her nose a bit at him. Soon everyone else was mounted, except for Gandalf, who was marching at full speed to the edge of the forest.

I listened as Gimli griped about leaving the hobbits in the dank dark forest, but then he changed his tune when the trees started groaning at him. I let out a soft huff of laughter as he was quickly rebuffed by Gandalf. "God, I've missed this. Missed us."

"Same here." Legolas murmured, taking a moment to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me tight up against his torso. Damn, how could my body forget Legolas' affect on it? He rested his chin on my shoulder and then he whispered teasingly, "The Valor tests us in unusual ways. Perhaps they are still testing us?"

I nearly squeaked as Legolas nipped one of my long ears. Trying to focus on where we were going rather than having a hot elf torture you is not as easy as it may seem. Saeldur seemed to take it in stride, and Legolas let up after we left the forest behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After the forest was left behind, Gandalf walked a bit further, and I could tell that Aragorn wanted to offer him a ride on his horse, but then the Maia stopped and whistled shrilly. The whistling echoed all around us, even off of the mountains, and for a time, all of us just stood and waited, watching with bated breath.<p>

I felt content to have my dear Locien in my arms at last, his body warm and snug against my own. I couldn't help but tease him mercilessly while I rode behind him on Saeldur. Having my arms wrapped firmly around my mate's hips also did not help in the temptation front. However, I turned my attention back at the situation at hand.

Despite wanting to run my fingers through Locien's hair or the prospect of burrowing my face into his neck to catch his desirable scent, I knew that we were still in danger. We also had a task at hand, to reach Edoras at full speed. We now just waited and watched Gandalf, knowing now that my companions and myself were wrong to despair.

For another few minutes, all was quiet and then we heard a soft whinny coming from the south. We heard him coming before we saw him, and once we did, we could scarcely believe our eyes. "That is one of the Maeres, unless my eyes have been cheated by some spell." I mused, watching as the beautiful white and grey horse greeted Gandalf with a snort, coming to stop by the Maia.

Gandalf smiled and stroked the stallion's neck, saying softly, "Shadowfax, the lord of all horses. And he's been my friend for many dangers."

Once Gandalf was astride the great stallion, we were off in the direction of Edoras at full speed. I held onto Locien tightly, but easily, not being able to resist burying my face into his hair and neck. Locien let out a soft rumbling purr and I couldn't help but chuckle. This indeed was my Locien.

Locien probably would have said something, but he also might have thought better of it, trying to concentrate on directing Saeldur correctly and using his knees and thighs to quicken him. Despite being not the expert rider, Locien seemed to get the hang of balance, and had learned to trust Saeldur to keep him from falling off.

Gimli seemed to be doing well on his own, though once in a while he nearly fell off of his horse due to not queuing the animal quite right. Aragorn was much like an elf, born to be in the saddle, and the dark elves were no different. Mithrandir led us for miles and miles, and talk was limited due to this.

While we rode, I heard a soft scree nearby and Locien momentarily looked up to spy a golden crested eagle soaring above us. Locien snorted, but muttered something like "go ahead". He seemed to finally get the hang of riding at full speed. The eagle soared a bit more before he swooped down and landed on my mate's shoulder, flapping his wings a few time to get firm balance before settling. I looked curiously at the eagle, noting that this eagle was definitely much smaller than the great king eagles that were friends of Gandalf, but he was no less fierce and majestic.

I heard a soft voice in my head, and I knew it was the eagle. _"Legolas Thranduilion you must be. Good, though I do not mind Locien's loud thoughts, yours are much quieter. I am called Sethel, and I am to be your familiar, should you wish it."_

I blinked a few times, but then nodded, to let the eagle know I was listening. Still, my attention soon was directed in front of me, as we slowed down to give our mounts a break. Locien rubbed Sethel's crest and explained to me the bird's history, and though I was shocked to find out that Sethel was a gift from Lady Galadriel, I also felt a sense of warmth thinking about it. I let Sethel perch on my shoulder a bit and just idly let the eagle chatter about nonsense.

It was a bit soothing, the calm but avid chatter, and after a few minutes, the bird took off to scout ahead. Locien turned to look at me with a smile, "He seems to enjoy your company more than mine."

"Perhaps my thoughts are not so loud?" I teased, not being able to help myself.

Locien mock scowled at me but then leaned over to pat Saeldur's neck. "Saeldur doesn't seem to mind my loud thoughts, do you chap?"

Saeldur whickered softly and craned his neck around to give Locien a knowing look. Locien rolled his eyes and continued to stroke the horse's neck a few more minutes. Stretching, Locien leaned back and settled more firmly against my chest and stomach. It felt good to have my mate nestled in my arms and cradled against my hips. I couldn't seem to get enough of his scent, and so I continued to bury my head into his hair and neck, scenting him as much as possible.

Locien didn't seem to mind, for he started up a trilling purr, causing some of the dark elves posted around us to look in his direction with odd expressions. "You sure he's not part cat?" Indilwen asked Erurainon, of who just shrugged.

I turned my attention to the other side of Locien's neck, and he sighed deeply, tilting his head to give me more access. Finding the mating mark still there underneath his skin made me have an incredible, powerful urge to nip at it, make it appear physically again. As I absently nibbled the area, Locien let out a soft and startled gasp.

"_Legolas, if you don't stop, I might have to push you off of Saeldur and make sure you dom my ass!"_ Locien hissed, his face flushed and ears tinted red. He seemed to realize what he'd just said a moment later, for he flushed even more.

I smirked and whispered softly, _"Sounds very tempting, though I don't think the others would want to watch." _I continued to tease the mark, not being able to resist it.

"_I don't fucking care." _Locien deadpanned, before he shifted slightly on Saeldur, as if trying to alleviate his arousal from being so painful.

I sighed deeply, and knew I was treading on dangerous ground. Teasing was all well and good, but we were on our way to Edoras. Gandalf had hinted that King Theoden's mine was overthrown by Saruman currently. We needed to make sure our wits were about us, so I managed to pull away from my assault on Locien's neck, but barely. Taking deep breaths, both of us started controlling our desires and eventually our companions relaxed, though Aragorn and Gimli kept giving us amused glances.

* * *

><p><em>Things are heating up with the boys, aren't they? Then again, it makes sense, considering they've been apart for a while, and the fact that Locien is still technically unclaimed. ;) for now. Btw, I went and saw Hobbit 2 4 times this past weekend and wow! <strong>I am in love with Thranduil and Legolas,<strong> just saying. Lee Pace makes one hot and awesome sassy Thranduil. 3 plus, Legolas in this movie was fierce, and I love seeing him fierce like that. He's gorgeous any way he acts, but being fierce makes my Locien muse go 'ehem... bed... drool... now', if you get my drift ;) Too bad we have another year to wait for the next movie. I am excited about that one though, because DAYUM there is going to be a bunch of action in it, and Thranduil will definitely be in fight scenes * drools* ok... blabbed enough. Thanks again peeps!_


	24. Chapter 24

_OH MY GAWD I am sorry for not being able to post any on my stories on ff net. I have been super busy, and my life has been one roller coaster after another. Thank you so much for all of your support, reviews and comments. Please keep them coming, for they inspire me to keep going. I hope to work on this more and hopefully have more updates on a faster basis. Thanks for not giving up on me. I appreciate it. Anyways, here is a chap for you. I hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Edoras<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>:

* * *

><p>We managed to ride our mounts for two whole days, stopping only at night to rest ourselves. Locien stuck close to me, though he did join the others for a few minutes at a time, interested in Gimli's tales and Aragorn's soft countenance. It was hard to keep a smirk off of my face, and it felt so good to have my mate in our company once again. He made sure to give attention to the dark elves, though he tended to try and stay away from the youngest <em>elleth<em>, and I understood why.

Erulasse might be a very curious creature, and might not mean any harm to Locien, but her direct manner made him feel flustered, even moreso than usual. The dragonling didn't seem to know how to treat her, and after a few hours of trying in vain to figure her out, Locien huffed a sigh and wandered back over to where Gandalf sat, perhaps needing counsel.

Gimli caught my eye and smiled knowingly, "It's good to have the laddie back." Then he sobered as he looked at the dark elves suspiciously, "I am still not sure what to make of them."

Smiling at my friend, I offered, "They are here because they have a part to play in all of this. I know for a fact that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would not have sent Locien into Fangorn in their company if they deemed the dark elves as enemies."

"Nor would they have allowed such creatures to enter the wood of Lorien were they to be seen as threats." Aragorn added as he chewed on a long pipe.

Gimli grunted softly and opted to at least speak with Indilwen. Out of the dark elf family, Gimli seemed to harken more to the feisty, but motherly elleth most. I decided to go rub down Saeldur, since the horse looked a bit weathered due to the fierce riding and dust from travelling. The horse whickered softly in thanks as I rubbed a soft wetted cloth down his legs and back.

Locien finally wandered over to where I was and offered Saeldur a handful of grain. The horse munched it up and snorted his thanks, butting Locien's hand for more when the morsels were devoured. Locien snickered softly and rubbed Saeldur's muzzle before his eyes met mine. I straightened and for a long time we just stood and regarded each other carefully, as if truly seeing each other for the first time.

Locien had changed through the past month, most were good, but some were brought on by grief and despair. Saeldur snorted softly, making me whisper softly, "It's still hard to believe you are here."

Locien nodded in agreement, before he looked away, somewhat bashfully. I felt my teasing mood come up on me suddenly, but it faded when Locien looked into my eyes again, his blue eyes shadowed by pain. "I found out about Borimir from Lady Galadriel. There was a time, when I thought I'd never see you guys again, that if I did, you'd despise me for what I did."

Sighing softly, I opted to pull my mate into my arms. He trembled in my arms, and his face burrowed into my chest, and it was not a minute later that I could feel his silent sobs wrack his frame. Gimli and the others took notice, but they let me handle it. Aragorn sighed softly and poked the small fire we had built, knowing to be discrete when needed.

I rubbed my mate's back soothingly, whispering soft words of comfort, even though I knew from experience that nothing eased the pain besides time. Locien must have not been able to grieve for Borimir, and for the most part none of the fellowship that had known of his demise had been able to. I still felt sorrow for the fallen Gondorian, but I couldn't help but feel proud of him as well. Borimir had died bravely, and had regained his honor.

As for the other things that Locien had mentioned, I wasn't sure what to think of it all. How could Locien believe that I would despise him for going after Gandalf? Yes, I had been stunned, and hurt by it, but after thinking on everything rationally, I knew that Locien had felt that it had been the right choice to make. Everyone has reasons for what they do. Why should Locien be any different? Besides, Locien was here and now, and he had even promised me that he would never do such a thing again if he could help it. That was enough for me.

I gently soothed my mate for a time, and eventually Locien pulled himself together enough to look up into my eyes. Seeing his beautiful blue eyes rimmed with red from his sorrow and pain, I couldn't help but want to soothe all of those aches away. I cupped his face tenderly and murmured softly against his lips, "I could never despise you, Locien. You are my mate, and I love you… eternally."

Locien sniffed a bit and whispered, "I don't deserve you."

"Does anyone deserve who they love?" I asked with a small smirk, earning a soft laugh from Locien.

"No, I guess not." Locien admitted, and he nuzzled my hair a bit before he pulled away and pecked me on the lips.

When we both headed back over to our packs, I noticed that Aragorn had first watch, though Gandalf sat with him, giving him counsel while the others rested. I was content then to curl around Locien, and for once in a long time, I slept a full night of rest.

The next morn, we made ready to reach Edoras, and we rode our mounts hard to reach the great hall of the horse lords. We made quick time and did not stop, knowing that the meaning of haste was ever prevalent in our minds. Our company was lucky to avoid any foes during the day, and nearing late afternoon, we spotted Edoras.

The city was settled on a steep hill with wooden spiked wall borders to ensure the safety of its people. Gandalf murmured softly, "Do not expect a warm welcome here. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Locien huffed a soft, tired sigh, and I tightened my hold on his waist, trying to convey my support. It seemed to work for a bit, for Locien reached down and squeezed my hand, as if to say that he was alright and would endure.

As we made our way up the winding hill, the people of the city looked upon us with wariness and mistrust. Indeed, Gandalf had been right about this place. Though before I could say anything, Gimli spoke for me, "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard."

Locien snorted in mirth, but continued to steer Saeldur in the right direction behind Gandalf and Aragorn. The dark elves brought up the rear, and though the adults didn't survey the human citizens of Edoras with further thought, Erulasse did perchance peer at them closely, as if curious about them as they were of us.

As we reached the Great Hall, we dismounted and handed our horses off to a stable hand nearby. Locien seemed a bit put out to see Saeldur go, but he turned his attention back to the grimness of Edoras. "These people look like they ate some pudding one night only to find it riddled with bugs." He whispered softly, and I nodded in agreement.

"The home of the horse lords is a rather rugged place. Its people live harsh lives." I added, and both of us quieted when Gandalf motioned us to go up the steps to enter the Great Hall.

When ordered to disarm, all of us felt a bit upset with having to part with our weapons. However, we handed them over as was asked. When they got to Locien, he made sure to have his fire sword covered in cloths along with his scythe and knives. His hand lingered over one dagger, the one that Borimir had stolen in Moria. Aragorn had given it back to him the night before when it was his time to have Locien take watch. Locien had thanked him, but had drawn quietly thoughtful as he held it in his hands last night.

Being near Locien, I was able to rest throughout the rest of the night with no night horrors or struggles.

Now, though, Locien gave his weapons away as if with no further thought. However, at least he ensured the safety of the Edoras guards by keeping the weapons in cloths. The guards took them without question, though one lad gave Locien a strange look before he left to put the weapons to the side of the hall to guard.

The dark elves gave up their weapons begrudgingly, though Indilwen wasn't too happy about relinquishing her long knives. Once we were done, we looked to the soldier Hama for instruction. He gestured to Gandalf, "Your staff."

Gandalf pouted slightly and plied with the soldier piteously, "You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?"

I caught Aragorn and Locien's eye and I shared slight smirks. The Maia was being true to form, being able to swing one over on the guards. However, as we walked in, I wondered if Hama was really loyal to Grima Wormtongue. It turns out, not many were.

When entering, Locien gaped at the horse sculptures, but his eyes narrowed at the guards posted at every corner of the Hall. King Theoden looked like an old man who had given up on living. If this indeed was work of powerful evil magic, then I wanted no part of it. Locien rubbed his chest, and I for once noticed that his protective talisman was now imbedded in his chest, the necklace completely gone. I said nothing though, knowing that Locien had his own scars to bear from his battles, just as all of us do, even if mine were more invisible to the naked eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Locien's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I rubbed my chest idly as I waited and watched Gandalf work his magic on King Theoden. The man looked like he seriously had one too many brushes with death and forgot the fact that he was still in fact breathing. His hair was matted and dirty, falling around his face like some loathsome half assed attempt of a web from thousands of baby spiders. His face was worn and haggard, looking like leather stretched over brittle bones. Glazed old grey eyes stared out blankly, though they did sharpen slightly on Gandalf as the wizard advanced towards him. Great rich furs covered the king's shoulders and frame, though his crown looked a bit lopsided and dust covered. Cruel jagged yellowed nails adorned Theoden's weathered fingers, and he sat upon the throne as if he was part of it, not actually sitting on it.<p>

Wow. If this was the work of Saruman, then I did have to give him pointers for making someone look utterly and totally depressing. Just saying. However, I couldn't help feeling the surge of anger and pity rise up in my chest as I continued to watch the depraved husk that the once prideful strong king had become.

I turned and wrinkled my nose at the thick smell of decay, pain, and suffering. The stench was almost overpowering, and it made me want to hurl into the nearest bucket. Either that or try to run for the nearest door. My eyes caught sight of a lurking greasy looking man, covered in black robes. I could feel the evil aura coming off of him in waves, centered around a thick silver talisman at his chest.

I blinked and though my first instinct was to recoil from such a piteous, evil looking human sorcerer, I held my ground. My feet were firmly placed on the ground, and I straightened my back, clenching my fists at my sides. I didn't have to look around to know that the rest of my company had done similar things. We were ready, just in case this confrontation turned into a brawling match of nasty unwashed bodies.

Ew. That is so disgusting to think about. Bad imagery too. Then again, envisioning one certain blonde elf naked was totally ok with me. But I pulled my thoughts out of that road, shoving my hussies out of the way as well. It seemed like now I was near Legolas, my inner hussies had come back yelling and screaming. Not that I could really blame them.

Gandalf paid the loathsome one no mind. Instead, he continued to advance until he was in the center of the court, noting in a pleasant, if not irritated voice, "The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

"Why should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Theoden breathlessly wheezed out.

Oh god, that poor bastard needed help. I just hoped that Gandalf would be able to get Saruman's clutches out of him before it was too late. Trusting Gandalf, and keeping an eye on the burly thugs employed by Grima surrounding the hall, all of us waited and watched.

Suddenly the evil urchin type human came over to stand in between the king and Gandalf. I blinked at the stunning stupidity of that act. As Grima started spouting off empty threats I couldn't help but smirk and roll my eyes. I caught Legolas' eye and he shared an amused look with me. Seriously, how could anyone who knew OF Gandalf be so utterly idiotic? Well, this would be entertaining to watch, for sure. Gandalf would enjoy putting the urchin in his place, indeed just as much as we would enjoy viewing the spectacle, I am sure.

"A just question, my liege." Grima stated in false honesty. Seriously was this loathsome maggot for real? "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear."

As he spouted more nonsense, Gandalf scowled and had about enough. He cut off Grima sharply, stating with enough bite in his voice to make any dragon applaud his tenacity, "Be silent, keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not crossed through fire and death to banter quarried words with witless worms."

And with that, pulled up his staff to the dismay of Grima. The urchin snarled in fear and anger, "The staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Spotting some of the thugs advancing from the sides, I went into motion, neatly slugging a few before wrestling them to the ground. I then snapped back up and threw my arm back, managing to knock another dude out that was unseen. I blinked over to watch my companions easily dispose of their foes accordingly and easily. Seriously?

I was kind of disappointed that the pinheads didn't have more fight in them.

Oh well, there were bound to be more obstacles and fair and unfair fights all around for sharing eventually. I sighed softly and absently kicked a body at my feat just for spite. Erulasse snorted, but otherwise stayed quiet as Gandalf made his way with a clear path towards Theoden, saying in a clear and powerful voice, "Theoden," he raised a hand so that the king would pay attention to him, "son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gimli spotted Grima and put a heavy boot on the worm's nappy chest, growling vehemently, warning, "I would stay put if I were you."

I felt like applauding Gimli, but then was too distracted by a flow of white coming from near Aragorn. I went to help, but Legolas took hold of my arm. I blinked at my mate, confused. He nodded in the direction of the ranger and took a look. Apparently the flash of white was in fact a beautifully white dress clad human woman with a rich circlet around her brow. Oh. This must be a princess or lady of the court. That would explain the look she was giving the king.

Full of worry and maybe a bit of fear.

Aragorn whispered softly to her as he detained her arm, "Wait."

The woman blinked and took notice of the ranger with shocked eyes.

My attention turned to Gandalf, who was trying to get Saruman to loosen his hold on King Theoden. I didn't look like it was going well at first, but then Gandalf seemed to lose his patience, flinging back his cloak to reveal his white robes and practically roared, severing the noxious holding spell. Theoden moaned and nearly collapsed to the floor. The woman being held by Aragorn managed to free herself and hurried over to his side.

It was amazing, seeing Theoden's age and weathering fade away, revealing the strong king he must have been before Saruman poisoned his mind. His eyes grew to be a clear blue, and his body's skin turned back to normal. It all happened in such a short amount of time. To see the evil melt away so fast, it was almost badass.

The king turned to view the woman next to him, who was now smiling, and he whispered, "I know your face…. Eowyn."

So she was the princess of the court.

Legolas stood by me as we watched King Theoden regain his marbles and his strength, grasping his sword. And apparently, his vengeance.

Grima was thrown out of the hall, and as the toad fell down the stairs, I didn't even have the heart to wince in sympathy. He was bleeding by the time he came to a stop, pleading with the king to have a heart, but Theoden was not to be appeased. As he went to strike down the urchin who had spelled him under Saruman's control, Aragorn did a class act and took hold of his arm, asking for him to have mercy.

Bah, if Grima had done what he did to Theoden at my father's court, he would have been burned alive, make no mistake about that. It goes to show how much compassion Aragorn had. Perhaps that was why he was deemed to rise up and unite all of the humans to become his birthright as king of Gondor.

But then the asshole spat on Aragorn's offered hand. I growled lowly, showing fangs as I went to go teach that bastard a lesson. Aragorn went to stop me, but Legolas told him with a soft, but pointed voice, "Don't. I don't think Locien intends to kill him."

I went after him all right, easily catching up to him at the stables. Grima let out a squeal of terror as he spotted me, all fanged out and angry coming after him. "What _are_ you?! Leave me be!"

Feeling fury build in my veins, I harnessed it. I knew I wouldn't be able to harm the prick that much, even if I had leave to. I just had seen too much of bloodshed already, and I had a feeling there would be more to come soon. Reaching out, I snatched up the now sobbing meaningless pit of a man and roared, nearly scaring the whole stable full of horses in the process.

Grima shivered and I could smell the wet stench of urine. Feeling disgusted, I bit out, "if you ever cause harm to anyone ever again and I find out about it, you will _wish_ you were in hell. Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Grima cried out.

"Good." I then got an idea. Probably a foolish one, but one nonetheless. "Then listen to me very closely. The only way you will be able to redeem yourself for what you have done is this. Go back to Saruman, act the puppet if you wish and tell him what you wish, I don't fucking care. I know you probably have an oath you must fulfill with him. However, once the most opportune moment comes, deceive him long enough that we will be able to defeat him."

"I cannot! He will kill me! You will send me to my death!" Grima sniveled in protest.

"Then so be it. In my home town you would have been put on a spit and barbecued from the inside out." I told him, growling lowly.

I could feel the fury start to ebb somewhat, so when Grima asked the most obvious question, "Then why care about me and what I do?! Why not just kill me now?" I didn't mind truly taking the time to think about a good answer.

I whispered threateningly, "Because it only takes an ant to get under an Elephante's skin. You may be a stupid ant, but I have seen spiders be taken down by smaller things. Do your part and you will be redeemed."

"And if I don't?" Grima asked.

"Then I will come for you. And no matter how many ways of death you will be able to think up in that puny skull of yours my curses on your flea bitten hide will be a thousand times worse. You understand?" I growled lowly, licking my lips as I spoke, allowing my eyes to glitter dangerously.

I knew I was playing a dangerous game. Grima might go back to Saruman and tell him what had happened, every part of it. And Saruman was a cunning enough wizard to probably figure out my lineage. If that happened, then it wouldn't be long before Sauron found out. But, at this point, I figured that there was nothing much I could do at this point. If there was any goodness left inside of Grima, he wouldn't betray us. But at the same time I wasn't counting on it. So, I told him a lie, but somewhat part of the truth, "And if you must know what I am, I am a half blood dark elf with a touch of wraith."

Grima's eyes got big. It would have been quite amusing if I wasn't so caught up in details of my lie. "Exactly."

"One of the nine… is your sire? How is that possible?" Grima gaped in horror.

I leveled him with a glower and the man trembled even more in fear. I let go of him and left the stables, stopping just outside to let go of my anger and to get a handle over my emotions. My ears drooped slightly at the thought of telling such a lie, but it had to be done. I had to protect the remainder of the fellowship for as long as possible. I just hoped that the others would understand what I did if they ever found out.

I heard the urchin ride out hard on his horse and I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew Saruman and Sauron were smart and cunning adversaries. They might be fooled for a while, but they would eventually figure out my lineage, even if Grima never told them about my lie. I had only bought us some time.

As I calmed, I thought of Legolas, and wondered just how fucked our lives were. I had a feeling that our lives would be even more fucked up before anything got any better, if at all.


End file.
